Pleasure My Angel
by Zafona
Summary: Sam wins tickets to the popular new band 'Pleasure My Angel' for his friends and less than enthusiastic brother. However in the night before the concert Dean meets the lead singer Castiel and learns why he's adored. Dean/Cass Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note__: _I've written this one alongside Touta Matsuda once again :) Please enjoy! And reviews are always welcome, even if this has been up for a really long time :) :) ;)**

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, superstar."<p>

A familiar voice tore Castiel away from his peaceful slumber, "Nn..." He looked up and his eyes met those of his manager's, "God you suck," he groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. For a fleeting second he had his dreams back, but that was short lived. Michael angrily took hold of his cover and ripped it away from him.

"I said get up, Castiel!" Michael shouted, the others were already up and roaming their tour bus. "We've made it to the hotel and-"

"Why didn't you say so? Now I can sleep in a bed..." Cas mumbled as he sat up, his arms shaking as he stretched them out above his head. A long yawn escaped him, his tongue sticking out in the midst of it then wetting his dry lips as it ended. "Where are we?"

"Lawrence, little angel," Anna smirked as she trotted past his bunk.

"Hey," he protested in a tired voice, "Only my fans get to call me 'angel'..." he watched as she gave a playful wave before disappearing into the bathroom. He blinked lazily for a moment before it dawned on him; "Ah you bitch!" he exclaimed, struggling to climb out of his bed, "Not fair I just woke up! I gotta pee!" he pounded his fist against the door but all he heard was resounding laughter from the rest of the bus. He turned an annoyed gaze on his band mates, Gabriel and Balthazar, "Yeah yeah, very funny guys..." he leaned against the bathroom door and slid down it, landing on his butt with a profound 'ooph'.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay, guys. Let's take this seriously, okay? This is our first out of state gig, we need to do well. And I mean _really_ well, okay? Do you understand?"

Cas sighed, running his hand through his mussy hair, "I understand that if you say 'okay' one more time I might start feeling self conscious." He looked up at Michael, "I mean honestly, you never repeat yourself like that unless you're nervous. I'm starting to think you don't believe in me."

Anna opened the door, causing Cas to fall back slightly, "Of course not," she smiled down at his bewildered expression, "But we have to believe a little bit, so we'll save our faith for when it's important." She stepped past him as he struggled to get up again. "Like when we're performing, for example."

Cas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He vanished into the bathroom. Once he was finished his business and washed his hands, he stopped and looked up at himself in the mirror. He watched his blue eyes stare back at him, and watched as they narrowed in determination. _'I won't screw this up. Not now, not ever. It's too important.'_ He quickly brushed his teeth and stepped out to join the others again. As he wandered to his bunk again he reached into his bag for his clothes, "So what's the plan for today?"

Michael frowned at him, "I guess, now that you're listening, I'll tell you. First we have an interview with the local news station, then a quick photo-op. Thanks to the bus almost breaking down we'll have to stay for a while, and we'll need to rent a vehicle. So I booked a few things before and after our concert, including a bit of a 'fan gimmick'."

"Fan gimmick?" Cas tilted his head at Michael, "What are you talking about?"

"I gave one of the radio stations a few tickets to give out to callers. They're VIP tickets, including a gift package of some merchandise." Michael explained, "And these VIP tickets are special, they get to come backstage and meet you guys. Well, it's more than that really."

"Just finish explaining it," Anna sighed.

"They get to hang out with you guys the day after, as well." Michael added, a smirk crossing his lips.

Cas laughed, "Great!" he looked at them after pulling a tight-black muscle shirt over his head, "We get to meet some of our fan base. Sounds exciting." He rummaged through his things before finding his trench coat mixed in with his blanket. Apparently he'd been sleeping with it again. He pulled it on and adjusted the collar, "So what happens after the interview and stuff? We have any plans for tonight?"

Michael shrugged, "No, not really. You guys are free tonight."

"Perfect." Cas smiled, "I'm gonna find me a club."

* * *

><p>Sam sighed heavily as he tossed his things into his book bag, he'd just finished his last exam of this year's term. Law school wouldn't be easy to get into, but he had his fingers crossed. He'd really wanted to go to Stanford a year or so back, but something in him just told him to stay in Kansas. Family was important to the Winchester and Campbell bloodlines, Sam had been raised in that environment and it'd been rammed into his skull enough times that he valued family in a similar way.<p>

It was Friday night and like every weekend, Sam was going to meet up with his brothers and a couple friends. What they didn't know was that Sam had a surprise for three of them. He'd scored 6 tickets to see the new up and coming band, _Pleasure My Angel_. And they weren't just regular, last minute tickets. They were VIP, backstage pass, floor seats that included a 'hang out day' with the band. Their group hadn't had enough money to buy tickets to the event and had all (well, all but Dean) wanted to see it. The last two weekends involved them complaining about missing out on the concert, to Dean's dismay.

Bella was the center of attention before Sam had arrived, as she always preferred the case to be. Unless of course it suited her better to go unnoticed. "Not a joke at all," she assured her entranced audience of three. "In an interview with MTV Castiel was asked about the band's name and how they chose it. The Interviewer eluded to Castiel's reputation for angelic singing, and asked if it was a shortened version of someone politely asking an angel to sing for them, like "It would be a pleasure if you joined us, my angel." Sort of like "My liege" type of speaking. And do you know what Castiel did?"

"What?" Chuck asked eagerly, always getting too involved in Bella's stories for his own good. He simply enjoyed listening to her talk, which was a good trait to have if he were going to be her friend.

"He laughed at them! It was the cutest laugh I have ever heard. After tearing up a bit, he finally answered. 'No, no, it was nothing like that,' he said, 'It's more like instructions to my fans from the band regarding me: Pleasure, like the verb or action, My Angel, being me.' It was the funniest thing I'd ever heard!"

Chuck broke out laughing and turned to Adam to share in the humour. "That's awesome, I didn't know that Castiel was so funny on top of being so talented. Oh, hey Sam."

Sam walked into their usual diner to find Adam, Jo, Chuck and Bela already sitting there. He knew Dean wouldn't be as excited as them -or at all for that matter- so he decided to explain right away. Sam sat down immediately and held up the envelope, "You guys will never guess what's in here."

Sam's arrival came with good news and a sealed package. The group was curious before Sam even had to taunt the questions 'what's in this envelope?'

Jo looked up at him, a bit surprised that he'd been so chipper. "Uhm... a scholarship?"

Sam laughed, "No, they're tickets." He opened the envelope and splayed the six tickets, "To see _Pleasure My Angel_."

Jo shrieked in a fit of joy, "Oh my GOD Sam!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "You are my hero!" he grabbed one of the tickets and jumped up and down in her seat excitedly, looking over at Bela, "We get to see _Castiel_! In person!"

Jo spoke the words on everyone's mind, and they waited anxiously to see what was inside. Sam broke the news as he broke into a grin, and Bella couldn't help but shriek with fangirlish joy right alongside Jo. Bella bolted out of her seat and was the second girl in the span of 30 seconds to be hanging off of Sam and kissing his cheek. She eagerly snatched a ticket and engaged in fangirl conversation with Jo.

"It's more than that, Jo," Sam grinned, "These are VIP tickets, it's floor seating and backstage passes." He was going to tell them about the 'get to spend a day with the band' part, but he figured he'd try to drag out this little ecstasy moment. After all, they could always read that part on the back of the ticket themselves.

"I get to MEET Castiel!" She squealed, "Oh my god! Oh my god Sam!" She gleefully hugged the ticket and promptly shoved it into her pocket.

"In person! I can't imagine. It will be wonderful! Oh! I just can't wait!" Her eyes were sparkling more than when she received her car for her birthday. Bella stopped their shrill conversation for a couple seconds, and almost fainted. "VIP! Backstage! That's amazing! Sam, how did you get these?"

Sam like listening to music, he never really made a point of fawning over the actual musicians. He figured that they'd get it enough of that from the rest of their fan base. No, Sam was actually very impressed with this group. From what he'd read, this band had been founded by a complete fluke. They were a no-name group at first but in one of their hometown's clubs the lead singer had been discovered. He had climbed onto the stage, interrupting a performance –that had been documented as fairly terrible- and took hold of the microphone. The club had been having difficulties with their sound system that weekend, the mic worked just fine so this man known as Castiel started singing for the partiers. His voice was shocking; no one had ever heard anything like it before. It was beautiful, some described it as angelic.

That's where he got the nickname from, or so Sam had read. People called him 'angel', 'the angel', things like that. "Anyway," Sam smirked, "Where's Dean? I've got an extra ticket for him."

Jo laughed, "Are you kidding? He'll never come!"

"I think he will, a free dinner is included." Sam grinned.

Chuck calmly took a ticket from Sam, although his arm was shaking like he was reaching for the Holy Grail. "You'll forgive me if I don't shriek and jump around like they did," Chuck added jokingly.

Sam grinned from ear to ear as he watched the girls' excitement; he casually handed the ticket to Chuck and gave him a knowing look, "No worries, Chuck. I get it." Bella did as much research as he'd done, or at least watched the same interviews. The girls were overly excited, which was more than enough for Sam.

* * *

><p>Da dada dada da da da da," Dean happily sang along with the guitar solo from Iron Maiden's 2 Minutes to Midnight - Powerslave was one of their best albums ever. And one of the best activities in the world ever was singing along to rock's classics and greatest while rolling down the highway in his '67 Chevy Impala. Some people didn't seem to understand music as well as they thought, and this thought went out directly to his little brother Sammy who insisted he knew what music was. Yeah right. Music is more than flashy performances, bright lights, and a pretty lead singer. Hell, that was probably the worst of music, although flashy is pretty cool. Music is a philosophy of life, how else could people have such a religious-like obsession with the stuff? The heart and soul of rock and metal - especially the good old stuff, was comprised of having heart and having character, and most importantly, having the balls to stand up for yourself and kick authority in the teeth. It was kickass music with a kickass message, and if Dean had to spend one more weekend listening to his friend whine and cry over missing that stupid pop rock concert, someone was going to receive a kick in the ass.<p>

Dean was headed down to the gang's usually haunt, an old diner on the west end of town. He'd be the last one there, as usual. The shop had longer hours on Fridays to compensate for early closure on Saturdays. Dean found it hilarious that they ran almost government-like hours: 9-5, mon-fri. Who in the world has time to bring their car in during the day? Everyone was always pissed and irritated that they missed this or that. But really, when your car breaks down it doesn't matter what day or time of day it is, a piss poor mood is inevitable.

Sure enough, Dean found everyone's vehicles outside upon arrival - Sam's overpriced Mazda (because he was living the life of a big town lawyer without the title), Bella's Chevrolet Convertible (because her parents are filthy, stinking rich), and Chuck's bicycle with the basket on the back (because that's just too funny. The man claimed to be a writer, but that didn't seem to be getting him anywhere). Jo probably got a ride from Bella (regular bffs, those two), or was dropped off by her mother, Ellen. Dean had always admired how the Harvelle's had similar family values as the Winchesters and Campbells.

Sam couldn't stop smiling at the group in front of him, Bella had asked him where he'd gotten them and he wished he had a more interesting story to tell her, "The radio station, 102.1. They announced a special contest around 6 this morning, saying that whoever called and could name each band member of _Pleasure My Angel_, and give the name of their hometown, would win 6 tickets to see the show. Plus all the extra stuff. I have a bunch of merchandise in my car," He grinned again, "Who wants a t-shirt with Cass' face on it?"

Jo squealed again, though this time it was interrupted by Dean.

Still humming Iron Maiden upon entering the diner, Dean was quickly forced to plug his ears to save them from bleeding out. "What the hell are you screaming about?" Dean was a little ticked off, that sort of squealing was only ever accompanied by fangirlish obsession. "I mean seriously, did the Cassiel guy propose to you or something?"

"It's Castiel," Bella hastily corrected him. A hint of annoyance and a lot of attitude was to follow, "C-A-S-T-I-E-L. Get it right."

Jo was with Bella immediately on correcting Dean's mistake, "Castiel! It's Castiel!" She shouted at him as Bella literally spelled it out for him. Of course, he didn't care.

"Spare me," Dean spat, and slid into the booth next to Sam, forcing him to shove over. "No really, what's up?" Dean looked over at the diner counter to the waitress. He winked and smiled, "The usual please, extra bacon."

Bella snatched another ticket from Sam's envelope and handed it to Dean to read. Dean looked it over. "Pleasure My Angel? Seriously?" This was the last thing Dean wanted to hear about, especially right on arrival. The good news was they weren't weeping over it anymore. Dean flipped the ticket over. He'd seen ticket stubs before, but this one was different. Like Willy Wonka's gold ticket or something. "A 'hang out' day with the band? Are these even legit?"

"Oh my god!" Bella flipped her ticket over and read it. "We get to meet the band, in person, AND spend the entire next day with them! I'm going to sleep with Castiel, and that's final. I called dibs."

"Not if I do first," Dean joked, more than evident sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Ha ha, Dean. Very funny," Bella had her practised and proven unamused face on, and quickly went back to eyeing her ticket.

Sam sat quietly as Dean questioned the whole thing and the others tried to explain it for him. He just grinned harder when Dean absent-mindedly mentioned the hang out day. Jo's shriek made him flinch, though the more they enjoyed his surprise the better he felt. "Yep, they're legit Dean. I got them from the radio station that PMA is usually played on. That one's yours."

"Mine, huh? Who even said I wanted to go?" Even as Dean spoke, he was pocketing the ticket in the inside pocket of his old leather jacket.

"There's free food," Chuck explained, using Sam's sure-fire convincing card.

"Fine. But you know I'm going to tell them to their faces that they suck, right? I hope you won't get too embarrassed." Dean smirked, clearly aware that he was being an ass, and intended to continue to do so.

Sam could have burst into laughter when Chuck used the 'free food' method immediately, Dean's switch flipped just like that. Free food meant he would be there without fail, at least until the food was consumed. "Go ahead, Dean." Sam encouraged Dean's douche-baggery at this point. He knew that Castiel was a fire-cracker and wouldn't hesitate to get into a fight with his brother, which would lead to the body guards beating Dean to hell. Whatever it took to get the guy to shut up, Sam was willing to let it happen. He'd taken Dean insulting his taste in music for his entire life; maybe something good would come of it now, like Dean getting a face full of fist.

"Whatever. You all got what you wanted -tickets to this stupid concert. Now we don't have to spend all evening mourning your losses. Are we going to hit the club or what? It's Friday night, guys. We can't just sit around here like old coffee going seniors."

Bella laughed, "You hate club music."

"That's because it's not music," Dean answered matter-of-factly. "Not the club or your stupid angel band even know what real music is. They don't have the talent of Jimmy Paige or Steve Harris, and that Cas guy doesn't have the stage presence of Ozzy. He wouldn't know stage presence if it bit him in the ass. No one wants angels, they want demons and hellfire. They're not going to get anywhere with a name like that other than the bad books of some over the wall Christian mothers group. Now let's get up, and get going."

Chuck wasn't going to point out that Dean didn't actually answer the discrepancy of wanting to go to the club, but hating the music there. Chuck figured he'd be safer if he just shut up.

"I'm up for a club tonight," Sam stood up, trying to ignore Dean's commentary. Having a name like Pleasure My Angel would gather more attention than Dean thought. People liked demons and hellfire, sure. But something people loved was a pure, perfect thing being dirtied. Castiel was far from an angel, he loved sex, drinking, partying, just like every other young man around his age. Of course he was gorgeous, beautiful blue eyes, cute even stubble defining his full lips; his voice was described as angelic but other than those points, he was far from being a soldier of heaven.

Sam also didn't feel like arguing the stage presence of Castiel and his group, he'd heard amazing things about them. Jo, however, didn't want to let it go. As they walked out to their vehicles she fell into step next to Dean, "You've never seen them perform; you can't possibly know what kind of stage presence they have! And it's not like you did the research like we have, Dean. Maybe don't judge them until you've seen them, because I know you've never even see their faces!"

Dean was certain that he could have cared a little less about the topic, at least then he wouldn't have bothered to answer Jo's harassment defence case. "Stage presence has nothing to do with their faces. It has even less to do with whether or not I've seen their faces. And I don't really care how much research you've done. If they had presence, and better still if they had talent, you wouldn't have to research it -you would hear about it. All I hear is the hype about how attractive they are. Rolling Stone doesn't mention them, and neither do any of my other music mags."

"Just leave him, Jo." Sam smirked, "I'll meet you guys at the club." He hopped into his car and took off, knowing he'd have Dean and Bella on his tail in seconds. The level of competition those two had was phenomenal, almost scary at times.

Dean would have continued the debate no problem -he was right afterall, why quit? But Sam bolted for his car and made a speedy exit. "Oh no you don't," Dean muttered, taking the challenge. Dashing to his car, Dean turned the key to bring his baby rumbling to life. Adam hopped in the passenger seat, having been too slow to catch up with Sam's long-legged strides. So long as his door was closed before Dean tore out of the diner parking lot, he didn't really care.

Sam's quick exit started something that may otherwise have never occurred. Bella saw the look on Dean's face -the somewhat pained expression he had when he tried to think. Bella grabbed Jo's arm and darted for her car as well. It was the sweetest ride, in her opinion. It was new and sexy and could beat Dean's old Impala any day, but she had to try and prove that to Dean every time. She followed Dean's black marks off the lot and tore after him down the street.

Chuck threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "C'mon guys! You forgot about me!" Hanging his head and admittedly pouting a bit, Chuck trudged over to his 5-speed bicycle and started peddling. It would be a while before he caught up to the others at the club.


	2. Chapter 2

After a short drive they pulled up to their favourite club –well, aside from Dean who thoroughly enjoyed Lawrence's Flamingo Club, a topless bar- and Sam hopped out, giving his friends a wave as they pulled in. He took a short cut and beat them all there, knowing that would piss Dean and Bella off more than a little.

Dean pulled in right after Sam and slammed it into park. He opened his car door and hoped out, leaning over the roof. "How they hell did you get here so fast?" Refusing to believe Sam actually beat Dean there. Dean had lost sight of him at one point, and was convinced that Sam had gotten lost and had a good laugh over it. Evidently not.

Adam climbed out of Dean's car and trotted over to Sam. "Nice," he high fived Sam's victory over Dean and happily headed for the club.

"Right, you ungrateful jerk." Dean muttered. For some reason Adam really preferred Sam over Dean, and Dean couldn't figure out why. Sam said it had something to do with Dean being a jerk.

Sam glanced at his friends as they pulled one by one into the parking lot and just smiled at them. He lifted his hand casually and high-fived Adam, only giving Dean a grin, "Guess I just know Lawrence better than you do."

Bella was quick to park next to Dean, intentionally close enough that she nicked the back of his jacked with her side mirror. Her devilish smile betrayed her already sarcastic "oops," when she smiled at Dean while climbing out of her car. "My mistake."

Dean frowned, "Well it wouldn't happen if you knew how to drive."

Clubbing was one of the groups few agreed upon activities. Bella and Jo loved the attention and loved to dance, not to mention the drinks. For Dean it was a no brainer, but he usually preferred a bar to a club. A little bit of a different atmosphere with different clientele, but lately all of the young hot chicks tended to frequent these pop-dance type clubs. Dean went where the hot chicks went, and it seemed to work better when going with brothers and friends. The music was Sam's thing, being into computers and whatnot, Sam had a higher opinion of remixes than Dean did. It was just sound by this point, not music (if it could ever have been considered music). Adam tried to be one of those popular kids in school, might even be succeeding, but Dean still called him a tool. Chuck didn't fit in anywhere, so it didn't matter where they took him.

Dean checked Sam and Bella's cars, "Hey, where's Chuck anyway?" Dean thought about it and exchanged glances with Sam before laughing. "Alright, he'll get here eventually."

He glanced around along with the others, not spotting Chuck. He opened his mouth slightly but had nothing to say, "Uhm... Yeah." He looked at Dean, "I guess he'll get here when he gets here... Remind me to apologize to that guy."

It was earlier in the evening though so it'd be a little while before the real parties started. Their group gathered at the bar and had a few drinks, hanging out and having an amazing time. Sam glanced back at the dance floor and noticed that it had packed up quite a bit in the two and a half hours they'd been chilling.

Dean settled onto a stool at the bar with the others. He ordered his favourite beer, on tap, and chatted with the others for a while. It was interesting how they went early to clubs when it was a nightlife scene. It was sort of similar to how people casually go for coffee to catch up and reminisce. Only with techno and beer. As the evening gave way to night the music boomed louder and the crowds flooded in. It was party time, and despite Dean's decided dislike of the 'music' he was moving with the powerful, driving beat. Just a little.

Jo sighed and hopped off her stool, "I'm gonna go dance," she smiled at the others and ran into the crowd. Sam just nodded and took another swig from his beer, his eyes scanning the people that were slowly filling the place up.

"Yeah, you do that." Dean called after Jo. Bella was quick to follow her out, not to leave a girlfriend alone on the dance floor. Dean had tried it with those two, but it never really panned out. At clubs, he refused to dance with them. He usually refused to dance period, but especially with them. Awkward by any other name was still awkward.

Chuck walked into the club, almost receiving a hassle over the dress code. He always brushed that bottom line. He walked over to the bar and ordered a double shot of whiskey. "I can't believe you guys left me behind!" He finally said, after throwing back his drink. He ordered another. "That was just mean."

Sam looked over at their scruffy friend and waved his hand, "Hey Chuck!" his face fell a little, "I know... I'm sorry; I thought... well... there's no excuse really. Sorry Chuck."

A man entered the bar and for some reason he caught Sam's eye. In the dim lighting he couldn't tell at first glance but the longer he stared the more he started to recognize the guy. _'Oh my god it's Castiel...'_ he thought as he swallowed another gulp of his drink. He looked at the others and no one seemed to notice. He quickly looked back and saw Castiel's slender frame strolling to the dance floor, a certain bounce in his step.

Sam watched for a few moments and saw the change in the crowd immediately, Castiel had broken out into dancing with the rest of them, but he was the center of everyone's attention. From what Sam could see he was incredible, his moves weren't planned but they were impressive, as if he'd practiced it for months before showing up at the club.

"Whatever, you made it." Dean answered Chuck, only half paying attention to Chuck's pouting and grievances. Dean noticed that Sam's gaze had fixated, and wondered who could possibly grab Sam's attention like that. Dean followed Sam's general stare and found the man who commanded his brother's attention.

Every move Cass made matched the music; the beat and flow of the song were his tools. His performance, just as a civilian in a bar, was professional and more than enough entertainment for the crowd that had gathered to watch him. He was mouthing the words to the song as he moved; his blue eyes searched the bar for something, something to focus on. Then they landed on Dean.

The man couldn't have been any taller than 5'8". He had mussy black hair and a bit of stubble. Dean noticed that his walk was confident -not necessarily arrogant. And even from a distance Dean could see the piercing blue eyes, dead-set on the dance floor. "Oh," Dean elbowed Sam, "So that's your type, huh?" Dean chuckled and took another sip of his drink. Dean noted that Sam's attention stayed half on the black haired man, even when turning back to conversation. Dean stopped and looked back at the dance floor. Whoever that guy was, he could really move. He looked like he was just having fun, not forced or concentrated, but he gathered quite the crowd.

Sam, his attention suddenly stuck on Castiel's entrance, hadn't been expecting Dean's elbow in his shoulder. Shooting a glare at Dean he muttered, "No." Though he knew that there was no defending that kind of thing. However he did notice that Dean's attention had also been caught. Sam raised his eyebrows, glancing at lead singer's provocative performance then back at his brother. "Though he may be yours..." He smirked taking another sip of his drink.

Sexuality had never been an issue for _Pleasure My Angel_, Castiel didn't care what anyone said about it. There were rumours roaming that he was homosexual, bi-sexual, even 'A' sexual. He didn't give them any reason to believe anything. However lately he'd been feeling a little... lonely.

When his gaze rested on a young man, close to his age, his felt a skip in his chest and he knew what to do. As the song seemed to shift to a more personal theme, the artist of the song focusing on singing to another person rather sexually, Cass closed the distance between them while still continuing his unplanned performance. He stopped suddenly, as the song had almost entirely stopped its tempo; he was a few feet away from Dean, motioning seductively for him to follow Cass back to the dance floor. As the music picked up again, so did Castiel's movements. He took hold of Dean's wrist and playfully tugged, his hips never stopping their momentum.

The music was pounding, and every beat was joined by a sway of the man's hips or a turn of the head. Dean found himself watching with surprising interest. The beat switched up, and Dean could have sworn the center-of-attention dancer locked eyes with him for a second. Dean took a reality check when Cass approached -that couldn't be right. The look in his eyes was lustful, high on life and dancing, and there was a determination in those eyes. Dean took another drink.

Sam stared in completely awe at the sight; he lifted his cell and took as many pictures as he could. Castiel, _the_ Castiel was not only dancing at the same club as them, but he was practically hitting on Dean. _'Still think they suck?'_ Sam thought as he watched his brother's expression.

Shock, intrigue, and a hint of excitement crossed Dean's face when Castiel approached and took his wrist, tugging him off to the dance floor. Dean took a look at Sam, no clear question evident in his eyes, and no real determination. He was somewhat confused, but he was going to go.

Dean's lost expression only made Sam grin more, after his original shock he couldn't help but smile. Castiel was totally hitting on his brother. He hadn't known that Cass was gay but there it was, the angel going after a man.

Inevitably Cass returned to the dance floor, hoping that Dean had followed him. Castiel focused his moves on and around Dean, never once taking his eyes away. There was an instant spark between the two, whether either would admit it or not.

Before Dean had a chance to realize what he was doing, his beer was out of his hand and on the bar. He was trailing behind the blue eyed dancer out onto the dance floor. Dean felt like the very privileged pole for a talented pole dancer. Cass was on him like bees to honey, and Dean could feel his temperature rising. He moved with the beat, and against Castiel. It was hot in there, but it was hotter between them. Dean could feel his heart racing as Castiel danced circles around him and more importantly against him. It was a high-contact dance scene, and Dean only wished it could've lasted longer.

Throughout the song Cass felt the intensity between them, how into it they both were. He felt a warm feeling run through his body, starting in his chest. It felt odd, but not enough to scare him. He made a point of keeping eye contact between them when he could, though he enjoyed not facing his dance partner and feeling the closeness of the other man's hips. He licked his lips when he'd turn around again, his eyes following up from Dean's lower regions to his face again. Everything about him was gorgeous.

The dancing continued for about two more songs before the DJ spoke up again, "Lookie here, party people! We have a real live celebrity in our midst tonight! Has everyone heard of the band _Pleasure My Angel_?" The crowd shrieked in response, though Dean only saw a smile on Castiel's face. Cass wasn't about to shout for himself, that's just sad. "Well let's give a warm welcome to Castiel, everybody!" The shrieks only got louder, the attention in the crowd seemed to swarm around Cass and Dean as everyone either spotted the angel or searched for him. "Come on, Angel! Give us a private show, would ya?"

The crowd only grew wilder as the club shouted in agreement. The DJ grinned as he started playing the intro to one of PMA's top songs, "C'mon, I got the music track going with no vocals hooked up! You gotta sing now."

Dean's eyes rolled as the crowd cheered for Pleasure My Angel. He looked at Cass, evidently unimpressed. The man just smiled at him, not cheering, but still smiling. The DJ made a call to flush the lead singer out of the crowd.

Castiel just smirked at the situation; his hand-or voice-was being forced. He only had 30 seconds before the vocals were supposed to kick in; he turned to Dean and gave him a light kiss on the lips for a goodbye.

Dean's eyes widened, the realization of being kissed by a man sinking in fast.

After that Cass vanished into the crowd... well, more like on top of the crowd. He surfed to the stage and climbed on, taking hold of the microphone just in time. As the DJ had promised, there were no background vocals; he only played the instrumental version. Castiel's voice washed over the club in seconds, his stage presence was more than impressive. It was impossible to just dance to his song while he was in the room, all eyes were on him at all times and throughout the entire performance the cheering never stopped.

Sam stepped up next to Dean and pat his shoulder, "Still think Castiel has no stage presence?" Sam hadn't missed the kiss between the two; he'd gotten a clear, perfect shot of them with his cell and intended to print it later.

Dean was still in shock; Castiel took two steps into the crowd, and for lack of a better description, was lifted up on high. Dean watched his unknown acquaintance revealed as the formerly disliked Castiel leave the ground, like an angel. A nightclub angel who drank beer and kissed men. Dean had to give his head a shake and looked at Sam. "That was Castiel?" Dean pointed in disbelief, although he really already knew.

Sam nodded to Dean, "Yep, that's Castiel, the angel." He smiled, "Still hate the band?" He figured the answer would definitely be yes, it wasn't the band that Dean would like after this, it'd be Cass.

Cass' call to stage wasn't surprising to him; he had expected it when he walked into the club. He'd made eye contact with the DJ on arrival and had received a wink. As Cass sang and moved on stage he scanned the crowd for his dance partner, wishing he'd gotten the man's name. It was something he'd regret for a while, that much he knew.

Dean looked back at the performance. He never cared for PMA's singles, didn't pick up on the bass line or seem terribly interested in the guitar riffs. But watching Castiel's solo live performance, Dean was beginning to understand why the band was made after Castiel's discovery -without him there would be no band. Dean was kicking himself for his issues of pride.

Putting his pride aside, Dean started shoving his way through the crowd. Or trying to. The appearance of a celebrity in the club sent the crowds into psychotic fandom. The screaming fans and thick crowds were difficult to manage. Dean still attempted to make to the stage, being somewhat successful in pushing the smaller people out of the way.

He didn't bother following Dean to the front of the crowd; instead he made it back to the bar to sit next to Chuck and Adam. Since Cass had reached the stage Sam figured the girls wouldn't return until Dean did so he decided to show the guys the picture he'd gotten.

The song came to a close before he made it to the front. "Thank you Castiel for your valued appearance! Let's give him a round of applause!" The DJ's announcement sent the club into a deafening scream. Dean covered his ears in an attempt to prevent them from bleeding. Fangirls. "Now to ensure that tomorrow's concert goes off without a hitch, let's sure to be nice and let Castiel out of here alive."

Even as the DJ spoke, one of Castiel's body guards had come up behind the stage and began escorting him off the premises.

Cass felt his body guard's hands on his shoulders and he pouted, he'd finally spotted Dean at the front of the stage but he wasn't able to go that way. He gave a short wave and turned away, squaring his shoulders and making sure to strut off. If his partner had been watching he wanted to ensure that he looked good on his exit as well.

Dean cursed his luck and booked it to the back door. Security was tight, and Dean only caught a glimpse of Castiel's back as he was taken out.

"Shit," Dean cursed his luck for a second time. He knew that even if he had caught up, he had no idea what he would have said. Dean rejoined Sam and Chuck at the bar. "Well I'm all danced out for the night," Dean sighed and sat back down. The rest of the night was fairly uneventful in Dean's mind. He reflected on Castiel the rest of the evening, the flirtatious expression in his eyes, his lucid movements and exceptional body. Dean shook his head and rummaged in his pocket. Looking at the VIP ticket, Dean furrowed his brow in frustration. What would he say when he talked to Castiel?

Cass frowned at the body guards, "Man this sucks, why do I have to leave so early? I just got here!"

One of them shook his head, "You have a show tomorrow night, you can party after that."

Cass sighed and hopped in the rental car, "Fine fine... I hope whoever won the hang-out tickets are cool, I wanna dance more."

The guards looked at one another and shrugged, closing the star's door and climbing in on their side.

* * *

><p>Chuck smiled when Sam came back to the bar, half knowingly he asked, "Where did Dean go?" When Sam showed them the picture, however, he was completely floored. It was all Chuck could do to keep from bursting into little hysteric giggles. "Oh my god, is that really your brother?" Most would think that the appropriate question would be: 'is that really Cass?' but regardless of whether or not it was Cass, Dean was still photographed willingly kissing a man. And with a reputation like Dean's, Chuck couldn't help the hysterics.<p>

Adam almost lost his drink. "Just wait til dad sees that, he'll kill him." Adam eyed the picture again, "I guess Dean doesn't joke around, eh? He _did_ tell Bella he was going to sleep with Castiel before she got a chance to."

"What did Dean tell me?" Bella and Jo briefly returned to their party, mostly to gush over Castiel's surprise appearance and performance. Bella was surprised to find that all the guys already knew, and what was better, Dean had danced with him. And judging from the un-photoshopped cell phone pic, had made out with him.

Sam grinned, "I saw Dean run out back after Cass was lead off stage."

Jo looked shocked, "You serious? Why? He hates Castiel."

Sam's grin widened as he lifted his phone, the photo he'd taken on the display. "He's been kissed by an angel, he can't help himself."

Jo's face flushed, "Oh my god he's such a lucky bitch!" She pouted.

"Lucky bitch indeed," Bella echoed Jo's statement. "You know this means we're not his type, right?" She looked at Jo with a fair amount of disappointment in her eyes, as though at one time it were actually a realistic possibility that she could get together with PMA's lead singer. Jo only nodded sadly in agreement.

The rest of the evening was like it always was, though this time no one got incredibly drunk because they'd be going to a concert the next day. As everyone scattered, Sam offered to drive Adam home, knowing that Chuck would rather not leave his bike at the bar over night.

He walked in the front door of his place and kicked his shoes off, he shared a house with Dean and really wanted to ask about the dance with Cass but he figured he'd leave it alone for a little while.

* * *

><p>It was a couple hours after Castiel was dragged back to one of the band's executive suites before Gabriel stumbled back in, laughing and apparently still having a good time. His body guard gave him a final little shove before closing the door behind him.<p>

"Castiel, my man, that was one killer performance," Gabriel stumbled over to his bed and landed on his face. He used a casual toe-to-heel motion and slipped his shoes off. He turned his head to the side to talk again, "It's a real shame that you had to leave so early, this town really knows how to party!" Evidently Gabriel had gone to the same club as Cass. He'd entered at a later time, seeing them both in the same place might tip off the fans. The joys of being the bassist included not being as noticeable and being able to go out in public. It was fantastic. Sure, the face got all the publicity, but the face got all the publicity, get it?

Castiel had been forced back to the club early and now Gabriel comes in going on about how awesome it was. He sat up from his bunk bed and attempted to mask his pout with a frown, "Dude shut up!" He laughed a little, "Like I wanted to leave early, you dick." He threw a pillow at his friend, "Just go to bed, drunkie." Cass rolled onto his back again and stared at the ceiling. "But thanks."

"No prob. You know, I saw the names of the six winners. Doesn't look like anything special, I don't recognize them. Three of them are brothers, from the looks of it. Or there are two kids and a dad. Hey, what if some teenagers –or worse! Pre-teens, won the VIP tickets? We're going to babysit all day? Damn! That would suck. Anywho, g'night." It didn't take long for Gabriel to pass out and Castiel to finally get his peace and quiet back.

Cass scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, _'Three brothers? So at least half of them are gonna be guys... that's a nice change.'_ He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, not terribly bothered by the thought of babysitting pre-teens. Kids could be the coolest people he knew sometimes.

* * *

><p>Dean threw shirt after shirt onto a discard pile on the floor of his room. He was going to see Castiel tonight after the concert, and he needed to wear something half decent. Every time he found something that worked, he tossed it aside, refusing to believe he was so worked up over seeing a guy. "I am so not gay, and he so does not have any talent." Dean stubbornly attempted to stick to his old opinions, half knowing that there was no way that he could. He finally settled on a t-shirt and over shirt ensemble that looked very much the same as everything else he owned, and Dean was satisfied.<p>

He was meeting the others at the concert hall before the concert was to begin. He hoped that Sam hadn't been scammed and that the tickets were legit -nothing worse than being dragged to a concert he didn't like to find out that he really wanted to go, just to join the others in their mourning cries of not seeing the concert.

Dean found that he was the first to arrive, and was mentally kicking himself. He was too excited for this whole thing. He even came early. Sam was going to laugh his ass off.

Sam was totally ready for the concert but he figured it'd be more fun to drive together so he offered to drive the others in. Since there were too many of them for one vehicle Dean went in alone, though that wasn't uncommon for the older Winchester. Sam had picked Adam up first, then Bela and Jo since they were roommates, and lastly he got Chuck.

"Didn't forget you this time!" He smiled as he pulled up, the windows open as usual. Family rode in the front seat so Bela, Jo and Chuck were all squished together in the back. Sam loved shoving Bela into the back seat of vehicles, only because she usually drove the most expensive cars out there.

Chuck practically fell down his front stoop in an excited hurry to get to Sam's car. "I can see that you didn't forget me, now just don't leave without me!" He had a few rolled up posters and cds almost falling out of his hands –probably for the band to sign. He scrambled over to the passenger side door only to find it locked. He looked up at the window to find Bella sitting there with an 'I don't think so' expression. She was unhappy enough to be in the backseat, she wasn't going to be in the middle as well. Chuck sighed and ran around to the other side of the car where the much kinder Jo Harvelle would let him in.

"You're not that big, quit taking up so much space," Bella immediately complained.

"I have a lot of stuff," Chuck protested, knowing that defending himself from Bella was an impossible task –she was simply always right, and there was nothing else to say.

Pulling into the concert hall's parking lot and searching for a spot, Sam saw that the Impala was parked nice and close. With the biggest grin of the last 24-hours, he pointed as they passed, "Looks like Dean couldn't wait."

Bella couldn't help but laugh, "There is no way he got a space like that with a car that size unless he was here well before the crowds. Does he have nowhere to be? Or is he just that excited for the concert?" Needless to say after the three weeks of Dean's unimpressed harassment over the group's obsession over PMA, they found it ironic at the least that now Dean himself was all fan-giddy over the band.

"Or maybe this has something to do with a secret rendezvous with a certain angel?" Bella smirked at the thought of it. Dean and Castiel? If she hadn't seen the picture for herself, she'd never even entertain the thought. But now that the thought was there, it was very entertaining indeed.

They finally found a spot and he jumped out, walking toward the building. Once inside he spotted Dean and approached, receiving the most unfriendly hello yet, Dean raised a hand, "I really don't want to hear it. So are we going in or what?"

"Hey I'm not saying anything," Sam raised his hands defensively in response, then pulling out his ticket. "Everyone brought theirs I hope."

Bella chuckled at Dean's defensive nature. She had seen the pictures on Sam's phone. Truthfully she was jealous, but the sight of Dean being kissed by a man was hilarious. The irony that it happened to be a man he publically claimed to dislike was even better.

"Were you here this early to meet up with your boyfriend?" There more Bella smiled the more Dean glared.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Dean realized five minutes into the warm up band that he did not want to be there. PMA, he'd see. The warm up bands? Oh god no. They were awful. Dean excused himself and wandered down the halls to kill time. He just wanted to see Cass already.<p>

The warm up bands were like the usual warm up bands, something that you wouldn't normally listen to unless they were on right before your favourite was. Sam watched Dean shift uncomfortably and leave, just shaking his head. "I'll text you when PMA's on." He said loud enough that Dean could hear it. They dragged him to this thing; the least they could do was let him leave during the warm up bands. Hell, even Sam wasn't sure he wanted to sit through them.


	3. Chapter 3

As Dean strolled the rather empty hallways, he couldn't help but reflect on the night before. There was something irrevocably stunning about Castiel's pure blue eyes. When they danced the night before, he'd made more eye contact than Dean had thought possible while dancing dirty. Dean hated to admit it, but that's what they did –him and some random man in a club that tugged on his sleeve. Was that really all it took to get him to dance with a man? Perfect hip movement, seductive gestures, and a tug of the sleeve? When you word it that way it seems like a no-brainer. Still, the image of Castiel's face and shoulders, and slender torso, and beautiful, fluid hips... they were burned into Dean's retina.

Dean shook his head, "What the hell... C'mon! Pull it together, man." Dean gave himself a few smacks to the face to try and shake the trance. The only things that had changed were Dean's appreciation for the band; he'd try and keep this professional now. Castiel had a stunning voice and an impressive range. He could dance and sing without becoming breathless or needing to lip sync, so not only was he talented and skilled, but he was also very physically fit. There was no way that much activity wouldn't put someone into exhaustion. Castiel was good. Now Dean was at the concert to figure out the rest of the band... which he had absolutely zero interest in.

The concert had started and _Pleasure My Angel_ was waiting patiently backstage. Cass sighed heavily, "I have to use the bathroom." Michael glanced at him and sighed. Cass frowned, "What? I do!"

"Fine... let's go then." Michael waved over to the body guards, getting a flock of them to surround Cass as he wandered toward the restrooms.

Castiel hurriedly trotted into the men's bathroom, passing by an unsuspecting fan. "Excuse me," he muttered as he skittered by.

Dean half moved to the side and was half shoved. He spun around to get a look at the bastard who shoved him, only to find an entire entourage of men in suits –bodyguards. A shorter man with mussy black hair trotted into the men's restroom. "Was that-?" Dean was gruffly pushed aside by another body guard.

"Keep moving. We don't want any trouble."

Dean peered passed the man. That was definitely Castiel. Dean was so close to him. If only he'd been in the damned washroom. The body guards meant business and didn't let up.

"Alright, alright! I'm going," Dean glared them down and headed back down the hall aimlessly. As he turned away, he caught sight of a smaller man among them –not your typical body guard, and he seemed to have an agenda. _"An agent, maybe?_" Dean wondered as he wandered away –but not too far.

After a few of the most relieving moments of the day, Cass walked out, drying his hands on his pants. As he looked up his gaze landed on a familiar face. His eyes lit up instantly. "That's my dance partner from last night!" He exclaimed excitedly, taking a step in Dean's direction.

Michael placed a hand on the smaller man's chest. "Hold it, Cass. We're going to be on stage soon, you can't just-"

"Soon! In like, 2 hours!" Cass looked up at Michael then back down the hall, he felt a strange stinging in his chest that ran up his throat and into his head. "Can't I say hello?"

"No," Michael started pushing him back toward their designated area, "Now let's get going."

Cass kept his eyes on Dean as he was dragged off, that stinging not fading even after Dean left his sight.

Hanging around the area, Dean waited for Castiel to come back out, just to get a glance. The body guards were ever vigilant, like protecting the one true fallen angel or something. Their faces were so serious and so intense Dean began to wonder if the government was involved in all this. His silly thoughts of paranoid conspiracies vanished as the washroom door opened. He made eye contact with Cass immediately, and it looked as though he would come say hi. The same agent from before placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder and whispered something. Castiel left without ever coming near. Dean pouted a bit, and slapped the silly expression off his face.

Sam watched the last warm-up band leave the stage, sending Dean a text explaining the situation.

Jo squeaked, "I can't wait until after the show! I get to meet them!"

Sam just smiled, "Yeah, it'll be pretty interesting. Though a big question now is what the hell are we gonna say?"

Dean received the all important text from Sammy, "It's about damned time." Dean booked it back to the main floor and rejoined the group. Looking at Sam, "Are we going to clear a path or what?" The relatively well built Winchesters worked as a fantastic team at concerts. Pushing through the crowds was never a problem. The other four tended to cling to the two like glue not to get left behind. With a final aggressive push Dean made it to the front railing alongside Sam, a solid grip on the metal barring in front of him prevented him from being pushed aside.

In about twenty minutes the lights faded and the intro to one of the band's popular songs started up, a light-hearted jingle with no pounding sounds whatsoever. The crowd was treated with amusing theatrics at first as the group made their entrance. Everyone had some form of costume, priests and a nun mostly. The costumes were custom fit and weren't exact replicas of the originals, everything was tweaked, like the nun outfit that was overly sexed-out for Anna, or the priest costumes that held a little closer to the men's chests. Of course, Castiel was the last one on stage. As he stepped out he looked like one of those beautiful angels that you'd see depicted in a children's book, his long robes and wings hiding any shape his body had. The background behind them was a massive screen that showed several angles of the band, including close-ups.

As he watched, Dean couldn't help but admire the scantily clad nun, but none of them were who he came for. Finally a modest looking angel took center stage, and Dean felt his heart drop in his chest. The memories of seductive and inviting swaying hips flying away like a distant memory. Dean took a moment to take in the fact that the jingle kind of sucked. "This is going to be a long concert." Dean sighed.

Castiel smiled shyly at the crowd as the intro faded into silence, the part of the songs all fans would recognize. Cass and the others counted the seconds; his hands came up and clasped together, the front part of the robe gripped between his fingers. As the bass suddenly started up again and the music exploded off stage, Castiel's hands violently flew to his sides, ripping the robes from his back, along with the flimsy wings. As they fell to the floor he made a quick high-kick and sent it fluttering into the crowd in front of him.

As he lowered his leg, his motions connecting with the sounds his band mates created, large wings slowly spread out from his back. The feathers were an off white and up close it was evident that someone put a lot of work into those. The frame was made of wires and they were obviously flexible, meaning they'd flow nicely as Castiel moved. His outfit consisted of dark black jeans, knee high boots (buckled all the way up), a black v-neck muscle shirt, all topped off with an assortment of belts, buckles, and zippers.

Cass' blue eyes almost seemed to pierce the room as his wings spread out fully and he took a firm hold of the microphone. He licked his lips and took a breath.

At first, hearing the intro to the opening song, Dean felt like he'd gotten his hopes up. Before he could fully resign to a melancholy state, the bass kick hit him hard. The cheering crowd climaxed into a roar, and the center stage angel tore off his gown. Dean jumped off the railing and caught the outfit before half landing on his brother.

Bella snatched it from him immediately and Dean couldn't care less. The Castiel that stood before them now was a gothic clad confident piece of work. His eyes came across as soul piercing, and Dean could feel the intensity of his gaze. His heart skipped a beat as his adrenaline started pumping. Live shows were always better than recordings when the band had any talent at all, and Dean had to admit that this was one hell of a show. The light show and camera work were nice, but the really impressive part was the sound. Someone in that sound booth knew what they were doing, and PMA's sound came through like gold. Castiel's voice was like a spell over the crowd, commanding an army of dedicated fans and lulling them into a frenzy.

The tones of the concert were dark and overtly human. The guise of the performance was an angel, but his fall was the typical life of a human. You're hopeful and bright eyed, but the world is a dark and traitorous place. You lose your drive, you lose your pride, and your heart is broken. It was a perfect tragic parallel to the human condition. Dean found himself lost in the performance and caught up in the atmosphere of the crowd. Cheering and jumping, and during the violent songs Dean did not hesitate to participate in the equally as violent mosh pits.

From the start to the finish of _Pleasure My Angel_'s concert Castiel never skipped a beat, he'd addressed the crowd after the first song as he was told, though he'd wanted to make their introduction different than Michael had instructed him. Despite that little fact, the crowd still loved them. His voice was as beautiful as others had claimed, maybe more so. His presence couldn't be denied, especially during one of his more famous songs, _'Take My Halo'_. It was the last song he sang, he ripped the wings from his back in the violent guitar riff but as the song slowed from angry to soft, the guitar continued in a low, driving beat. The drums cut out, and the bass held the perfect line as Cass fell to his knees. His shirt in pieces from tearing off the wings, the fans in the front of the crowd could see parts of his chest and he thought for a moment that they'd kill the guards beyond the railing.

In the last lyrics of the song, the ones that depicted the fallen angel's broken heart, the cameras focused on Castiel's face, mostly his eyes. He lowered his head as the stage went dark and the crowd erupted into fangirlish squeals.

Dean knew when a show was over, and to skip the excessive exiting process he started the arduous task of getting through the still swarming crowd. The backstage doors were in Dean's sight, and soon he'd see that sweet, sexy angel again. The others would catch up eventually, Dean was on a mission.

Cass stood and lifted the microphone to his lips again, "Thank you, Lawrence." His voice was solemn at first, "For taking us in and letting us play for you." He smiled; the only lighting in the room was from the screen behind him, showing him in the camera's night vision. "And proving that small towns rock as hard as the big cities!" he shouted, pointing out into the crowd, "Be good while I'm gone, kiddies! I'll come and visit real soon!" With that he gave a low bow, one hand on his chest and the other flowing out in front of him. The hand he'd planted on his chest gripped the remains of his shirt and pulled it off, getting another shriek out of the crowd. He tossed off stage with a smile, "And you can keep my clothes."

He turned and marched off stage with the others, leaving the crews to collect their instruments and props, like his wire-wings.

As their group exited the main area Jo jumped around overly excited, "Oh my god guys! That was amazing! He's so fucking sexy!"

Sam laughed, "It isn't over, let's go meet them." He waved his pass again and headed for the backstage area.

Coming up on the guard, Dean flashed his VIP badge. "C'mon buddy, you remember me, right?" Dean grinned, somewhat pissed that he recognized the apocalypse-serious face of the guard who shoved him earlier. "I'm here to meet the band, so let me in."

Castiel had grabbed his spare shirt, a white button-up, and through it over his shoulders. He snatched a bottle of water from one of the roadies and guzzled it. "Good job guys," he smiled at his band. "Sounded _awesome_ out there."

Anna laughed, "Yeah, you too."

Michael smiled at them, trying to stay stern, "Just try and take care of those wings, would you? They're expensive."

"Sorry," Cass grinned, "Got into the moment."

A guard poked his head in, "Hey the contest winners are here."

"Send them in! Send them in!" Cass said excitedly, watching the door for what might be new friends.

Dean heard Castiel excitedly welcoming them in, and Dean figured he was still high off the performance. Who wouldn't be?

Cass had finished up one of the highest energy-level concerts of his life and he couldn't feel better. He smiled brightly at the guard who grudgingly opened the door for the fans to wander in. He'd been looking forward to meeting them since he'd heard about the special tickets Michael had set up. His eyes sparkled as he eyed the doorway. The first one that came in almost floored him.

"Thanks buddy," Dean pat the guard on the shoulder as he walked past him. Dean looked around, not particularly interested in anyone other than Cass. Dean spotted him and smiled, "Long time no see." Dean wondered the surprise that Cass would be experiencing. For a random little town, what were the chances that the one man you danced with at the club wouldn't recognize your face, and then turn out to be the VIP winner of your concert?

"I missed you at the club last night, it's a shame you couldn't stay. But hey, we've got all day today and tomorrow, right? The others will be here real soon."

Dean could hardly keep a calm expression while so excited, and before he was really finished talking he could hear the others in the hall behind him.

The shock of seeing Dean again was starting to settle, though Cass was still pretty surprised. The one man he'd singled out in the club turned out to be one of his VIP fans. A little skip in his chest reminded him he'd been looking for someone special for a while, and the sight of Dean continually caused that little disturbance in his heart. He tried to shake it, he was a professional performer and couldn't just blurt stuff like 'meeting like this three times is fate' or whatever. It had been almost 5 seconds since his dance partner had entered the room. He had to say something.

Excitement started to replace Cass' stunned nerves, his eyes lit up again and his face recommenced movement. "Oh my god!" Cass stood up, his smile growing, "I can't believe it! You won the tickets?" He took several steps over to Dean; the urge to give the man a hug was almost stronger than Cass' self control. He heard the others approaching the room but kept his eyes on Dean, "Sorry about the sudden exit last time, and the time before that." Cass smirked, reminding Dean that they'd almost met again outside of the bathroom. "I guess I should wear a mask in public or something, I'll be able to stick around and talk to people that..." his eyes glanced up and down Dean's torso, taking in the sight, "..Interest me." He made eye contact again, his smile spreading over his face again.

"How could you take off like that without us?" Bella pouted upon entry.

"Dunno," Dean answered, "How could you steal my hard earned performers outfit?"

Bella was still tightly gripping her stolen prize. "What do you care? I thought that you hated PMA."

The entrance of the other winners forced Cass to pay attention to more than Dean. He looked over at Bella as she and Dean argued about the 'stolen outfit' and he couldn't help but laugh, not taking the 'hating PMA' part literally.

Jo ran into the room and almost shrieked, her first in-person seconds with the band she actually heard Castiel _laughing_. "He's SO cute!" She clutched her shaking fists to her mouth in excitement. She looked over at the others and couldn't keep it in, "Oh my god you guys are so cool!" her eyes were stuck on the performing outfits none of them had the chance to get out of yet, aside from Cass who liked to rip his clothing off.

Sam, being the last to enter, pat Dean on the shoulder, "Way to leave us behind, man." Sam looked slightly bruised, most likely from protecting the smaller bodies of the people around him in the mosh pit. He was the biggest one in the group, Dean was second but he was too enthralled and joining the head-bashing to really help. Luckily, thanks to Sam's protection, all the others were relatively unharmed. He looked at the band and settled his breathing; he started to wonder if he was as big a fan of the group as the others were. He liked them, sure, and meeting a celebrity was always awesome. However he wasn't getting all giddy and excited like the others. He had even noticed that Dean was acting like he'd never said awful things about the band earlier. Though Bella had an expression that told Sam she'd put an end to it.

Bella smirked. If Dean had any intention of pretending to like the band in order to get to Cass, she planned on shattering it. "Yeah, pretty sure I remember you saying something about them having no talent? Oh! And you especially didn't like the singer, if I recall, you said he had 'no stage presence.'"

Cass had stopped laughing by now, of course. He tilted his head slightly and looked over at Dean for confirmation. He wasn't offended if someone didn't like the band, not all music is appealing to everyone. Hell, he'd met a few famous artists of the new age and loved the bands as people, couldn't stand listening to their music. He didn't voice any of this yet, however. Cass really wanted to see how Dean would cover this, or if he even intended to. It was moments like this that you really learn what the person values, whether it be stubbornly sticking to your old opinions or being humble enough to admit you'd been wrong.

Dean swallowed hard. He really had two choices: stand up for his previous claims or fold and admit he was wrong after the truth was already out. "Well their CDs do suck." Dean said confidently, "But I will admit that I was dead wrong about Castiel's stage presence."

Castiel didn't change his expression or shift his head back to the upright position; he only squinted, trying to keep the sparkle from his eyes. He was ecstatic to hear that someone changed their mind about his stage presence after one performance, but he was still hoping to see how it played out. At least a little.

"I'm sorry," Balthazar intervened, "Did I hear you say our CDs 'suck'?" Balthazar exchanged scoffing glances with Gabriel, Anna, and Cass. "Then why are you even here?"

Before Bella could make matters worse again, Dean was quick to answer the question. "I'm here because my brother won tickets and asked me to go. I came so I could tell you guys that I think your music sucks."

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, "Okaaaay, then why were you the _first_ one here?"

Dean immediately looked at Castiel, eyeing him up and down. The tight fitting pants complimented the loose button up shirt nicely. "What does it matter?"

"Ohh, a fun one. This is gonna be a loooong weekend boys." Gabriel crossed his arms behind his head and strolled across the back room to pick up a water bottle. "So, do any of our real fans have stuff for us to sign?"

Chuck burst forward with his many poster scrolls and cds. "Oh Oh Oh! I do!" He fumbled a bit, dropping two posters and picking them back up. "If you could all sign these for me, I would be so very grateful." Adam brought up his favourite albums as well.

Anna started getting riled up with the other two instrumentalists, her face started to flush red. She was ready to join the fight when Dean turned his head to look at Castiel and tried to shrug off the fight. Gabriel sounded like he was willing to just sign some random merchandise instead of argue but she wasn't feeling that vibe.

Cass placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. He wasn't about to admit that Dean eyeing him back made him feel special, especially under the current circumstances, though he really wanted to mention it. Fighting yet another urge, he looked at Dean and smiled, "Everyone is entitled to their opinion and if we all liked the same music we'd just be boring." He went to a bag of his that he had ready and fished out his favourite pen. It was one of those ball-point types that tended to trail the ink as they wrote. It made signing his name easier, at least he thought so.

"Let's get some autographs out of the way; I'd like to learn your names before the partying starts." Cass grinned at the group as he approached Chuck and Adam, the only two that had anything out and ready to be signed. Sam and Jo both quickly revealed different items for the band to autograph, not wanting to miss out on it.

Before Cass would sign anything he looked at the individual, "What's your name?" When he'd receive what he was looking for he'd stick his hand out for a shake, "Castiel, nice to meet you." He did this with all of them, except for Dean. He made Dean wait until he was the last person waiting for Cass' attention, when all the others had moved on to the rest of the band. Who would you start your autographs with? The lead singer, of course.

"My name's Chuck." Chuck handed forward all of his stuff. He couldn't exactly shake Castiel's hand with his arms full of merchandise. "It's a real pleasure to meet you; I love all of your work. I know all of your songs inside and out, and I sing along with them whenever I get a chance." Chuck was talking way too fast, but most of it was clear.

Bella kicked Chuck in the back of the knee, having cut Adam in line in exchange for a kiss. "Too much information, poindexter, move it along." She badly wanted Castiel's attention, and would take up far more time than she was giving Chuck hell over taking. Not to mention it was just embarrassing to listen to Chuck gush about how he sings along with every song.

Cass smiled at Chuck, despite Bella's rushing him. "Nonsense, that isn't too much info." He signed everything Chuck handed him, adding a friendly and hopefully inspiring note for the young man later on. Mostly it was a 'good luck' kind of thing, but he figured it'd mean something to the guy. "To be perfectly honest," he looked up at Chuck with a smirk, whispering the next part to him, "I like to sing along to music too, it isn't that weird." He pat Chuck's shoulder as he tried to shuffle aside.

"Bella Talbot, a pleasure to meet you." She smiled brightly, and oddly enough to her friends it was a genuine smile. Who wouldn't be smiling in the face of PMA's lead singer? (Or so the fan mentality goes). She pointed out the space on Castiel's first costume's flimsy wing where she wanted his signature. The costume was followed by a copy of every PMA album released to date, as well as her VIP pass and a professional print job of Castiel's portrait. "You had an amazing show. Have you ever considered adding flight to your theatrics? You're depicted as an angel, right? So why not some cables and techniks? I think it would look amazing!" Bella was the sort of fan who knew what she liked, and exactly what she'd change.

Cass could only smile back at her, "Well Bella that's what I've been saying." He glanced at the others who seemed to roll their eyes at him. He looked back at Bella with a wink, "I think I'm weakening them on the topic." He had a feeling that he'd end up seeing a few different things for the autographs, though he hadn't expected to sign his costume. "I can't believe one of you guys caught this thing," he laughed, "I kicked a bunch of fabric hoping it wouldn't catch around my leg."

Moving on, Adam put forward his VIP pass (finding that Bella had a pretty good idea there) and his incomplete cd collection. "My name's Adam Winchester. I'm so very happy to be here. Thanks for coming to Lawrence and signing my stuff." Adam had a thing for Anna, and was in no way interested in wasting time talking to Cass, besides; the others would want to talk to him anyway. Adam continued down the autograph line til he got to Anna, and made several failed attempts at flirting with the hot headed red head.

Cass signed for Adam and just grinned unendingly, he saw the way Adam looked at Anna and leaned forward to whisper to him too, "Just a piece of advice, my friend," he glanced at Anna then back at Adam, "She _loves_ stuffed animals, she has a lot of teddy bears though so I'd avoid those." He gave a quick wink as the boy trotted over to the band's red head. Next was Dean.

Cass' blue eyes slowly moved up from Dean's chest to meet those incredible, hazel orbs. His gaze shifted left and right, he wasn't sure which of Dean's eyes he wanted to focus on.

Dean hung back when the autographing started. He wasn't a fan, and didn't bring anything with him. It didn't bother him that Cass was pointedly ignoring him. Frankly, it was hard to tell. When the line passed on, Castiel focused in on Dean, and Dean couldn't help but notice that Castiel was checking him out. Again. It seemed to be a common occurrence that those icy blues would trail up and down Dean's body before making eye contact. Not that Dean was completely innocent; his most prominent thought was the memory of Castiel's tightly clad hips seductively swaying with the beat in the club.

Cass' voice came out almost as a whisper, "And you?" He felt another skip in his chest as he dared take a step closer to the slightly taller male.

Dean just looked at him, "Me? I didn't bring anything to sign. But here," Dean pulled a permanent marker out his jacket pocket and handed it to Cass. Lifting up his shirt to expose his incredibly muscled torso, Dean invited Castiel's signature. "You can sign me. Make it out to Dean Winchester." Dean smirked, always proud of himself for being a little left of center.

Cass felt a hot blush come over his cheeks as he took the marker from his dance partner. "Dean Winchester..." he repeated softly, eyeing the perfectly toned muscle for a good spot to sign. His gaze rested on Dean's hipline, that incredible crease that disappeared into the man's jeans. A shudder ran up Cass' back as he stared, he licked his lips and leaned in close with the marker. Several statements and phrases ran through his head as the tip of the marker touched down on Dean's skin, but he was only really fond of one.

'_Property of Castiel'_ written horizontally just above Dean's jeans. Cass smiled proudly at it and handed the marker back to Dean, a wide grin on his face. He wasn't quite sure what he was trying to accomplish with this guy but the flirting was too much fun. He wasn't sure why he'd blushed earlier, it wasn't something he normally did, or ever did for that matter. Something was happening to him and he liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's blood ran hot when he caught a glimpse of Castiel's lustful eyeing of his bare torso. The point was to make _him_ squirm; it half worked, but it also half backfired. Dean was curious, what was the most creative thing Cass could come up with when confronted with such an unexpected invitation. Dean's face reddened a bit when Castiel lowered himself to Dean's waist, the marker poised above Dean's hip.

Looking down and trying to read at an upside down angle, Dean made out the text: Property of Castiel. His writing was really good, and it actually looked pretty cool. _'I could tattoo that...'_ Dean had to give himself a mental slap. There were just _so _many things wrong with that. "Heh, you'd better actually lay claim to what's yours if you intend to keep it." It was sort of a challenge, and Dean couldn't help but wonder what was going on here, between the two of them. It was a playful flirting game, to be sure. Neither of their actions or comments could possibly be considered those of an individual who was truly oblivious. They had a clue, a very lust-driven clue.

Michael walked into the room, whether all autographs and introductions were finished or not. "I have a club all picked out for tonight," He smiled at the group, feeling like he'd done a great job.

Michael's entrance was a well timed inconvenience for Dean. Watching Castiel almost squirm was one of the most amazing experiences of Dean's evening yet. Key word being 'yet.' Dean gave Michael a slightly pissed off look. He was that suited guy that seemed to be pulling Castiel's strings. Whatever he did, legitimate or not, Dean didn't like him. Not one bit. He already got the feeling that he'd end up punching that guy eventually.

Anna scratched the back of her head, "I kind of feel like a karaoke bar tonight, actually."

Jo almost fainted, "Oh my god I love karaoke!" she jumped up and down, just the thought of being in one of those private karaoke rooms with PMA almost made her heart give out. They'd get several private performances all night!

Dean promptly covered his ears when Jo broke into yet another fangirl-scream. "Could you _not_ do that? Please?" Dean's words were asking, his tone was demanding. In all honesty, he'd prefer the club to karaoke. What he wouldn't give to get Castiel dancing again. But one on one time could be more of a possibility in a smaller group.

Bella was beaming and bouncing with Jo, every step of the way. "Oh! Karaoke sounds amazing! I'd love to go!" The idea of Castiel having a lot to drink meant good things for her.

Cass looked over at them and crossed his arms over his chest, "Getting up in front of people I know and singing random songs?" He shook his head playfully, "I don't know guys, I'll probably have to get really drunk before I have the nerve to even try it."

Anna laughed at him, "Awe poor Cass. Everyone be sure to be extra nice to him when he's singing, he gets stage fright."

Cass could only play along further with the joke by eagerly nodding his head, "You'll make me cry if you laugh at me." He grinned and glanced back at Dean, "I hope you're up for karaoke because it sounds like that's where our little group is going."

Dean felt shivers run down his spine when Cass turned that smile on him. He had to come back with something good. "Yeah, karaoke sounds great. Can't wait to see you cry," Dean returned the smirk, secretly hoping it was taken in good humour. After saying it aloud Dean realized how creepy it sounded.

Michael rolled his eyes and walked out of the room without another word. Sam laughed at the sight of the completely unimpressed manager, imagining that PMA was a little more high maintenance than everyone on the outside thought. "And who was...?" He asked, motioning toward the walking ball of stress.

Castiel casually waved his hand, "Don't worry about him, that's Michael, our manager."

"Stick in the mud." Anna added with a nod.

Dean took the opportunity to follow up on Sam's observation. "Manager, huh? Yeah, he sure does look like a stick in the mud." Dean made a mental note to remember the man's name: Michael. Michael needed a good swift kick in the ass. Somewhere in Dean's mind he realized that his dislike for the man was greatly unfounded, but he didn't really care. Michael had come between him and Castiel and he was going to do it again. And eventually he was going to pay for it.

Anna just shrugged, "Well what do you guys say? Karaoke?" She looked over at Adam and Chuck, knowing that most of her sway was with the male clientele.

Adam and Chuck completely swooned when Anna's question turned on them. "I'll sing whatever songs you want," Adam tried a very, very bad pick up line that had Dean cringing. If nothing else, Adam could have at least followed Dean's advice with women.

Cass was excited that everyone seemed so jazzed to go to karaoke. He didn't want to point out that he'd kick their asses, mostly because it wasn't a competition. His gaze settled on Dean for majority of the following conversations, a continuous image of Dean slowly lifting up his shirt passing along inside his head. He let out a light 'Mmm' as he let the image get to him. It was hot, he wasn't going to lie.

Michael arranged for a limo to pick them all up and drive them down to Lawrence's karaoke bar. Cass made a point of sitting next to Dean, not wanting to lose the connection they'd made yet. The further away they'd sit from one another the less they'd talk to each other. Or that's at least how Cass had it set up in his head.

When the limo pulled up, all the average small town folk seemed impressed –that is, except for Bella. She looked like she'd seen it all before, and so fit in a bit better with the celebrities at this point. Cass looked at the expressions on the small town faces and couldn't help his grin, "You guys are adorable." He said as he approached it, "To be fair though..." He looked up sheepishly, "The first time I saw one of these things pull up for me I totally geeked out." Laughing Cass hopped inside, glancing at Dean again before he did.

Having noticed Castiel's unusual focus on Dean, Bella figured she'd change her tactics to someone else: Anna. They were sure to have plenty in common, and Bella could play off of Adam's pathetic attempts to make herself look good in Anna's eyes. Get through the friend to get to the man.

"So Anna, how do you put up with a band comprised completely of men? Doesn't the tour bus get a little, nasty?"

Gabriel cut Anna off, "Nasty falls short of all kinds of things that that tour bus is. Babe, you don't even _know_." He had a laugh, likely reminiscing on several pranks played during their travels, likely having something to do with atrocious smells, seeing as how they were in small quarters.

Anna looked at Bella and opened her mouth briefly, then glared at Gabriel. "What he says doesn't even come close to describing it." She looked at Bella and shook her head, "It's just awful. Never do it if you don't have to."

Cass burst into laughter, "Oh my god remember the no-shave contest!" He wiped a tear away from his eye, he looked at the others, a lot of his focus on Dean, "We were gonna be on the road for about a week straight before getting to our destination so I proposed a contest. Basically by the end of the week we would see who had the most hair on their faces."

Anna shook her head, "It was worse than that, we were gonna be away from the public's eye for the last three days of that god forsaken trip. Gabriel, the lovely douche that he is, decided they should up the 'stakes' and see who looked and smelled more like a hobo by the end of it." She frowned at her band mates, "It was disgusting, they both agreed and made a point of being totally gross. Gabriel smelled the worst but Cass had the most hair, and Balthazar did the best at looking like a hobo."

Balthazar burst out laughing right alongside Castiel. "The no shave contest? That was hilarious! By the end of it Gabriel looked like a dirty Frenchman. He can't grow facial hair to save his life!"

"Keep laughing, hobo," Gabriel shot back. "The best part was deciding to shower and shave in our hotel. The desk clerk looked at Balthazar and was all like: 'we don't let the homeless stay here.'" Gabriel had put on the best mocking face and voice for his piss poor impersonation, eliciting more laughs from the others.

Balthazar slowed his laughs to continue the story, "So I look at Cass and say: 'they do in California.' And we both bust into the South Park rendition of 'Super Cool to the Homeless'! It was hysterical!"

Gabriel wiped a tear away, "Michael was sooo not impressed. The hotel manager made us wait outside until Michael showed up to clear things up. But you see, our manager doesn't travel with us-"

"Apparently for good reason," Bella mused.

"Right, so when Michael showed up and saw the super-hairy Castiel, the full on subway station hobo Balthazar, and got close enough to smell me... well let's just say he had a bit of a conniption fit. Luckily for us, the hotel manager got the brunt end of it for not honouring our Ids and checking us into our rooms."

"I loved the look on that manager's face!" Cass cried out, "He was so uncomfortable, especially when Gabriel 'unknowingly' kept a close proximity to him. You smelled so bad man!" He couldn't wipe the grin off his face as the recollection just kept unfolding.

Chuck and Adam were holding there stomach in side-splitting laughter throughout the retelling. These guys were a ton of fun. There was always that suspicion that your idols would be total douche bags with a superiority complex, but these guys were just cool. Chuck took out his camera and a notepad, "I am scrapbooking this. Do you mind?" Chuck took several pictures of the band laughing and jotted down the story so he wouldn't forget it.

Cass looked over at Chuck and shook his head, "Scrapbook away, my friend. Hell, I want a copy of the original pictures after tomorrow." He was a bit of a scrapbook type himself, he liked to take pictures of people and just glue them into a notebook he had back on the tour bus. It was just one of those things that helped him feel sane half the time.

Everyone was properly seated in the limo now; it was finally able to take off.

Dean was snugly seated next to Cass, and wasn't going to make a peep to argue. The man was gorgeous, and Dean was finally making physical contact. Well, the dancing the night before was a far better physical contact, but this was different. They knew each other now, at least they knew the other's identity. Dean's hand inconspicuously slipped onto Castiel's knee, just to be comfortable. They were seated rather close, after all.

Cass felt Dean's hand slide onto his knee and he looked down at it, then back up at Dean. He felt several irregular beats in his chest, it skipped once when Dean's hand touched him, a second time when he saw it on his knee, and a third time when his eyes met Dean's. He swallowed visibly, something in his mind telling him that there was more to this than he thought there might have been, or more than he was willing to admit.

Cass drew attention to it and Dean was happy to respond. "Sorry, is that a problem?" He assumed it wouldn't be, but if it was Dean was ready to back off.

He felt another skip in his chest when Dean spoke and shook his head, "No problem," his smile crept back onto his lips, "I have more interesting places for you to rest your hand, if you wanted." He didn't break eye contact and kept a straight face as he spoke, hoping to see what kind of reaction he'd get from such an obvious advance.

Dean's right eyebrow rose in curiosity as his head tilted slightly. That was blatant, even for him. Now he was torn between not backing down and going for an increasingly tense situation or backing down with style. In reality there was option B: to say: 'like an attached dead Siamese twin?' (because that would be interesting) or option A, which would look similar to a game of chicken. Dean slid his hand up Castiel's thigh slowly, moving his hand from a safer top of the leg to a more directly flirtatious inner thigh location. "Am I on the right track?"

Cass hadn't expected Dean to play along with his little flirting game in the limo but before he knew it Dean's hand was on his thigh. A rush of heat and a jumble of thoughts flowed into his head, he couldn't have been more happy that the limo was dark. His cheeks, he knew, would be a bright red. His options were similar to Dean's, either push it along, back off, or say something interesting. His mind quickly fumbled over several different things to say or do, knowing that a few of them might lead to some dangerous situations. He made a decision and smiled at Dean, he liked where they were at and he didn't want to push it any further for fear of pushing too hard, too fast. His decision was to only nod his head, his eyes not leaving Dean's. "Keep that up and I'll have to claim what's mine soon."

Sam, who was seated next to Chuck, watched the spark between his brother and Castiel increase massively. He wasn't quite sure what he should say, or if he should say anything at all. The fact that Dean liked a guy was beyond Sam's comprehension, and the fact that it was Castiel, the face of PMA, just blew his mind. He decided not to say anything and sat quietly for the most part. He turned his gaze on Gabriel, "So I've heard that you're the prankster in the band, any stories there?" He was hoping to get something going, something that would take away from Dean and Cass in the corner of the limo.

The band's funny stories had been attention grabbing enough, with Gabriel making majority of the jokes thus far. Surprisingly little attention was paid to Castiel in the face of grandiose humour.

"You want stories from me?" Gabriel scoffed, and Balthazar mirrored the shocked question.

"You want stories from _him_?" He asked, gesturing to Gabriel with a sidelong point.

Cass looked at Sam and joined his friends, "You want stories from him?" Mimicking the guys' tones almost perfectly.

"Well I'll give you a few options," Gabriel stretched his arms out in front of him, cracking his intertwined fingers for emphasis. "There was this time that Cass thought it would be funny to expand on the 'panty raid' concept. That was fun. There was this time we were all a little bitter with Michael for cancelling our show due to a bomb threat, so we played a prank on him –I masterminded it, but the others were totally onboard. As if the answer to every question asked of us we gave "BOMB!" as a response and dove out of sight wasn't bad enough, we actually planted a few bombs in out next concert locations. Nothing big, just enough to piss Michael off. But seriously, the next time someone asks you 'why not?' shout 'BOMB THREAT' and dive under the table. It's funny twice, and for the next two weeks they're just going to be mad. It's awesome."

Cass tried not to laugh at the bomb story but he couldn't help it, "I loved planting those bombs! Oh the stupidest locations were available to us. At one point there was a security guard staring at me as I snuck along to hide one of mine. I was gonna put it on the big statue the building had, the one right in the front lobby, right in plain sight. That was the idea; it was just a stupid location for a bomb, which no one would really know what to do with. The guard just kept watching me; I made eye contact with him, smiled and waved. He waved back and I swear he just stood there as I climbed up the statue and strapped the bomb to its head. I hopped down and snuck away like I had snuck in, later I saw that the guard hadn't even gone to get the damn thing down. So lesson learned; if you wanna be a terrorist, be so incredibly casual and obvious and they'll think you're joking."

Anna smirked, "I think one of my favourites was when Cass went through that 'sunglasses' phase. He wore them everywhere he went and at first no one questioned it but when he'd come out of the bathroom with them on, the shower, go to shows with them and interviews, we started getting curious. After that, the rest of us did it too, just wearing sunglasses everywhere we went. Hell, there are probably posters of us with them on." She laughed, "Michael got so fed up with us, he walked over to Cass and snatched them off his face only to find a smaller pair beneath the first ones. We were in public in front of a bunch of somewhat important news folk, the shock on Michael's face was priceless."

Cass grinned, "You have no idea, he was furious!"

"But somehow Cass kept a straight face through it, knowing how it looked. He just stared at Michael and casually took the bigger pair back, putting them back on his face and giving a short nod before walking into the building we were staying in. Michael doesn't let us wear sunglasses for work occasions anymore."

Finally they pulled up to the bar and Cass was one of the first ones out the door, though he wasn't the only one to be bolting up the front steps. Chuck and Adam were not far behind. Bella was attempting to play it cool, hanging back and attempting to befriend Anna. Sam casually walked in the back of the pack while their over excited friends darted ahead of them.

Dean felt a little hurt that Cass was so quick to run away from him and the limo, but he covered it quickly. Cass was excited, for something. He was in a hurry to get to the party. It had nothing to do with avoiding Dean, and Dean would put dollars to donuts that Cass would sit next to him again at karaoke.

Cass went to the front counter and practically threw himself over it. He was leaning up and looking the clerk straight the eye, "Hi! We called about twenty minutes ago?"

Gabriel was hot on Cass' heels, never one to miss his over-energetic social faux pas. He knew he wasn't disappointed when he saw the face of the poor cashier working the front desk. She looked like she wanted to scream and kiss the odd chipmunked-faced individual in front of her. Gabriel let out a knee-smacked guffaw at the whole ordeal.

The clerk swallowed hard, having heard the conversation her boss had over the phone just moments earlier. _Pleasure My Angel_ was coming to rent one of their rooms, and now she had Castiel, the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, leaning over her counter and nearly touching noses with her. She'd heard somewhere that he had a personal space issue, though she always thought it was that he didn't like people being in his. She was quickly learning that wasn't quite the case, he moreover had a problem with detecting other people's bubbles. "Y-Yes." She gave him the key to their best room, "Through that door, it'll be the room at the end of the long hallway."

Cass smiled and gently snatched the key from her, "Thanks, sweetheart." He winked at the group and started his usual confident stride down the hall.

Sam looked over at his friends then at Dean. He leaned in for a moment, "Can you believe that we're actually here?" He whispered, starting to feel the excitement of the moment. He thought earlier that he probably wasn't as big of a fan as the others, but once meeting the band he'd found himself almost speechless.

The others caught up in time to catch Casteil's enthusiastic wink and watch him take off down the hall. Dean was astonished that Sam leaned in to talk to him, of all people. Why tell Dean that you're so excited? When did Sam ever share anything like that with him? "Dude, you have no idea." Dean took a quick glance at Castiel's ass as he disappeared down the hall. "Believing that I'm 'here' could refer to my physical location, such as the karaoke bar, my social location, such as with celebrities; or my sexual orientation. Please don't ask if I can believe it, because I really can't." Dean wasn't sure if he should be sharing that with anyone, but he trusted Sam and couldn't very well get away with saying nothing.

Sam looked at Dean, his expression nothing short of shocked. Since when did Dean share anything? Especially anything about a questioned sexuality? It wasn't normal but then again nothing about their situation seemed to be. It was amazing and Sam couldn't wait to listen to everyone perform, not intending to hop on stage himself. He'd have to be really drunk before that happened.

Dean pushed his way past the others to ensure primary seating next to Castiel. Apparently Cass wouldn't be sitting next to him if he wasn't fast enough to get there first. Dean caught up with Cass at the end of the hall. "So how long do we have the room for anyway? Don't want the real celebrities hogging all the mic time." Dean smirked, but in truth he was slowly realizing that they all agreed to go into an activity in which they all sucked with a group of professionals. Dean shrugged it off, he could sing, that was no big deal.

Dean couldn't possibly follow Cass' act, so he was the first to grab the mic and start flipping through the available songs. "Oldest goes first," Dean explained absently, not bothering to consider that the members of PMA were probably older than him. Dean had a hard time selecting music –all his favourites were there, the classics and the oldies always were.

As the others entered Dean picked up the mic. Cass beamed, eagerly awaiting Dean's choice. He wanted to know what kind of music Dean liked, for future reference.

He settled for Deep Purple's "Black Night." None of Dean's friends were particularly surprised by his selection, nor were they particularly impressed. Dean was alone in his preference of music –or so he thought. Balthazar, being of an older generation, greatly appreciated Dean's musical selection.

"Great choice!" He cheered upon entering the private room, rum already in hand.

Sam walked in with a rye and coke in his hand and smirked. He wasn't too surprised Dean chose the song he did, though he had honestly expected something Zeppelin. Jo stuck her tongue out at the choice and immediately ran to the song choices for her turn, hoping to find something by Alanis Morissette or Pink.

Adam and Chuck took Dean's song to get a drink –no one wanted to hear it. "C'mon, Dean. There're like, two lines in the whole song, one of which is the title." Adam hated Dean's music, it was just like their dad's and it was old and out dated.

Chuck elbowed Adam and whispered harshly –well, as harsh as Chuck can be, anyway. "Do you remember how _long_ stairway to heaven is? Be happy he didn't pick that one."

During Dean's performance Cass listened carefully to the way it was sung and paid particular attention to Dean's tone. You can always tell what the singer's favourite part of the song is just by listening to their voice as they sang it. He tried to catch the meaning behind Dean's favourite part but didn't know the man well enough to really do it.

After his performance, Dean took a seat next to Cass. "You going to let the rest of them have a chance before destroying your competition?" He was joking, but hoping to convince Cass to sit with him a while.

Cass clapped enthusiastically. "Amazing! Dean, I didn't know you could sing too." He referred to the fact that he knew Dean was a good dancer, or at least made a nice post to dance off of. He smiled at Dean as he sat down, "Incredible. And I figure that I might give them a shot before I blow them out of the water." His smile quickly turned into a grin, he was good and he knew it. Why not flaunt it a little?

Dean nodded a little, "Why don't we go and grab some drinks while they pick the next song?"

That hot blush returned to Cass' cheeks at the thought of the possibilities that action implied. He quickly shook his head to rattle his brain, making it look like a shiver in case Dean might take it wrong. "Of course, since this is part of your VIP package these'll be on me tonight."

Dean headed out of the room toward the bar. He glanced over at Cass periodically, partially to check if he was still there, and partially just to check him out. It was hard to get over that ass in those jeans.

Cass watched Dean's periodic glances and started to wonder. Several thoughts ran through his head but he couldn't really put his finger on any of them. He wondered if Dean was feeling the same things he was? Maybe there was something between them, or maybe he was just incredibly horny. But then again, he'd been horny like that before and it had never caused the same blushing and skipping of heartbeats like this feeling had. What on earth was happening?

"So, any questions?" Dean figured it'd be a nice turn around to get Cass asking questions rather than always answering fans' questions. In all honesty, he had no idea how to proceed with flirting with a man.

Cass looked up at him and thought about the questions he'd just had, shaking his head again. "I don't know..." He laughed a little, "I mean, should I have any?" He shook his head for the third time, "That sounded arrogant. I mean- I don't really know what I mean." He scratched the back of his head. Was he nervous? He hadn't gotten nervous around someone he flirted with since before he'd been discovered. Hell, since before puberty ended. He'd always been good at this sort of thing.

Watching Cass shake his head –repeatedly; in an attempt to remain calm and in control made Dean laugh. The guy was more nervous than he was! It was really kinda cute how Cass tried to brush it all off.

"Yeah, you do sound kind of arrogant. Don't tell me you're denying your blatant interest in me. And you have no questions at all?"

"Alright, how about this? I want to get to know you and I think this'll be kinda fun, I'm gonna throw a list of questions at you and once I'm done you can answer them. After that you ask me, okay?" He figured that blurting out a bunch of questions would help him roll up the courage to ask real ones. Then again, even getting Dean to answer 'what's your favourite colour' questions would help him get to know the fairly rough and admittedly gorgeous man. "Okay." He took a breath and paused to think. He let the breath burst out of him as he laughed again, "I have no idea where to start."

Dean nodded, listening to Castiel's proposal which could've been summed up by 'Let's play a game of twenty questions.' "Alright, hit me." Dean smiled as Castiel burst into laughter again. "No idea where to start, huh? I've been known to have that effect on people."

Cass looked at Dean again, just as he was starting to realize how nervous he was it began fading the longer the stared into Dean's eyes. "So was Bella telling the truth earlier? About you hating us? And if so then can I ask why? I know you didn't pay attention, you would have recognized me immediately in the club if you had." He paused again to think of more questions, lifting his finger to make sure Dean didn't start answering yet.

"Who's your hero and why? And don't just say 'superman because he's really strong', I want a real answer." Cass smiled a little, "What are you good at? What do you do when you're bored? What's your favourite type of entertainment? What's your favourite food? Are you religious, if so what kind?" He figured that rattling off too many questions wouldn't be too good but he needed to get it out there. "What part of our performance was your favourite part? Do you like dancing? Do you like dancing with me? Will you dance with me again? And-" He took another deep breath, this time his eyes fixated on Dean's lips. "And would you just fucking kiss me already?" He blurted out, his cheeks brightening a little.

Cass' eyes popped wide open and he covered his mouth, "Oh my god I'm sorry," he hadn't even asked if Dean swung that way. Sure, they'd been flirting and everything but that didn't mean anything if Dean was just playing along.

Dean tried following Cass' mile-a-minute questions, trying to formulate answers to them as Cass went. Not being able to answer immediately was a pain in the ass. Cass made it through the equivalent of fourteen questions before asking the mind-blowing, knock-your-socks-off conclusion. Dean didn't skip a beat before grabbing Castiel by his button up shirt with his right hand, and pulling his hands away from his mouth with the left, and dragging him in for a rough kiss. Cass wouldn't have had much time to even apologize first.

Dean's arms around him sent further rushes of heat to his face, and caused a strong flow of blood to leave his brain. It was sudden, rough, and so damn good. Cass had just been man-handled and he was loving it, thoroughly enjoying Dean's aggression, though he hadn't quite gotten a hold of himself. He enjoyed it though he was shocked as hell.

After snagging Cass in a kiss, Dean's left hand let go of Cass' arms and wrapped around his back, sliding down over his well formed ass. Dean released Castiel's shirt and his right hand trailed a similar path to mirror the left. Continuing the kiss with two firm hands on Castiel's buttocks, Dean lifted Cass off the ground, encouraging his legs to wrap around Dean's waist as he turned them around and pinned Cass' back to the wall. With Cass' weight supported by the wall, Dean let go of his ass with his right hand as it snaked up Castiel's loose fitting button up to get a feel for the man's slender torso.

Cass shuddered as he felt Dean's hands sliding over his body, touching him and firmly grasping his rear. He understood the invitation and hopped up, wrapping his arms and legs around Dean's shoulders and waist, pressing his already shaking midsection against Dean's beautifully toned torso. Before he could let the moment sink in Dean had pinned him, sending a light moan into his throat, one that he couldn't keep in. His breathing had lost its rhythm long before Dean's hand felt up his abdomen. He slid his own right hand up the back of Dean's neck and cupped the back of his head, while Cass' left hand thoroughly felt up the muscles that formed Dean's back. He couldn't stop a second shiver that ran up his spine as he discovered how well built Dean was.

Slowly Dean's mind caught up with him, not only had Castiel not asked if Dean swung that way, Dean hadn't had a chance to seriously ask himself that. He passed the idea by Sam only minutes ago, and had been wrestling with it for about a day. Not much thought had been put into an identity-changing statement such as open homosexuality. Especially with a singer of a band he so thoroughly dissed, a band whose music was the essence of Dean's disdain in today's pop culture.

Dean broke off the kiss and slowly backed his face away from Castiel's. He was as shocked as Cass was, to be fully honest, and hadn't a clue how to proceed from here. Such an emphatic kiss would undoubtedly tell Castiel 'yes, let's do this' and that was the intention behind it. But Dean was still a little further behind that.

Not much of his own confusion showed through, however, as his half lidded gaze remained fixed on Castiel's breathless expression. The man was truly beautiful close up, and those sparkling eyes held so much excitement for life.

"The kind of dancing I want to do with you requires that we skip out a little early."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author;s Note_: Again, thanks for the reviews, you guys rock. If anyone was wonder, Michael looks like Matt Cohan because that guy rules XD**

* * *

><p>The kiss was broken and Cass stared up at Dean, his lips full and swollen from their rough make-out session, his cheeks flushed red and his pupils blown wide in a lustful stare. He swallowed, his lips parted slightly as his mind raced for something to say. Dean hadn't put him down yet and Cass' back was still pinned against the wall, his hips still pressed into Dean's. A light aching in his lower regions told Cass that he really wanted this to happen, though a painful throbbing in his chest told him to slow the fuck down.<p>

After the kiss was broken, Dean had to take in the sights, roughing this man up was an activity he wanted desperately to partake of again. As Castiel searched for the words, his lips parted –and Dean took it as an invitation to go again. Dean leaned in with another kiss, his tongue entering Castiel's mouth for some exploratory fun. Between darting in and out, Dean playfully bit Cass' lower lip, his aggressive streak starting to get the better of him.

Cass' mind raced faster and faster as Dean continued to make out with him, he wanted it he really did. His body started aching for it more and more. He fought Dean's tongue with his own, though his mind hadn't slowed any. There were words that he needed to exchange with the other man, feelings he needed express before pushing it any further.

"**The kind of dancing I want to do with you requires that we skip out a little early."**

Cass smiled shyly, remembering "I've never done this before." He admitted, "Making out, yes, with a man, yes, but never with someone who was as interested as I was."

Once Cass found his words, Dean had to make an extra effort to pay attention. He wasn't big on talking in situations that demanded more action than word, like this one. He followed Cass' words with slow nods of 'get to the point already.' He'd never done it before; he'd done it before, whatever. "Yes," Dean interrupted, trying to push things along, "I'm very interested. And you've just said that you are..." Dean leaned in past Castiel's face and bit at his earlobe. "So what's the problem?"

Cass looked Dean up and down again and let out a gentle laugh, "Can I ask you another question?" He looked into Dean's eyes again.

Dean pulled back and met Castiel's stare. He was sort of curious as to why Castiel always asked if he could ask. It quadrupled the number of questions he asked. "If you haven't noticed, I'm 1 for 15 on answering your questions. But you can try."

"Can this be more than..." Cass had to stop himself; he was jumping the gun _way_ ahead of time. "Uh nevermind, I'll ask later." He suddenly felt incredibly stupid for starting the question. He'd been lonely and wanted someone to be with him, to hold him and stay with him no matter what. He'd been looking and Dean had caught his eye, but just because he was interested in Dean didn't mean Dean was looking for the same thing.

"Alright, later sounds good." Dean was done with talk. Questions or no questions, he was either going to get Castiel's clothes off or get a strong drink. His hands moved over Castiel's body again, eager to pick up where they left off.

Dean seemed more than impatient and it was starting to make Cass nervous, a painful ache in his chest started forming, though he tried to ignore it. Cass looked at him worriedly, Dean seemed to miss the 'can this be more than-' part of his question. Dean was more interested in fucking him than talking to him, which made sense. Cass wasn't sure how to react to it, he wanted Dean, wanted him in more ways than he was able to admit at this time.

Cass shifted slightly, still against the wall with his legs still around Dean's waist. "You're pretty hot, you know." He said softly, running his hands down the sides of Dean's torso.

Dean continued to plant a series of demanding kisses on Castiel's neck, down to his collarbone, tugging at the collar of his shirt with his teeth. He slowed and looked up at Castiel. "You know, it sounds like you're stalling." Dean was being completely blatant with his observation, just shy of shouting 'C'MON!' and throwing a bit of a fit. Castiel dropped his legs and returned to a standing position, still cornered against the wall, but not as close.

Cass felt another ache in his chest as he looked at Dean's face again. He felt his body begin to tremble and he dropped his legs from around Dean. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I know I'm being forward but-"

"Castiel?" Michael's voice carried down the hall like he had used a mega-phone. "The others said you left a while ago, is everything alright?"

Cass looked over at Michael and nodded, knowing that the image Michael was getting looked rather incriminating on Dean's part. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Cass waved him off, "Go, please."

Michael nodded, looked at Dean curiously and slowly walked back toward the karaoke room.

Dean glared down the hall at the source of the interruption, although he was already starting to get the picture that things weren't going to go the way he wanted. It was that pesky manager again. Dean had a feeling he'd get in the way, but with Castiel rather fond of his manager, and with more pressing matters immediately at hand, Dean couldn't very well stroll down the hall and deck the man. Dean met Michael's curious stare with a triumphant, possessive glare in return.

Cass sighed and looked back up at Dean, "It's a long story," he tried to get back on the same track Michael had interrupted but couldn't find the words. "I like you, Dean." Cass nodded, "And... that's why I can't do this tonight." He knew it sounded very feminine of him to say but it was true. He liked Dean, and if Dean didn't return the feeling and ended up just fucking and leaving, well... It wasn't something Cass wanted to go through again. "I hope you understand." _'Please understand.'_

Turning back to his conversation with Castiel certainly didn't end the way he wanted. Dean let go and backed up a step, realizing that he was way too close to something that wasn't going to happen. He lifted a hand to the bridge of his nose, trying to figure it all out. _'He likes me? But doesn't want sex... Alright, to a school girl this would be a no-brainer: he wants to go out on a lot of really romantic dates and plan a future. Fantastic. But what the hell do I do with an answer like that?'_ Dean dropped his arm and just looked at Castiel. His disappointment was evident, and his default displeased face had a bad tendency to look completely pissed.

Cass didn't want to run away from Dean, he truly didn't. What could he say? _'Explaining yourself would be a great place to start, idiot.'_ "I know what you're probably thinking; 'what the hell, you started it.' Right?" He made no move to get away from Dean, he liked having the bigger male corner him against the wall, and he really enjoyed how close they were to one another. "I've been in a situation kind of like this, except I was the only one interested." He sighed, "It was before the fame and everything, if you're wondering. I don't want to bore you with a story if you don't want to hear it." He tried to crack a smile at that, hoping to seem less irritating to the not-fan.

Cass fidgeted; it felt like one of those 'I didn't ask for your life story' kinds of moments. To explain himself really required a 'life story, info-dumping' session. He was already starting to feel like Dean didn't want to hear it. "Please don't get me wrong, I really want to do this." He could still feel a slight pressure in his jeans as he spoke, the thought of Dean kissing him so fervently again keeping that little ache alive. "Is there anything I can say at this point?"

"I don't get it," Dean stated without further attempts to resolve the matter on his own. He hadn't intended on scaring Cass, but his patience was less than thin. Cass' answer to the situation harked back to a previous experience, and Dean felt a long story coming on. When he picked up chicks at the bar, it was for a night. That was it. And here was this travelling performer, who would never again in his career return to a small, back water town like Lawrence asking for god knows what kind of commitment from him. It didn't make any sense. But like the chicks at the bar, repeated attempts were sometimes necessary to get the gold.

Cass squeezed his eyes shut for a moment; of course Dean didn't get it. He barely understood what was happening to him. Part of him wanted to yell, wanted to throw Dean off and get the guards. All Dean wanted was sex, why was it so hard to imagine having a relationship? Why did he even want one? He was an amazing singer and could get whatever he wanted... right? But... he wanted Dean, and he wanted Dean for himself for longer than one or two nights of fun. So basically he couldn't get whatever he wanted. That was something he used to be used to, before getting famous anyway. He watched Dean's expressions change and couldn't help but tilt his head in confusion.

Dean smiled, shoving the pissed off frustration back in his mind. He hoped it looked genuine. "Honestly, we have all day tomorrow too. Now I know that's not the kind of time you want," Dean stepped in close again and caressed Castiel's cheek with the back of his hand. "But it'll be quality time. Who knows what'll happen. And we have plenty of time for a lengthy story. Let's take a seat at the bar, I need a drink." One thing was for sure – Dean needed a drink, and that was no lie. Cass' clothes were, afterall, remaining on his body so a strong beverage was in order.

Dean sounded like he'd changed his mind, or at least forced his anger at the lead singer down a little ways. Cass bit his bottom lip briefly and nodded, feeling that ache in his chest start throbbing. A pressure behind his eyes made him stop and take a deep breath, of all things he wasn't going to cry in front of someone he'd just met. He quickly smiled at Dean and nodded, "Right, we have all day tomorrow." He started toward the bar to sit, muttering to himself though he wasn't entirely careful about how loud it was, "Never know what'll happen, maybe you'll give a shit about me as a person..." He was really feeling like all Dean wanted was in his pants.

To break the awkward moment, and prove to Cass that he was interested in talk, Dean started off the conversation. "Honestly, I've never had a thing for guys, not ever. You're the first, you know that? I don't know if it's anything worth taking pride in, but it ain't nothing." Dean ordered a double shot of scotch and hammered it back upon receiving it.

'_I really fucked up,'_ Dean thought as he sat next to Cass at the bar. He'd continue to be nice and keep trying, but he couldn't take back his previous reactions. 'Completely screwed' would be a great, and ironic, way to describe it. Dean made a note to confront Cass about that utterance once the conversation got rolling.

Cass was a little surprised that right after his angry grumblings, Dean started trying to talk to him. He eyed the other man warily at first, wondering if this might be another ploy to get him in the mood again. The words that came out of Dean's mouth weren't entirely convincing.

"And frankly, you did start this. So I am kinda curious as to why you put a stop to it. You bi-polar or something?" Dean was joking, of course. But a sensitive topic like this wasn't the best time for jokes. "Sorry." Dean looked down at his empty glass and placed it back on the bar.

"Bi-polar? Very funny..." Cass sat at the bar next to Dean and just put his head down on the table in front of him. He didn't know what to say and he was already feeling like shit. He should have just fucked the guy and left, but no he had to get emotional. Why the hell did he get emotional? _'Because I like him.'_ The next question he had to ask himself was 'why'.

"You want me to understand, right? Well then give me a hand. I like you too, I do. It's not because you're a performer, and it's not because I'm a huge fan. I can't put my finger on why, but I do. You're hot, you're forward, you're flirtatious, and you're confident." While the first complement out of Dean's mouth was a physical assessment, Cass would note that the following three were personality traits. That was a good sign.

Cass sat up again and looked at Dean then ordered the same that Dean had and threw it back just as fast. He slammed the shot glass back on the counter and lifted his hand back to his mouth to wipe away any excess. "I want you to understand." He sighed, "I don't think you will though..." He glanced at Dean and shook his head, "You won't understand because I don't know how to explain it. I want... I-" He smacked his hand down onto the bar suddenly, "Damnit!" He shouted. He felt a hot sting behind his eyes again, why did he have to get like this now of all times? He could handle being emotional when alone in a hotel room or curled up in his bed. But when he was in front of Dean? "I've been lonely." He blurted out, finding that being forward was probably one of his best traits.

Cass seemed to find a snapping point and found today a good day to go drink for drink with a veteran. Dean shook his head; maybe it wouldn't be too long before he got in Cass' pants after all, the way the guy planned on drinking. The more Cass talked, however, the more Dean found that his current goal was very unacceptable. Cass was genuinely upset, distraught even. Dean noticed the thin shimmering line at the rim of Castiel's eyes –the man was fighting back tears. _'What the hell did I do?'_ Dean tried following what Cass was saying while trying to piece in bits of conversation he may have missed earlier.

"Lately I've been looking for someone special and I thought that you were..." Cass shook his head, "God I can't believe this.." He wiped his eyes quickly, "I'm sorry, I get a little... stuck when I talk about this."

One thing he did catch was Castiel firmly proclaiming that he was searching for 'someone special.' Dean was floored. Him? Someone special? Sam was the smart one, and as hard as Dean tried copying his father got him nowhere closer to earning the man's admiration. The women he slept with were half for amusement's sake, and half because he feared commitment. He honestly doubted there was anything 'special' about him. The idea that he was meant for someone else was a touch away from being unfathomable.

Dean found that he had been astoundingly silent while letting Cass stumble through his agonized confusion alone. "Cass, if I may say this, we're two guys at a bar who are having a drink together because we think that we both just got rejected..." Dean smiled at the perfect end to that thought, "but in reality the only thing either of us were told was 'wait.'" Dean was referring of course to what Cass said about wanting something more, but also Dean himself never said no to Castiel's poorly phrased inquiry.

Cass looked up at Dean, a certain relief washing over him. It was true, and if Dean was saying it then he probably believed it too. Cass rubbed his eyes, "I didn't reject you, I just wanted..." he trailed off, both knew what he was about to say.

"Really, I wasn't ready to move forward with that. I was ignoring my brain, essentially." Dean scratched the back of his head, explaining was hard. "I just want to fix whatever I fucked up, ok? I have an idea what I did, and I'm sorry I'm insensitive. I got carried away. As for fixing it," Dean downed his refill, "I tend to dig a deeper hole when I do that."

Dean looked back at Cass, something he was now having a harder time doing. He should've figured it out earlier: he likes him, he wants to, but doesn't want to; something more, something special. It was all a big kick to the teeth how obvious it was, but Dean just didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to consider the possibility of a future with a man instead of a woman when he hadn't fully wrestled the idea of his own sexuality yet.

Of course Dean wasn't ready for something like that, he'd just met Cass the night before and danced with him once. Cass rubbed the back of his neck at first but then paused when he heard the rest of what Dean had to say. He wanted to fix it? Cass looked at him, and saw that he was sincere. Dean looked entirely stuck on what to say or do, he looked like he wanted to stay with Cass and make him happy but at the same time he was entirely conflicted. "You're..." he stopped and smiled a little, "You're just too cute." He wanted Dean and he wanted him bad. He wanted Dean to pin him to the wall again, he wanted Dean to rip their clothing off and fuck him fast and hard. But he also wanted to be held, feel those strong arms around him, those comforting hands to run through his hair and that deep voice to tell him everything was okay.

Cass ordered another drink and quick downed it, "Let's change the subject, do you remember any of the other questions I asked? Maybe you could answer those." He looked at Dean, trying to seem normal though there was a sort of pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah, change of topic..." Dean thought hard about the questions Cass had asked earlier. Dean could only remember two. "Well my favourite food is bacon cheeseburgers."

Dean agreed to change the subject, Cass smiled at that. He figured if they strayed from the topic of sex for a little bit they'd be better off. Stopping it once was hard enough, Cass wasn't sure he'd be able to say no a second time. He sat quietly and listened to Dean as he tried to answer earlier questions. "Bacon cheeseburgers," Cass repeated, "Wow, I love cheeseburgers too." He looked down at his drink and smiled, something they had in common.

"And my hero is my dad because he's awesome," Dean grinned, knowing that was the exact answer he wasn't allowed to give. "I've always looked up to him. That's where I got my music, and my car-!" Dean spun in his bar stool. "You've never seen my car!" He seemed genuinely surprised that anyone who talked to him for more than ten minutes could not know his car. "It's beautiful, my dad and I kept her in perfect working order. Mint condition, black 1967 Chevrolet Impala." Dean was effectively and completely off the previous topic and beaming about his car. It would only take one sad look from Castiel to bring it all back. Slowly, Dean was finding himself more and more attached to the poor lonely man. A sucker for a sad face.

Cass looked up again, the excitement in Dean's voice was refreshing to say the least. He smiled and leaned in to hear about Dean's father and the car he'd received. "So you're a car guy," Cass mused, "That's pretty cool. I'd love to see your car." He sat upright again, his confidence returning to him rather quickly, or maybe that was the alcohol hitting his system. Either way he turned a bright smile onto Dean, "Tomorrow when we hang out I want you to come pick me up so I can ride in your car," Cass wrote down the hotel's name and room number for Dean, then paused. He scribbled down his cell phone number and slid it over. "There." His smile remaining intact.

"Hey I'm sorry, for being a wet blanket and all that." He ran his fingers over his empty shot glasses, "Forgive me?" Cass looked up at Dean, his big blue eyes staring intently. "Anyway do you have any questions for me? I promise I will fully answer at least one." He laughed a little, glad that the atmosphere around them had calmed down a little.

* * *

><p>"Where's Castiel?" Bella asked a couple songs after Dean's departure. Her question was directed at Michael, who had returned empty handed after leaving to locate the angel. Bella could hardly believe that Dean was effectively hogging the one man that majority of the group had come to see in the first place. She was unbelievably pissed, Dean didn't even like the band.<p>

Gabriel laughed, "Well _that's_ a stupid question. He's with Dean. Y'know, his hot hot heat dance buddy? You were at the club last night, you've gotta know. Castiel prefers to dance alone. He likes to show off and be the center of everybody's attention, not just one guy's attention. He picked Dean for something. Not to mention the autograph... and the limo..."

"What do you mean, limo? We were all right there, nothing happened." Bella protested, refusing to believe she'd missed something.

Gabriel laughed again. "Oh come on, they were ready to get it on right then and there. Go find a janitor's closet if you want to find them. Just remember that you asked for it."

Balthazar elbowed Gabriel in the stomach, not one to be fond of creating drama within the band, or sharing personal info about others. The obvious next question would be why Castiel preferred to dance alone. Why didn't he like people. "Gabriel, your mouth is too big for your own good."

Sam shared the same question as Bella, where had Castiel gone? But mostly it was where had Dean gone. Gabriel answered it quickly and his answers made Sam think, what on earth was up with Cass? That guy was sounding more and more like a mystery. Balthazar's reaction to Gabriel's statements made him all the more curious.

Chuck, whose nerdy specialty was picking up on the band members' backgrounds, exchanged glances with Sam. There was a story of some kind there. PMA had been notoriously good at leaving their lives before PMA just as obscure as they had been. In particular, Castiel was a mystery, despite his well known discovery story. But even that seemed a little rehearsed. Something was up with Cass, and Dean was on to it. Chuck was confident that Dean didn't have a clue.

Sam leaned forward in his seat, "So what can you guys really say about the whole situation with Cass? I mean, how did you guys meet?"

Anna shrugged, "Cass was a friend of Balthazar's who was friends with Gabriel who used to date me." She took a sip from a 'girlie drink' as Dean would have called it, "That's all there really was to it. Michael was the one who discovered Cass in the first place. I was shocked, really. Cass had said that he wasn't going into business alone and after inviting Michael to a little gig that our group played we all signed up. It was pretty cool."

Sam nodded, "Hm..." he wasn't satisfied yet, he glanced at the others, hoping they'd ask some questions too. "How long has each of you known one another?"

Anna glanced at the others then back at Sam, "I'm the most recent addition to the group, I've known Gabriel longest, for at least 6 years now."

Once his question was answered he was going to keep asking but Jo piped in, "So why does Cass dance alone?"

"Well..." Anna wasn't sure how to answer that one, she figured giving a vague explanation would be good enough and maybe one of the guys would elaborate. "Cass is sensitive... and picky." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "And if he isn't looking to be with someone he likes to be the center of attention, have all eyes on him. From what I can recall of him, I'd have to say that he was ignored as a child."

Sam chuckled, "Wow, sounds like you put a lot of thought into it." He smirked sarcastically.

She only laughed, "Yeah, maybe I have."

"So," Sam shrugged, "I don't want to question you guys like a crazed fan but... Well Cass seems to be a little... hurt, why is he looking for something from Dean?"

Anna shook her head, "I'm not sure if I should say anything."

Sam glanced at the guys of the band, hoping maybe Gabriel would spill something.

"Look," Balthazar was going to attempt to put a stop to this. "I've known Cass longer than I care to say. We don't all have the same information about each other as the next person does, and I know for a fact that some of what Anna has said is incorrect. I'm not going to tell you what, so don't ask. Cass is who he is and has done what he's done for as long as he has because of his own agenda. Now, if we're all quite finished interrogating the band, who's up next?"

Sam frowned then shrugged, he was trying to force the band to spill some info about one another but that was obviously a retarded idea. "Okay," he leaned back, "Sorry I asked."

Anna glanced at Balthazar, personally curious about Cass' history now, though she figured she'd leave it alone for now. "Hey question, what's going on tomorrow?" Her gaze ended up on Michael, who stood quietly in the corner of the room.

Michael adjusted his suit and shrugged, "It's a free day for all of you," he didn't want to mention that they were having a hard time finding someone to properly fix their tour bus and were using this day to keep the celebrities away for a bit. "You have all day, starting whenever you want, until you go to bed that night."

Anna smiled and looked back at the group, "Well then, what do we want to do? Anything interesting in town?"

Sam scratched the back of his head, he'd been busy with school for the last while and wasn't paying attention to current events. Jo was up on stage again so he turned his gaze to Bella, Chuck, and Adam. "Uh, do you guys know of anything? All I can think of is going to the movies..."


	6. Chapter 6

"**You're..."**

Dean's attention was snagged, "I'm what?" He leaned in, not able to help natural curiosity.

"**You're just too cute."**

All thought processing came to a grinding halt as Dean's face contorted into a confused expression, "'Cute'?" Dean looked at Castiel, still confused, "Did you just call me cute?" Of all the things he'd ever been called, cute rarely came up. Dean wondered what he did to earn the label this time. He would've used something more pronounced, like responsible. At least he wasn't a horrible mistake.

"**That's pretty cool. I'd love to see your car. Tomorrow when we hang out I want you to come pick me up so I can ride in it."**

"Great, so tomorrow we can go for burgers. I have no idea what you guys all have planned, but there should at least be time for that." Dean seemed content, Cass was smiling, no more tears running down his face. At least his eyes hadn't gotten to the point of being pink and puffy. The whole conversation was still nagging at the back of Dean's mind. Where were they to go from here? If it was going to take longer than two days, how would they even continue with Castiel on a tour bus halfway across the country? How did that little musician even expect this thing to work?

"You'd love to see my car? Of course you would..." Dean tried to hide his surprise, his friends usually told him to shut up about it already. But they'd already rode in it. Dean picked up the bar napkin, grinning. That was how he received most of the numbers he got, and here was another one. He looked it over to ensure legibility –that happened more than once, and an idea hit him. He smiled, genuinely excited for the 'master plan.' "Anyway thanks, I'll be sure not to forget you in the morning. I guess that means no more limo rides," Dean took another sip of his beer –the bartenders here knew how to keep them coming. "But hey, riding with you was the best part of the limo anyhow."

Cass was still smiling, watching Dean's expressions. He stayed relatively quiet, listen to Dean try to react to his earlier comments. "Yeah, I called you cute." He sipped at the drink in front of him realizing that trying to go tit for tat with Dean was probably a bad idea. "You know, normally I don't drink much." He sipped at it again, not considering consequences. "And yes, I'd love to see your car." He glanced at Dean with a smirk, "Anything you're that in love with needs to be inspected."

Cass blushed, "Yeah..." He recalled Dean's hand sliding up his leg and resting on his inner thigh, a shiver running down his back. After initially shutting Dean down, he was starting to get those rushing feelings again. "It was my favourite part too," his eyes shifting down Dean's chest and along his arm to the hand in question.

"**Hey I'm sorry, for being a wet blanket and all that."**

Cass' earlier apology ran through Dean's head, he considered the many 'wet blanket' jokes he could make at Castiel's expense, but decided against them. "No problem," he answered quickly, not wanting to be dragged into that conversation again. It seemed to be detrimental to his chances. "I forgive you."

Cass nodded his head, "Thank you, I appreciate it." He knew how 'teenaged-girl' he seemed with this whole thing, the 'I want something more' and all that. But he was famous, he could go out and have wild sex whenever he wanted, wouldn't he just do that if that's all he was looking for? Why bother being so nice to a guy he wasn't even sure swung that way if he could just ask some random fan for it? Cass thought it was kind of obvious, though he was starting to realize that not everyone saw it that way.

He looked at Dean again and smiled, "So, like I asked, any questions?"

"Well if you're only going to fully answer one, I should ask only one that I want a full answer to," Dean played with the bottle between his fingers, thinking hard about what to ask. "And when you say answer completely, you're going to answer the associated unvoiced questions, right? Like if I ask for the name of the guy who royally fucked up before me, you'll tell me more about the situation than just his name." Dean looked at Cass, hoping he wasn't going for the wrong info. Cass had seemed to want to share it earlier, but for all of their attempts to stay away from the topic, Dean couldn't help but dredge it back up. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

Dean asked his question and Castiel had to pause for a second. He had promised a full answer to at least one question, part of him knew that Dean would go there but he was mostly surprised. After all, hadn't Dean been the one who looked annoyed when he thought a story was coming on? Cass nodded again and downed the rest of the drink he'd been sipping at, "Well yeah that was point of me saying 'I'd answer fully', no half assed answers." He took a deep breath and turned on his stool to face Dean.

"Honestly I've never known the name of the guy that 'fucked up' before you." Cass admitted sheepishly. "I've known of this guy for as long as I can remember, I loved him more than... Well, more than anything. He used to get me to do things for him; running errands, fulfilling big plans he had, just about anything. I wanted to be closer to him but I was only pushed away, he wasn't interested in a close relationship with me. No matter how much I begged for it, I never got it. I told myself that the next person I started getting close to, the next one I decided was special, our relationship would be more than one-sided." He turned and gave the bartender a quick 'thanks' as he took another gulp of his drink.

"It's been a long time since then." Cass ran his hand through his hair, "Since him I haven't been interested in getting close to anyone... Well, until you." He looked back at Dean, his sincerity evident in his eyes.

Dean listened to Cass, getting all the back story without actually receiving an answer to his question. He still didn't have a name. "You mean you were in love with this guy... for _years_, without knowing his name? How can you do that?" Dean searched Cass, but found sheer honesty, and some hopefulness. "Well hey, I'm already doing better than him; I mean, you know my name, right?" Dean smiled, that patent, Dean Winchester smile.

Cass shrugged, "Well it's complicated, probably not something most people would understand I suppose." He smiled up at Dean and nodded, "And yes, you are doing much better than him. You actually acknowledge my presence, which is good for a relationship. Or so I hear." He chuckled and took another sip from his drink.

It wasn't lost on Dean this time: Castiel was definitely in the market for someone resembling a mate, a soul mate or hell, even a spouse. Long term and serious was the way he was going, and he didn't even have to say it out loud anymore. Now the ball was in Dean's court, what was he going to do with this? Did he have a choice in what he was going to do, really? He'd already shattered his intensely homophobic attitude and beliefs, all under the guiding hand of an impulse in his lower regions begging him not to mess it up with this man. As far as Dean knew, Cass hadn't picked up that Dean used to be anti-gay, homophobic to the nth degree. And that was a very good thing, Dean didn't need to add to the list of things he messed up with. The oddest thing was this complete stranger, from a band he hated, was able to break through that defensive wall, and convince Dean to consider the equivalent of settling down.

"Until me, eh?" Dean reflected back, smiling again –or was he still smiling? He wasn't sure anymore. Dean polished off his beer, taking another from the bartender.

"Yep," Cass looked at him with a smirk, not missing a beat. "Until you."

* * *

><p>Balthazar was grateful when Anna took over the change of topic. He hadn't missed her curious expression, but if she had something to ask she could bring it up with Castiel. She was his band mate, after all, so what need would she have to go around him? Balthazar knew she'd need to, but she wouldn't know that.<p>

Gabriel sighed, the conversation was just getting interesting. Spilling beans on Cass was always fun, but Sam was going about it the wrong way. Buy Balthazar a drink, get him another one, and eventually his tongue will loosen, like all good Englishmen. But the opportunity was gone.

Chuck squirmed under Sam's repeated question, "Well, it's still Lawrence Sam. PMA _is_ the biggest thing in town. We could go see a movie, we could go for ice cream, play mini golf or laser tag... well, if we take a bit of a drive. There's an... art exhibition."

Gabriel cringed, "Look, if I wanted to do almost any of that, I'd do it with class. Art exhibition? Go to Paris. Mini golf or laser tag? Bigger city than this one, world class. Movies I can watch at home, or in the hotel. We need to go out and _do_ something. Like truth or dare, playing pranks, and dumb sleep over with a pillow fort. People stuff."

Sam cringed at Chuck's suggestions and Gabriel's reaction. They were right, of course. There was shit all going on in Lawrence. The idea of a sleep over with the band sounded like a boat load of fun but at the same time the pranks worried him. He knew what kind of guy Dean was and knew that things would get out of hand _really _fast.

"Well Dean and I share a pretty big place," he admitted.

Adam was psyched to hear Sam's positive response, "Ah, will Dean let me stay? He doesn't like people staying over."

"Nonsense," Balthazar interjected, "You forget that Dean doesn't have a choice in the matter anymore. Sam already said yes, and Cass will convince Dean if there're any problems. It'll be fine." Causing trouble seemed to be a common characteristic for all band members.

Jo was so excited she could barely say anything. Finally finding her voice again she shrieked and jumped up, "That would be amazing!" So many different images ran through her head, different things they'd do. "Can we play spin the bottle?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "There's almost twice as many guys as there are girls."

"So?"

He shook his head, "Whatever."

Bella smirked at Anna, "The odds for Jo and I are great, but I imagine the only two you'd be interested in are Dean and Sam, the rest are girls, band-mates, and dorks."

"Hey!" Chuck protested. He had little to say after that, it was kinda true. But don't say that to Anna, it wasn't as though Adam's chances were bad enough before.

Gabriel just laughed, "Fans are _hilarious_! The things they think are possible."

Anna just laughed, Chuck's random and basically useless retort was pretty funny. She looked at Bella, "Well hey, a game's a game and I'm not shy so I say let's get it on." She wasn't one to back down and say 'ew homosexuality', kissing a girl was probably way more fun than kissing a guy anyway.

Bella could've shrieked with joy, a sleep over with PMA sounded amazing! Castiel would be there, and hopefully she could drag the man away from Dean for at least two minutes. Speaking of, "I'm going to get a drink, anyone else coming?" It was about time they crashed the boys' one-on-one time and brought them back to the karaoke room –Castiel hadn't even sung yet.

Jo nodded excessively, "Yeah, let's go." She was moreover thinking about getting a drink than interrupting the boys, though.

The girls left in what looked like a hurry; Anna shrugged and got up to take her turn on the stage. "I could care less if Cass gets his rocks off tonight, go ahead and crash his party." She picked one of her favourite songs and started singing, she saw Cass almost every day, she saw almost no point in interrupting his talk with Dean.

* * *

><p>Castiel saw the approaching people and raised his glass, "Hey guys! Looking for something?"<p>

Bella was ahead of the group, with Jo, eager to get to Cass. He was the reason the two of them were so psyched about the VIP passes to begin with. "Castiel!" Bella crooned upon meeting up with the two at the bar.

Jo pouted, "Why are you guys hiding over here? We've been partying without you!"

Cass shrugged, "Nah, there'll be plenty of partying to be done tomorrow too." He stood up, knowing their interruption would end his conversation with Dean for now. "Hurry up and get your drinks! I'm gonna go sing some more." Castiel smiled, waiting for them.

"Jo, can you grab one for me as well?" Bella turned her attention to Cass, intentionally getting in front of him, which also happened to be between him and Dean.

Jo shrugged and went to the bar to get drinks for the two of them, glancing at Dean, "Guess what? Gabriel said we should totally have a sleepover and play pranks and truth or dare and stuff! Doesn't that sound great?"

Dean furrowed his brow. Inconvenient bear. Dean turned toward Jo, "Gabriel said what?" It took him a bit to process, a sleep over would ruin a couple of his plans. For one, he wouldn't be able to pick Cass up in his car tomorrow, and that sucked. For two, he had Castiel's hotel room number on a bar napkin in his pocket. It would be impossible to pay him a visit if he was having a sleep over with the guy.

Jo picked smiled, "A _sleepover_! Like we all sleep at one place."

Bella smiled sweetly at Cass, "Do you always have such a narrow focus when meeting your fans? The other five of us are feeling awfully rejected." She stepped in closer, "Would you sing a duet with me?"

Cass looked at Bella and smiled, noting how she got in between Dean and himself. "I'm sorry, sweetie." He stroked her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear, "I didn't mean to treat you that way, I'd love to do a duet with you." He paused, then added; "After I do one alone, if that's okay." Another smile shone her way before he took her hand and started out the door, glancing back and giving Dean a wink.

Cass waltzed into the room with Bella in tow, starting to feel the effects of his alcohol, and went to pick a song. "My turn," He said cheerily, skimming through the selection. Part of him wanted to be ridiculous and sing something from N*Sync or the Backstreet boys, or, hell, Ricky Martin. But something else told him to pick something decent, plus he was drunk and repetition seemed like a good option. So he went with 'Die Trying' by 'The Art of Dying'. It wasn't sad and depressing but it wasn't too upbeat to the point he'd annoy the shit out of Dean.

N*Sync could wait for after a few more drinks.

Dean got comfortable while watching Cass set up to sing. He sincerely hoped that he was not conceited enough to pick his own song, then Dean would be left with no choice but to mock him again. Castiel's rendition of 'Die Trying' was actually pretty impressive. The unfortunate thing about Art of Dying was the repetitiveness of their music, you've heard one song and you've heard them all. But just the single, Dean could handle.

Bella selected the track 'What have you done now' by Within Temptation for her and Castiel to sing together. With all of her rich upbringing, Bella had taken several singing lessons as well as piano lessons. There was no denying that she was good, and Dean was still intrigued that her English accent completely vanished when she started singing. It seemed to be the case with all singers, but he still hadn't figured it out.

"Within Temptation," Cass mused, a devilish grin on his face, "I like." He took the mic again and stepped on stage with her, not knowing what to expect. Of course, he was surprised that she could sing so well. He made a point of giving her one of his best duet performances (probably the only one he'd ever really done) to show her some respect as a singer. As the song ended and they relinquished the microphones, Castiel looked at Bella, "You're really good," he bowed to her, "I am humbled."

"Oh get over yourself." Anna tossed peanuts at him.

About two hours later Michael entered the room again, "The bar is closing, it's 2am." He scanned the faces to see who in the room was completely drunk and who wasn't. He had figured he may have to drag the band back to the hotel room but they wanted to go for a sleep over so he wasn't sure. "Where is everyone planning to go? Is that sleepover still on?"

Michael's return to retrieve them made Dean laugh a little –Cass had said they only had a few hours, but it was already two am? Michael probably extended it for them, good manager.

Adam smiled at Sam, hoping that he had found time to talk Dean into it. Dean on the other hand, had never been informed that the sleep over would be at his house.

Cass looked up at Michael and sighed, he was really enjoying himself. He got to sing to an audience and, when he wasn't singing, he got to dance to some awesome music. "Wait..." he paused and looked at the group, "Sleepover?" He hadn't heard anything about it yet, Jo had told Dean earlier but Cass was busy dealing with Bella.

Gabriel stood up and clapped his hands, "Yeap, the sleep over is a go! C'mon guys, lets head to the Winchesters for a little fun." Grinning, Gabriel grabbed his jacket and headed for the limo. Balthazar wasn't far behind.

Dean spun and looked at Sam, "What did he just say? Where are we going?" Jumping these sorts of things on Dean tended to work better than asking permission, and Sam knew it. Dean hated it, but had to admit that it was true. At any rate, he'd be able to show Cass his car now. And maybe his second plan wasn't as shot as he thought it was.

Some excitement coursed through Cass, "Oh my god that's awesome!" He looked at Dean, not caring to acknowledge the unimpressed confusion that lay there, _"I call Dean's bed!"_ he thought excitedly.

Sam just smiled at his brother, "Our place, Dean." He pat Dean's shoulder and lifted himself from his chair, proud that he hadn't drunk enough to wander onto that stage.

Piling into the limo was twice as fun when the group was fully intoxicated. Personal space bubbles had vanished and after hours of hanging out, the groups were well intermingled. Adam was attempting to stay close to Anna, Chuck was happy to be with the band. Gabriel figured he'd try his luck with Jo, since she wasn't getting anywhere close to Cass. Anna looked at Adam and happily got close, he was pretty cute. She was a little disappointed that Chuck seemed to give up; she was looking forward to the thought of a threesome. Sam just crammed himself in next to Balthazar, attempting to have a somewhat normal conversation. Jo was ecstatic about Gabriel's interest and was more than willing to give him her attention.

Dean had found a way to get next to Cass in the limo again. "Good times," he was referring to the earlier enjoyment of Castiel's company during their last limo ride, and for emphasis he placed his hand back on Cass' knee. He knew better than to push it this time, but he still felt he should show that he was still interested. "So when we get to my place... Where did you want to sleep? I mean, we'll hang out and play games, but did you really want to sleep on the floor?"

Cass smiled down at Dean's hand creeping onto his knee, remembering the little game of chicken. "Very good." He replied, looking up at the man he was quickly learning to love. In the club, when he first singled Dean out, he already felt a special bond between them, something tying them together. Whatever it was, he was grateful for it.

Dean leaned in close to whisper in Cass' ear, "I promise I won't try anything, ok? I just want to hold you, if that's alright." That's all Dean's intentions were: to show up at Castiel's hotel tonight, unannounced, and tell him he was there for the company. Cass liked him, but didn't want to jump into sex. If it just happened to turn into that Dean wouldn't argue. It was strategically important _not_ to slide his hand further up Castiel's thigh at this point.

"When we get to your place..." Castiel trailed off, considering his options carefully. However his brain waves were interrupted by Dean's voice whispering in his ear. A shiver ran down Cass' spine as he slowly turned his gaze on the much more intimate man next to him. "You want to hold me?" He whispered softly, feeling tears begin to form behind his eyes. Dean had just spoken the magic words to get his hooks in Castiel's heart. "Your bed." He didn't hesitate to answer, not after hearing what Dean just said. "I want you to hold me," he leaned over and nuzzled his cheek against Dean's, then resting his head on Dean's shoulder, "Please." He added in a whisper, not sure if Dean even heard it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks again, everyone! We love the reviews and I'm so excited that people are enjoying the story! I hope we don't disappoint with the following chapters, because after this one it's time for some monkey wrenches!**

* * *

><p>Dean was incredibly nervous that he'd messed things up. His hand was frozen on Castiel's knee, not at all creeping or encroaching. He wished he'd place an arm around Castiel's slender shoulders for emphasis, but too little too late. Castiel's awestricken reaction sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Dean scanned his voice for a hint of disbelief, but found none, "Yes I want to hold you. I'll make you feel comfortable, like you have a home here with me." It never occurred to Dean that Castiel may not have a home, and if he did, who lived there? Parents? Siblings? Dean hadn't the foggiest clue about Castiel's personal life. The man was with the band more than anything.<p>

The word 'hold' was not the word that Dean had meant to use. His vocabulary was incredibly restricted, and what he really meant was something to the effect of 'cuddle' – but using a word like that was far too de-masculinising. 'Hold' would have to do, and Dean judged by Cass' reaction and positive response that it had been effective. Cass seemed to melt at the thought of it, becoming all misty-eyed and close. Dean took the opportunity to remove his hand from Castiel's leg and wrap it around his shoulders, bring him in closer.

The limo ride ended at the front of the Winchester's house. Sam fumbled out first, noting that getting their vehicles the next day was going to be a pain. "Here we are." He turned and helped the others out if they needed it, "Home sweet home."

Cass stepped out and looked up at it, "Only two of you? Pretty big for that, don't you think?"

Sam smiled, "Kinda, but then again, considering how often we fight, sometimes it's too small."

Castiel laughed, "Okay, noted."

Dean was a little disgruntled at the idea of strangers staying in his house. Sure, they were rich and could have anything they wanted so chances were good that they wouldn't steal anything, but they were also drunk and might break stuff –not that he was in the habit of collecting fragile things. Dean looked mournfully to his empty garage, no Impala. Hell, there was no fancy Sam-car either. Just empty. Dean sighed and trotted inside after the others.

Once inside, Cass made his way to the sitting room, dropping himself down in the middle of the sofa. He hoped Dean would be able to sit next to him, though he knew that Bella would secure a spot for herself. Best he not risk it and sit in the middle. "I haven't done one of these before, someone start the games." He rubbed his hands together excitedly.

Bella dropped herself onto the couch next to Cass, sitting nice and close. "You sound as though you've truly never been to a sleep over before." She was astonished at the idea that someone as renowned as Castiel could have been that unpopular person back in school.

Dean came out from the kitchen, three beers in hand. He passed one off to Sam and sat next to Cass on the couch, handing him the second and keeping the third for himself.

"Well that's no way to treat your guests," Balthazar blanched at the lack of hosting. "I guess I'll just have to help myself then." He rose to make his way to the kitchen and paused, "Would anyone else like anything? I have no idea what there is, but I'll do my best to graciously accommodate your request."

"Ha ha," Dean remarked sarcastically, "Ask Sam, he's the one who volunteered."

Cass happily took the beer from Dean though part of him was saying that he'd had too many already. Sam frowned at Dean as Balthazar had to get up and get some himself, "Okay," he turned an annoyed glare on his brother, "I'll get everyone a beer, just sit tight." He walked into the kitchen, motioning for Balthazar to sit too, "We only have beer in the house." He said as he disappeared, knowing that not everyone liked 'old man' drinks. But Dean refused to carry anything else. 'If you want froofy drinks, go buy and drink them somewhere else.' He had said. Sam wasn't gone long, returning and handing drinks out to everyone, first handing one to Adam to make a point to the older Winchester on the couch.

Balthazar smiled at Sam, "Thank you, you're so much better mannered than you're elder brother." Balthazar stopped to contemplate his sentence, something didn't sound grammatically correct –and he prided himself on being correct. Good speaking was a sign of a good Englishman. He brushed it off, too drunk to care, and returned to his seat.

Adam gratefully accepted the beer from Sam, happy to have his favourite brother snub Dean yet again. _'That's right, I'm your brother too, you dick.'_ Adam mentally cursed at his brother. He knew it was because Adam was an indication of John's cheating on Mary, and to take Adam in after his mother died only made sense, but Dean didn't like it. And he never would. What was worse: John doted on Adam, much like he did Sam, and Dean hated that too. To balance out Dean's nasty behaviour, Sam gave Adam preferential treatment as well. ...needless to say he wasn't Dean's favourite person in the world.

Jo found a comfy spot on the floor and inched a little closer, "We play games like 'truth or dare', 'twister', 'seven minutes in heaven', 'spin the bottle', and we can play some pranks and just a bunch of stupid stuff like that."

Cass nodded, "Okay sounds awesome," he didn't want to admit that he didn't know what most of those games were so he kept his gaze on Jo, "So... how about you start us off, Jo?"

She squealed, "Really! OMG yes!" She looked at the group, "Let's start with truth or dare, a good warm up to other stuff, like pranks." _'And spin the bottle!'_ She thought, though she knew that with the crew they had sitting there the truth or dare would get out of hand pretty quick. "I'll start," she looked around the room, she wanted to choose one of the band members but she also wanted to set the level of gameplay. "Anna,"

Jo was overly enthused to play a game of truth or dare, and Dean couldn't help but smile. He and Sam could be ruthless dare setters, and worse –Sam had a knack for asking just the right questions on a truth.

"Oh, me first." Anna sat forward in a chair she'd snatched from the kitchen, "Truth."

Jo smiled, "Okay, have you ever gone commando and then stepped out for the rest of the day?"

Anna laughed, "Oh yeah, it was a busy day too. I have to say it wasn't the smartest move, it was a little sore down there the next day."

Sam snorted, apparently Jo was looking for a very adult game. Anna looked at him, "Oh, Sammy wants a turn?"

Sam smirked, "Sure, dare." He said with a devilish look in his eye, expecting something sexual.

Jo picking a band member was no surprise, but the personal level of her question was sort of shocking, if you didn't consider blood alcohol content. Sam's snort was the perfect cover for Dean's own snickerings and Sam was singled out for the next round. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the arrogant, stereotypical man selection –it _had _to be dare, or you just weren't manly.

"Put an ice cube down your pants until it melts." Anna grinned.

Sam leaned back, "Awe come on." He groaned with a laugh, getting up and wandering to the kitchen, "You suck."

"You wish." She called back, "Come in here with the ice cube so I can see you do it."

Sam wandered back in, "Yeah yeah," he held up the cube and showed it to everyone before dropping it into his pants. He winced at the cold with a sharp gasp, "Oh god that's cold."

Dean laughed again upon hearing Sam's dare. "C'mon Sammy! She said in your pants, not in your underwear! You could've put it in your pocket!"

"Very good," Anna seemed satisfied.

Sam looked at his brother and laughed, "Yeah, but to cover my bruised ego I'll just say that cheating is no fun."

Sam grinned at Dean, "Dean, truth or dare?"

It came as no surprise when Sam picked Dean next. It was an unspoken rule, just like no tag backs. Dean looked at Sam confidently, knowing that Sam already knew what he was going to pick. "Dare."

Sam couldn't stop grinning at Dean as he heard the word 'dare'. He wanted to make Dean do stupid shit, sure. But he wanted to start the game off right and knew that getting on Dean's good side first would avoid a certain type of bloodshed, at least that's how he planned it for now.

"I dare you to tear Castiel's shirt off, put whip cream on his chest and lick it off."

Dean raised an eyebrow, and tried his damndest not to smile. He wasn't entirely sure if Sam knew what he was doing. If his little brother was just trying to be a pest and exploit Dean's earlier confiding, then he was going about it all wrong. But if Sam was facilitating Dean's advances by giving him excuses for unruly behaviour, Dean was very appreciative.

Dean looked like he was going to protest, but it was just a ruse to put Castiel off guard. Dean spun and firmly grabbed Cass' nice button down shirt with both hands and tore it apart with one swift movement. He was grateful that the buttons didn't hold on too strong, or it would've been a miserable failure. He smiled devilishly at Cass, "Woops, forgot to get the whipped cream first." Dean got up and disappeared into the kitchen briefly before returning with a canister of Cool Whip and a bottle of Kaluha.

Dean's initial expression of protesting made Cass wonder but that didn't last long. Dean roughly took hold of him and tore his shirt open, barely hesitating, no sign of a struggle with the buttons. Cass let out a surprised cry that he hoped didn't sound anywhere close to a usual bedroom noise. Of course, he couldn't really control it in the moment so he didn't doubt that it had. Staring up at Dean as the man left, Cass had either just experienced a hot-flash or he was blushing like mad. The Kaluha was a surprise but he wasn't going to say no, the excitement of this act was seriously getting to him. What started as just a light rush below his belt had grown into quite the pain already, he was mentally kicking himself for it, hoping Dean wouldn't notice. But then again, how could he not?

Dean raised the bottle for the curious eyes, "Straight up cool whip is a little too sweet on its own." Using the self-applicating nozzle, Dean lathered Cass up with whipped cream. Upon completion, he turned the bottle upside down and poured the beverage over the cool whip, soaking Cass and, to an extent, the couch as well. The thicker liquid began to run off of Castiel's body, following the natural curves of his torso. Dean eyed a trail heading south and grinned.

The throbbing got worse as Dean laid him back and applied the whipped cream and liquor, Cass shuddered as he felt the odd mixture roll down his abdomen. His half-lidded gaze caught the look in Dean's eye as he waited for the trail to reach Cass' hipline and continue to sink lower.

"I'll get that." Dean leaned down, starting low at Castiel's belt line and caught the advanced trail of liquor. He licked it up, following its path back up to Castiel's chest, and lapped up the lather of liquor-soaked cool whip off his bare skin. Dean sat back after completing the task, smiling devilishly and taking in Castiel's expression. This game was just too fun.

Cass moaned as Dean leaned in to get it, he couldn't help himself. Dean was licking his naked torso and he was way too hot and bothered for something like that, or just too drunk. Cass tried to control himself though there were a few involuntary twitches of his hips, he wanted to thrust up and feel even a little bit of friction on his aching member. The games were going to take too long if this was how he'd feel after each turn.

The exhilaration Dean felt while tongue bathing Cass came not from the sugary treat or alcohol, but from Cass' reaction to it all. His wide-eyed expression followed by the half-lidded lustful glaze, the quivering body, trembling lips, and bucking hips. The sex-like moans were more encouragement than Dean needed, and he wished the game was over now. Wished that he could take Cass away _now_.

Without turning away and breaking eye contact, Dean passed the torch onto the next contestant. "Bella, truth or dare?"

Bella was always cautious when it came to these sorts of games with the Winchesters. Sam may be the more level headed one, but both of them were equally as awful when they got into a nasty pranking mood. There was a period of three weeks last summer where the two were competing to 'out prank' the other, and it didn't matter who got in the way. Caution in choosing her options was necessary.

"Truth." Dare would be just too risky.

"Who'd you lose your virginity to?"

"And what's the consequence for backing out?"

Dean had to break eye contact; Bella bailing on the first question just seemed wrong, "Excuse me?"

"I said I don't want to answer that. What's the consequence for backing out?"

Dean exchanged glances with Sam, "Well, I guess strip." She was going to lose some form of privacy over this, and Dean wondered which one was more important.

Bella removed the bulk of her clothing, remaining in her bra and panties. "Happy now?"

Bella's reaction to the first question alarmed him; Sam sat forward and looked at her curiously. She'd rather strip down than answer a stupid virginity question. Hell, she could've even lied about who stole her virginity but she didn't bother doing that either. Maybe she was drunk, maybe she was trying to get attention, but Sam had an odd feeling that there was a dark story there.

"Yeah..." Dean trailed off, "But since you bailed, you don't get a turn. So, Cass," Dean turned his attention back on the somewhat sticky man in front of him. "Truth or Dare?"

Cass stared up at Dean, still entirely flushed from Dean's dare. His heart pounded hard against his ribcage, he could hear it in his head as his eyes remained in contact with Dean's. His arms trembled as he tried to sit up a little, he'd noticed the pattern already; men pick dare. "Dare." He said casually, though he felt far from casual at this point. His entire body ached to have Dean take him then and there, but he knew that went against what he'd asked for earlier and it definitely wasn't the right way to go about this relationship.

"I dare you to strip down and knock at one of the neighbours doors until they answer."

Castiel laughed, "When you say strip down I hope you mean underwear because nudity is illegal in public places." He stood up, "I'm gonna quickly rinse off my stickiness."

Dean started laughing. He rolled off of Cass to let him get up, still clutching his sides as he tried again to breath air. He finally got his act together, wiping tears from his eyes, "I hope you meant the stickiness on your chest and not in your pants."

As Cass trotted to the kitchen to wash himself off, he looked at Dean and winked. "I'm not so bad that I'd 'jizz in my pants', so to speak." He paused and nodded his head, "Though that would have been more comfortable than what I was left with." He disappeared around the wall after that little statement. Once he returned, Castiel grinned as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, revealing that he was wearing a sleek black g-string. "Let's do this." He promptly turned and walked to the front door and outside.

Sam looked at Dean and laughed, "Holy crap Dean, did you _know_ he was wearing that?"

Anna rubbed her eyes, "I did..."

Dean's laughter subsided quickly upon Castiel's revelation: A g-string. Dean swallowed hard, his pants starting to feel like they were a few sizes too small. He stared intently as Cass passed him by and admired the rear view as he jogged across the lawn to the neighbours. Dean smirked at Sam, "Y'know, our neighbours are going to hate us." Sam was big on image, and this was not good image. Dean just thought it was funny.

Sam just rolled his eyes. He hadn't quite thought of the neighbours' opinions, "You know Dean... I've drank too much to care right now." He smirked and took another gulp of the beer he'd been handed earlier.

Castiel scanned the houses in his vicinity and picked one that had vehicles parked out front, not wanting to be standing there ringing the doorbell all night. As he wandered across their lawn he had to wonder; _'What the hell am I supposed to do when they answer the door?'_

As he rang the doorbell he heard almost immediate noises beyond it, Cass could have sworn it was almost 3am but he didn't complain. Someone answer immediately was a welcome thought. The door was slowly opened, a teenage girl about 16 poked her head out, "Hello?" Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the body that stood there, her eyes quickly trying to find his face. After she saw his features, however, even in the dark she couldn't mistake it. "_Castiel!_" She almost shrieked.

Oh great, a fan that knows me. He smiled at her and opened his arms, "Can I have a hug? These crazy people down the block told me to get naked and now I need a hug."

The girl didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around his now much less sticky body. Cass kissed the top of her head, "Thank you." He gave her a wink as he walked back to the Winchester house, not planning on looking back at her expression.

Dean was eager to watch Cass' return, the front view of a g-string jog... if only one of those little strings would snap...

Cass ran inside and over to his pants, "That was fun, anyone want to bet that she took pictures and they're already online?"

Sam smirked, "She did, and they are." He had his laptop out, entirely ready to search for something like that. "Turns out she has a blackberry phone."

Dean pointed at Sam, "Save that pic."

Sam laughed and nodded, saving the picture and promptly emailing it to his brother. "No problem."

Cass shook his head, "I am drunk but not drunk enough it seems," he said with a laugh, buttoning up his pants. "Alright, Jo, truth or dare?"

Jo could have died happy right then. Castiel picked her! "Dare." She didn't want to go the way of Bella, that just seemed cruel. Plus it was starting to become a pattern that girls pick truth and men pick dare, she couldn't have that.

Cass dropped onto the couch again, not bothering with the ruined shirt. "Okay, I dare you to flash the room for 5 seconds." He lifted up his outspread palm for emphasis.

Jo knew she brought this on herself, plus she had too many drinks to turn it down. She reached up behind her shirt and undid her bra, it wasn't a good flash if she was still wearing it. Gripping the bottom of her shirt and making sure she'd lift her bra with it, Jo flashed the group, counting the seconds as she did so. "There, 5 seconds." She dropped it and looked over at Gabriel, "Truth or dare?"

As Jo dropped her shirt and turned to launch the next round on Gabriel, he was right there to 'assist.' "Whoa there, your bra's not fastened." He frimly held her boobs in place with an unmistakable grin on his face. "I'll just offer some support while you do that back up."

Jo blushed as Gabriel's hands closed over his breasts; they were a little cold which hardened her nipples for him to feel a little better. She almost forgot what she was supposed to do but remembered just in time for her to look like a space cadet. She reached behind her back and started re-fastening bra.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to make out with someone in this room, and it has to be for at least 10 seconds!"

He smiled again, "And I pick you babe." He wrapped an arm around her waist and dipped her low while kissing her deeply, on the mouth with as much tongue as she would let him. Ten seconds passed, and he didn't quit. He pushed his luck as far as he could.

Jo was caught entirely unawares when Gabriel chose her. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree but she didn't fight it. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and let him use all the tongue he wanted, after almost a minute of making out she decided it needed to stop so the game could go on. "Okay," she broke it off, "Okay your turn." She tried hard to keep her composure though she couldn't help the tingling feeling she was getting.

Gabriel's blatant advance on Jo convinced Dean that he was going to get a good slap to the face and kick to the balls. Surprisingly, this didn't happen. Actually, just the opposite happened: Jo was quite receptive to Gabriel's groping. "Hey!" Dean protested, remembering how his own flirting with Jo hadn't worked out that well last year. "I get punched in the mouth, but some famous guy comes up and starts grabbing you and you're all happy? C'mon!"

Upon resolution, Gabriel turned his attention to Balthazar, fully intending to ignore Dean's outburst, "Truth or Dare, buddy boy."

"I have in on good credentials that men are afraid of their emotional side and would prefer to prove might over sharing dark secrets. In an attempt to break the stereotypical masculinity, I shall select truth."

Gabriel laughed, "Now you _have_ to tell me! Did you sleep with that cougar back in Vegas?"

"And her daughter."

"Nasty!"

"At the same time."

"Dude! Stop!"

Cass laughed when he heard Balthazar's response, "Oh gross no way!" He cried, holding his sides, falling against Dean. "That woman had like... at least five whiskers on her chin. I swear!"

Balthazar grinned, "So..." He scanned the room. "Did Michael come? I want to dare Michael. Well damn, someone needs to get him here. In the mean time, Sam. Truth or dare?"

Cass whipped his phone out of his pocket and texted Michael, "I'll get him here, no worries. When he shows we gotta give Balthazar a chance to dare him, 'kay guys?"

Sam nodded, "Sure thing." He looked at Balthazar and scratched his jaw, on the one hand he knew Balthazar was an intellectual, or so he'd read in the magazines. However Sam wasn't sure how bad the truth questions would be. Deciding not to pick truth (on the thought that Dean would never leave him alone about it), he shrugged, "Dare."

Dean watched Sam carefully select dare. Dean would've kicked his ass if he'd have selected truth. He could see Sam's sidelong glance; Sammy knew Dean was judging his choices. The constant unspoken call of 'be a man' could almost be heard. Dean almost had enough time to smile before hearing what the dare was.

"Jerk Dean off into Castiel's mouth."

Sam recoiled, "Awe! Dude no way!" He glanced at Dean then back at the waiting expressions. "He's my _brother_." Sam tried to argue, then the thought occurred to him; Dean also wouldn't leave him alone if he was the first guy to back out of a dare, either.

"No way!" Dean protested alongside Sam. There were no problems getting off in Cass' mouth, but to have Sam behind the wheel? That was just twisted.

After a long pause, Sam sighed heavily and looked at the two love-birds on the couch. Pausing again, Sam guzzled the last of his beer and slammed the can down, "Get in position." He ordered, stalking over to them.

Castiel felt several throbbing waves in his lower regions as he slowly lowered himself to the floor. He was excited about this, though he tried to hide that fact he failed miserably. Cass' eyes shot up to Dean, a certain glint in them giving him away. That and the fact that he licked his lips at the same time.

Dean looked at Sam's now slightly bent beer can. "You're joking." Was the only reply Dean had to Sam's demand. _'He's actually going to do it!'_ Dean looked at Cass, wondering how this was going to blow over. To his surprise, Cass was already kneeling on the ground. Dean gave a slightly confused look, but the gaze he received from the shorter man told him the same thing Sam had: Get in position.

Sam undid his brother's pants, trying not to think about what he was doing. He was trying to keep his mind far away from what he was about to do but it wasn't easy, especially since he was right in front of Dean's rather impressive cock. After a deep breath, Sam pulled Dean's pants and underwear down, revealing exactly what Castiel was yearning to taste. Glancing to make sure the angel was in the right place, Sam started working on Dean.

Dean felt a rush of excitement and stood up and over Cass. He smiled down at him, eager that Cass had changed his mind. Through his lustful focus, Dean's periphery caught sight of Sam approaching, and his breath caught. _'Why did it have to be my brother? This is his stupid dare, not mine. And not Cass'. Is this even legal?'_ Dean left his hands at his sides, trying to keep out of the way.

"Sam, I can't see him." Dean looked at Sam, a little peeved. He grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him around himself so that Sam was standing directly behind Dean, his arms around Dean's waist with a good hold of his cock. Dean looked down at Cass, able to take in the full sight of him kneeling in front of him, wearing those tight black jeans and nothing else. Dean let out a quite, needy moan. This was going to be good, Sam or no Sam.

Sam was no slouch, apparently, when it came to getting men off. He knew how to work his way around a dick and he proved it. Dean felt a pleasurable shudder roll through him as Sam's skilled hands got to work. Dean started feeling lost in the experience; he leaned back against Sam's chest for support while he rode the waves of ecstasy. Dean could feel Sam's own stiffening erection pressed against his back and couldn't deny that he liked the feeling. Trying to watch Cass through half lidded eyes wasn't easy, but catching a glimpse of him during all this gave Dean the impression that Castiel was something else, maybe someone special. The glisten in his pure blue eyes seemed infinite, the perfect setting of his cute face was undeniably exhilarating. He was getting close. Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto Sam's shoulder. He tried not to thrust his hips forward, but couldn't help some of jerking motions. Dean's shoulders pressed into Sam's chest as his back arched with his stunning climax. Dean relaxed slowly, both against Sam and in his hand. Once Dean came Sam made sure to aim it into Cass' mouth, which was open and ready. Of course, Sam didn't have the best of aim so some of it hit Cass' face.

Castiel tried to catch it all; he closed his mouth and looked up at Dean. As soon as their eyes met he swallowed, making sure Dean saw.

When Sam let go Dean dropped to his knees in front of Cass, kissing him deeply. After breaking the kiss, Dean moved his tongue to the side of Castiel's mouth and trailed across his cheek and jaw, licking up his own excess that had missed the mark. He sat back on his haunches, looked at Cass and smiled. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Dean gave Cass another kiss, this time an 'innocent' peck on the cheek, before pulling his pants back up and joining Cass on the couch.

Castiel thoroughly enjoyed kissing Dean again, doing so as fervently as they did made it all the more intense for him. He really liked Dean, _really _liked. Cass snuggled against Dean's chest, not caring if the game continued or not.

Sam walked away and washed his hands thoroughly, a rather disturbed expression on his face. Upon his return he had a seriously furrowed brow, "Okay," he said as he dropped himself back in his seat. "Cass, truth or dare."

Cass, who was almost entirely lost in what had just occurred, just rolled his head to look at Sam, "Truth."

"What's your worst fear? And have you ever lived through it before?"

"Being abandoned." Cass took a sip from his beer, which was probably part of the reason he was so honest. "I'm terrified of being left by people I care about, and yes it happened." He put the empty can down and leaned on Dean.

Leave it to Sam to ask the personal questions. Dean wrapped an assuring arm around Cass' shoulder and hugged him when Cass leaned on him for support. Dean rubbed Cass' shoulder, trying to tell him that that wouldn't happen again, that Dean wouldn't abandon him. In a sense it was completely true, if anything Cass would be the one leaving. After all, he only had one more day before getting back on the road with his band. For the first time since they met, the thought of Castiel leaving in less than 24 hours truly upset Dean.

The personal question Sam had asked him hit a sore spot, sure, but when Dean attempted to reassure him he realized how painful the thought really was. Well, it was obviously his worst fear for a reason. He thought about having Dean forever then realized it wasn't something that could happen, not with his career path. He'd be leaving the next day, probably mid-afternoon or evening. This night was possibly his only night with Dean Winchester.

"I've had enough of this, I'm tired." Dean stood up, pulling Cass to his feet with him. "You guys can bust out the sleeping bags and tell ghost stories or whatever, we're going to bed." Dean pulled Cass along, hoping he wouldn't receive any protests from him.

Cass looked at Dean as he was pulled from the couch, a light blush on his cheeks. He was surprised that Dean would so forwardly drag him to bed, but he didn't say no. Cass only nodded his head and looked at the others, "Thank you for a great evening, everyone. We'll see you sometime in the morning or early afternoon." He let Dean haul him away, waving at the others in the room.

Dean made it to the foot of the stairs before giving up on dragging Cass. He turned around and picked Cass up. "We'll talk about it once we get to my room, ok?" Dean carried Cass up the stairs and down the hall to his room and dropped him on the bed. Closing his door and locking it behind him, Dean joined Castiel on the bed, pulling Cass into another hug.

A surprised yelp escaped Cass as Dean hefted him into his arms, "Okay," he gave a gentle nod to his growing crush. He didn't ask anything on the way up the stairs or down the hall, though several questions brewed in his skull. Why had Dean taken him away so suddenly? Was it because of his answer to Sam's question? Was he mad? Once dropped on the bed Cass pulled the blanket up and over himself, getting comfy. He welcomed the hug from Dean, resting his cheek against Dean's. The warmth he felt there was incredible, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"When you said you were abandoned, you were talking about that no-name ass-hat you were telling me about before, right?" Dean looked Cass in the eye, honestly concerned for how the singer was taking the resurgence of unpleasant memories. Twice in one night must really suck. "Don't worry about that guy, he's long gone and you're better off for it. You've got me now, k?" Dean hugged Cass again, using the hug as a means to pull them both down to lie on the bed. Dean pulled Cass in close to cuddle with him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Huh," was all Balthazar could say to the abrupt departure of Castiel and his new boy toy. "Well that was unexpected." He heard the doorbell. "That must be Michael, he's going to be thrilled to hear about this." Balthazar looked over at Sam before heading to the door, "If I may."

Sam had watched Dean take off and scratched the back of his head, feeling slightly responsible for what had just happened. _'Maybe I shouldn't have asked such a personal question...'_ He thought. The doorbell was a surprise but he gave Balthazar a nod, giving the man permission to answer the door

Balthazar opened the front door to greet his manager, "Michael! It's a pleasure to see you so late at night while drunk and partying. I'm sure you're thrilled to be here." Balthazar's somewhat dopey smile faded as he dropped to a quieter tone, "Do you remember the man Cass danced with at the club? You'll be' happy' to know he's acquired a special attachment from our dear singer and escaped to his bedroom not too long ago. Anyway," Balthazar returned to normal conversation volumes, "Let's head back to the sleep over, I wanted you to play truth or dare with us."

Michael stepped into the house and looked around, a tired expression on his otherwise fairly handsome face. He mostly wanted to ignore Balthazar's greeting but the mentioning of the man Cass danced with the other night alarmed him, "Whoa whoa, wait a minute." Michael stopped Balthazar from dragging him to the idiotic slumber party, "What do you mean 'a special attachment'?" Michael swallowed hard; it was difficult enough to keep Castiel on track with his career as it was. The man having an attachment to some random guy just wouldn't work.

"I can't play your stupid game," Michael marched up the stairs and swiftly found Dean's room.

* * *

><p><em>A little earlier...<em>

"**When you said you were abandoned, you were talking about that no-name ass-hat you were telling me about before, right? Don't worry about that guy, he's long gone and you're better off for it. You've got me now, k?"**

Cass lifted his head and looked at Dean, tears forming in his eyes though he tried his hardest to fight them. He nodded, "Yeah, he was the one who abandoned me..." he wiped his eyes quickly. "I'm okay, really..." The more Dean reassured him, the more concerned his expressions became, the more attached Castiel was to him.

He let Dean pull him down into the bed and tried to get as close as his skin would allow, his arms wrapped tightly around Dean's torso. With his face buried into Dean's shoulder he tried to mumble out a question, "How long can I have you for?"

Dean tilted his head. Cass was muttering into his shoulder, and Dean was sure of what he heard, but part of him was just not sure enough. His mind jogged along, trying to find a good response to that. _'Did he mean how many hours, like in a kinky sort of way? Or did he mean how long would I stay before abandoning him too...'_ Before Dean could voice any questions, Castiel continued talking, which was quickly becoming weeping.

Cass slowly lifted his head again and looked into Dean's eyes, "I want you to be with me... I want to be with you." He didn't care which.

'_Well that explains the question,'_ Dean pivoted slightly on the bed to get a better look at Cass' expression. He was grateful that the singer had lifted his head to continue their conversation; it was so much easier to understand. Dean realized that he wasn't answering Cass' questions, just trying to comprehend them. It must be worrisome to expose vulnerabilities and then have the other not return the favour.

"I want to..." Dean trailed off. He wanted to _what_, exactly? Wanted to be with Cass? In a serious, long term homosexual relationship? Years of homophobic tendencies and recollections of mocking others relentlessly returned to Dean in small waves. Hell, he and Sam would on occasion go out to the bar just to play "find the gay."

Dean looked down at Cass' face, he was so sincere, so scared, that Dean couldn't help but feel a small tugging in his chest. The entire evening had been magnificent. Dean slowly realized just how thought-consuming Castiel had been so far. He couldn't wait for the concert to start, to see Cass again, that he showed up early. The entire walk around the halls while avoiding the warm up bands was spent entertaining thoughts of his dancing companion at the club from the night before. There were butterflies in his stomach when he caught sight of the heavily-guarded Castiel in the washroom. Ever since that dance, Cass had been at the forefront of Dean's thoughts. All night had been a series of flirting and shying away, so what did Dean want? Unsure if he even knew himself anymore, Dean was about to answer when Castiel pleaded through the strained pause.

Tears broke through Cass' attempt at a defence and rolled down his cheeks, "Please, I think I... I'm falling in love with you."

Once Cass had finally managed to say it, to express himself the way he wanted to, he bit his lip in the coming silence. Dean appeared to be thinking, **a lot**, and Cass could barely begin to try and figure out what went through that man's head. They'd met a day ago. Castiel met Dean a day ago and after all the things that happened between them already Cass was ready to stay with this individual. Dean was everything he wanted, he'd put a lot of thought into it, he knew exactly what he wanted to a fault. It was uncanny how Dean fit almost everything he needed, hell, Dean even introduced qualities that Castiel hadn't even thought of before.

Dean's mind reeled at the possibility, but he did well in retaining a stoic expression. "Castiel, I want to be with you too,"

Cass squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the 'but'.

Dean tried to at least say what he had half prepared a moment ago. "It's actually kind of unbelievable, the way you make me feel. No person's ever really affected me the way you have." Dean reached a hand up to Castiel's face and brushed the tears from his cheek.

Cass looked up again when Dean's hand brushed past his cheek, a light blush forming. He lifted his hand and placed it on Dean's cheek, running his thumb gently over Dean's beautiful lips. His heart pounded hard in his chest, he could hear it clearly as his he stared into Dean's eyes, almost entirely lost in them.

A rapid knocking on the door would interrupt anything they were doing, "Castiel, may I have a word with you?" Michael called through the door, not wanting to barge in just in case there was a rather unsightly display.

'_Who the hell...?'_ Dean heard Michael calling Castiel out, and he figured he'd be punching that manager sooner than later. He was getting in the way on purpose. Dean looked at Cass, hoping he wouldn't go.

Cass was startled by Michael's sudden appearance, "Uh, can it wait?" He wiped his eyes again, ensuring that most tears would be gone.

"No, it's important." Michael insisted.

Castiel looked at Dean and sighed heavily, getting out of the covers, secretly glad he had decided not to remove his clothing upon entering the bed. Opening the door Cass leaned against the frame, "What is it?"

Dean sighed after Cass did go; apparently signing a record label made you the unwilling slave of an anal retentive manager bent on ruling the musical world. "You may as well play a fiddle challenge," Dean muttered.

Michael's interruption was less than appreciated but Cass thought it was almost worth it to get a remark like that out of Dean. Despite the fact that he was probably going to get a good lashing from his manager, Cass snickered at Dean's comment. He glanced over his shoulder before turning back to Michael.

Michael tugged Cass into the hall, "One moment," he spoke to Dean as he shut the bedroom door.

Dean raised an eyebrow. He just interrupted –intentionally, stole Castiel away, and now he's attempting face-value etiquette? Fucking suits. As soon as Michael closed the door Dean was up and out of bed. He headed for the door, but stopped to listen rather than open it and throttle the d-bag.

Turning his focus on Cass again, Michael took a deep breath. "Castiel, what are you doing? You can't get attached to people at this stage in your career."

"I don't care about that!" Cass shouted in response, tired of the 'proper attitude' he was supposed to wear on his sleeves. "You people and your careers! I just want to _**live**_!" he bit his lip and looked away from his manager, "I know you went through a lot of trouble to get me here but... this isn't what I-"

"I know," Michael placed his hands on Cass' shoulders, gently turning Cass back to face him, "This isn't what you wanted but it's a way to get you there."

"I'm there now!" Cass pulled away though he didn't get far. Michael took a firm hold of Castiel's wrist and forcefully pulled him so they were nose to nose.

Dean was happy to hear Cass talk back, even if it was through a stinging veil of tears. He knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was Dean. It was touching to know that abandoning his hard earned popularity was almost a viable option if it meant staying with him. Cass sounded like he knew what he wanted, but Michael wouldn't take anything less than obedience.

"Listen to me," Michael started in a harsh whisper, "I stuck my neck out to save your pathetic, miserable life. You owe it to me and the company to continue on the right path." His eyes almost seemed to pierce through Cass as the singer struggled against Michael's increasingly painful grip.

Cass averted his gaze, a sinking feeling in his chest, "I know... Can he come with?" He turned a pleading face back at Michael.

"At the moment, I don't think so." Michael spat back, letting go of Castiel's arm. "Now get your clothes, I can't risk you whoring yourself out like this. You're coming back with me."

Cass' eyes widened, "Wh-what?" He glanced back at Dean's room, "But I... I won't do anything, please let me stay."

Michael sighed, "It's up to you. You're leaving regardless of what you do; it isn't my problem if you get attached because I'm going to cut the string." He turned and walked back down the hall.

Cass slumped against the wall, trying to hold back the sobbing but he couldn't control it. "Dean..." he cried softly, hoping Dean would come to him, hoping Dean had overheard the conversation and he wouldn't have to explain it.

Dean had a tough time making out every threat when Michael cut into a hissing whisper, but he heard enough to know that the man needed a boot to the face. Dean's spirits fell when he heard Cass break –Michael had won that round, and Dean knew if he didn't do anything about it, that's the way it would stay. Despite clenched fists and a heart full of rage, better judgement miraculously prevailed and Dean waited until Michael's footsteps faded down the hall.

Dean heard Castiel's cries from outside his door and immediately opened it. He dropped down next to the disheartened singer and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, pulling him close into a tight, possessive hug. "Fuck him, you're staying here." Dean leaned Castiel's head against his shoulder, petting his black hair and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. "If he comes back for you tonight I'm going to deck him."

Once dragged outside and given hell, Cass was beginning to retreat into himself, thinking Dean couldn't have heard the worst of the conversation. However he was wrong, Dean came out almost as soon as Michael disappeared down the stairs. Cass nuzzled his face into Dean's chest, lifting his arms and proceeding to cling to his love interest. He sobbed softly as Dean spoke, almost missing the words that came out of his mouth. "You want me to stay?" Cass tilted his head upward to make sure his voice was clear. It was more of a rhetorical question, "You may have to deck him to keep me..." Cass sniffled, wiping his eyes again.

"No asshole gets away with calling my boyfriend a whore. You say the word and I'll go down there right now. He won't speak to you again." Dean had intentionally dropped the word 'boyfriend' in there to get Cass' attention, as well as to share how he felt. He wanted to demonstrate to Cass that he was willing to make a commitment, and fighting his battles only came naturally. "Please let me beat the holy hell out of him."

Cass head snapped up again. _Boyfriend_. Dean said it. "You mean it?" Cass was stuck on the one word, not realizing that what he said could be applied to any part of the sentence. "Oh my god..." He gripped at his chest; his heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his skin. With a smile now he nodded his head, "If it comes down to it –when it comes down to it- then please, fight for me." Cass' whole body trembled, excitement growing again. He'd found someone to love him back, though Dean hadn't said it yet Cass knew he would.

Dean wasn't sure if this was a rhetorical question or if Cass was actually confused. "Yes I mean it," confirmation was better than letting the question linger. It seemed to be half of both, rhetorical and a serious question in one. Cass seemed on the verge of hyperventilation, and Dean wondered if he had said the right thing.

Although Dean had been repeatedly offering to punch the manager in the face, beat him to hell, and so on; but to hear Cass directly ask him to fight _for him_ seemed a little different. It almost seemed archaic, fighting another male for dominance over your mate sort of thing. Was it a matter of dominance? Or was it a matter of defending Cass' honour and free will? Even more frightening, what if this was all for the sake of sex? Dean tried hard not to think about the plausibility of the last option.

"Yes Cass, when it comes down to it I will fight for you. It sounds like it's an inevitability, but I'm ready for it. I'd fight just about anyone for you, K? So don't worry, this cowboy ain't backing down." Dean rubbed Cass on the head playfully, indirectly influencing Cass to remain in a submissive state. He was adorable, and Dean wasn't sure with his new realizations of homosexuality if he was quite ready to be manhandled himself.

Castiel returned to hug-position and squeezed, nuzzling Dean again. "You have no idea how happy you've made me, Dean." He lifted his head to look at his boyfriend's eyes again, "Thank you, I mean it. You're more than I could have asked for."

Cass had an adorable habit of nuzzling into another for comfort, and Dean was growing to like it very much. It was unbelievably cute, and most importantly it made Dean feel needed and appreciated. Castiel did need him in his life for something, to take Michael out and to fill a hole inside, probably a few other things, but Cass didn't play it off like he was independent enough to take it all on his own. Sort of like Sammy would in a similar situation.

After a moment of pause, Cass figured that Dean deserved something for all of this. A reward was in order and Cass knew what Dean liked. "Okay, I have an idea." He wriggled away from Dean to get to his feet. Taking Dean's hand, Cass led him to the bedroom and sat him on the bed.

"An idea? Like what?" Dean had to be somewhat convinced to let go of Cass. "Hey hey, where are you going?" Cuddling had upped the priority ladder of things to do, a very "un-manly" thing, but true enough. And now Cass broke away? What was so important?

"Sit there, stay." Cass spotted Dean's stereo and promptly scanned through the man's CD collection.

"Oh, so I'm a dog now. Great." Dean dropped his arms to the bedside, sarcastically remarking to the change of scenario, although he was very intrigued with what Castiel had in mind. Dean tried to peer around Cass' back from his sitting position on the bed. _'Is he looking through my CDs? What the hell for?'_ Dean forced himself to remain calm –Cass was up to something, not just randomly rummaged through some of Dean's most prized possessions at random.

Once finding a more upbeat song that he could dance to –Castiel could dance to anything, it just had to have a good bass line- he popped the CD in and found the track. As the intro began to play, Castiel started a private dance, just for Dean.

Staring at Castiel's back didn't prove to be remotely helpful. Dean waited impatiently for Cass to turn around and make sense of this for him. When Dean caught sight of Castiel's impish smile and heard the music play, Dean couldn't help but get a little excited. Cass' body seemed to come alive, and ironically despite his nickname of an angel, Dean was certain that a dance like his could only come from evil, seduction oriented sources. It was a welcome and beautiful sight, one that Dean had sorely missed from the night before.

Cass' perfect hip movement hadn't been lost, even in a slightly drunken state. His dance was seductive, provocative, and ended with Castiel on Dean's lap, straddling him.

Watching alone was an exhilarating experience, and Dean could clearly remember the feeling of Cass' body pushed up against his own, hips grinding with the music upon contact with resistance; in this case resistance happened to be another man. Cass' dance brought him closer and closer to the bed, where Dean eagerly awaited his arrival. Dean found that there was no magical bindings that held him there, just Castiel's simple instructions: "stay." Upon further inflection, the instruction could probably be broadened to their relationship as a whole... but there was no time to think about that now.

Cass leaned in and kissed Dean feverishly, he always finished a dance on something of a high. He loved it, his heart was pounding and his entire body was moving with the music, he felt alive when he danced. Cass didn't let up on the kissing this time, he'd gotten the answer he was looking for and now it was time to satisfy some of his other needs. With Cass comfortably –well, as comfortable as _that_ could be –sitting on Dean's lap, Dean took permission to finally do something. He returned Castiel's feverish kiss with his own burning passion, bringing his hands up to cup Castiel's face and hold the kiss longer. As Cass' hands began to stray, so did Dean's. Dean's eyes remained closed, focusing on taking in the sounds and smells of his partner. Castiel's body had risen in temperature, and his strong heartbeat pulsed through his veins at an accelerated rate. The feeling of Castiel's breath on his skin was maddening, the sound of his pants growing more needy...

"Take me, Dean." He whispered roughly in Dean's ear, running his hands down the man's back. The more Castiel got a feel for Dean's undeniably muscled body the more he wanted it. His hips thrust forward rhythmically as his increased breathing grew more erratic.

Dean opened his eyes slowly; he didn't need to ask if Cass was serious, he could feel how serious he was. When Castiel began thrusting into Dean's lower regions, he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. It was a bit of a surprise, but a very welcome one. Dean began an upward movement of his own, increasing friction and force of contact. The intensity of the moment just shot up a few notches.

Cass slid his knees off the bed and used the support of standing to push the larger man down onto the bed, hooking his fingers into the edge of Dean's jeans. Just as Dean was preparing to take control and flip the scenario, Cass slid off. Dean protested, letting another moan escape his swelling lips. He eyed Castiel, wondering what the meaning of this interruption was. Cass slipped his right hand to undo the belt and the rest of the jeans, his eyes not leaving Dean's. Cass licked his lips as he yanked his boyfriend's pants and underwear to the floor, removing them from Dean entirely. "Better," his gravelly voice whispered, his gaze shifted to Dean's now exposed dick. Something he'd wanted to see again since Sam jerked him off earlier that evening.

It was no problem to knock Dean onto his back, Dean was aware of the implications: he lies down, and Cass goes down on him. What Dean hadn't expected was the strength of conviction Castiel carried. His voice was deeper than Dean remembered from the interviews, and that gravelly edge gave Dean shivers.

The removal of his jeans was a welcome change for several reasons: 1, it was getting hot in here, 2, that implied that Cass wasn't going to back away this time, and he could legitimately expect sex, and 3, they were beginning to feel all too restricting. With his underwear gone, Dean's firm erection stood tall, a sight that Dean noticed Castiel was fairly enthralled with –it was the only time he broke eye contact.

Cass seductively raised his eyes to Dean's again and smiled. He leaned forward and licked the tip of his lover's erection, flicking his tongue over it several times before gripping the shaft firmly. Cass gave it a few good strokes, getting a feel for it. Nodding he lowered himself to his knees in front of Dean, taking the man's cock fully into his mouth. Cass pushed it to the back of his throat almost immediately, never choking or gagging as he repeated the action. He did it all slowly, wanting to tease his boyfriend first. Once he deep-throated it, he pulled it almost entirely out of his mouth again, gently brushing the tip against his teeth, then he pushed to the back of his mouth again.

Dean wasn't at all religions, but when Castiel finally placed his gentle tongue on the tip of his cock, the only thing he could think was a repetitious "oh god, oh god, oh god." Dean was no stranger to blow jobs; he _did_ get around after all. But from a _man_? Never before, and Castiel was endlessly talented. It shook Dean to his core, the things Cass could do with his mouth, with his tongue. The kinky bastard even mastered deep throating. When the hell did he practice that?

At first Cass only sucked lightly, listening to Dean's breathing and moans. He felt a throbbing in his groin as well but he pointedly ignored it. Cass liked a good teasing too and making his lover squirm was a good way to do it.

Cass apparently had no intention of relieving Dean any time soon, it was all a torturous game, and Dean couldn't help but squirm under the pressure. It was all too good, but at some points it seemed too much. Dean didn't know how Cass could do this to him, but he felt –dare he say it –like a virgin. Touched for the very first time, as it were.

Once Cass had gotten enough of sucking, purposefully not getting Dean off, he wrapped his hand around Dean's sloppy, swelling cock and started pumping. Cass groaned along with his boyfriend even though he wasn't getting off, he systematically groaned a little louder each time, trying to encourage Dean to cry out. Cass didn't like it when people held back; he preferred to know exactly how well he was doing and wanted to hear some appreciation.

The veil of reality slid away from view, and Dean was left in the moment. His world consisted of his bed, Castiel, and a myriad of pleasures that he couldn't resist but wasn't allowed to give in to. Dean sporadically bucked his hips, trying hard to remain lying still on the bed, but at some points he just couldn't help it. His breath came in desperate gasps, slight groans of pleasure escalated with the intensity of the moment.

Every time a pleasured moan escaped his lips he was met with a reply from Castiel. The sound of that man's voice was amazing and those moans... Dean cried out a little louder, no longer stifling the pleasured noises. Doing so freed him from spending an excess amount of focus on maintaining composure. It just felt too good to care. Dean easily followed Cass' escalation into ecstasy.

"That's it, baby." Cass whispered as he watched Dean's body move, "Thrust your hips, breathe deeper... it releases sexual tension, it'll feel better when I finally let you cum." He increased his speed and tightened his grip, "Say my name." He ordered, his voice no longer in a whisper.

Dean groaned louder, another spine-tingling shudder ran down his back. With Cass' permission, Dean's twitching hips began to thrust desperately into Cass' talented hands. Cass' grip tightened and Dean's breathing hitched as he let out another, louder moan.

"Cass..." Dean murmured.

"Say it again. Scream it." He knew Dean was close, the way he breathed and the motion of his body was more than enough to tell him.

"Cass!" Dean groaned and squirmed, his breathing growing heavier, "CASS!" Dean's nerves hit overload as he reached the inevitable peak right before climax. Disobeying Cass' request would have only resulted in Cass stopping, and that just couldn't happen, not now. "Oh god, Cass." Dean groaned, his back arching off the bed as his hips rose. That deep, rough, demanding voice had just as much sway as the tangible grip on his cock.

As Dean was about to hit his orgasm, Cass dropped his head and finished it off by blowing him again. With the strength of his tongue combined with the pressure of sucking he caused Dean to let out another loud gasp, which quickly escalated into a scream. Dean threw his head back as his climax took hold. He could feel the sudden release of pressure as the adrenaline rush coursed through him. Dean collapsed to the bed, his body twitching and shaking involuntarily as he slowly regained control. Swallowing half of Dean's load, Cass quickly crawled up Dean's shaky body and planted a solid kiss on him, passing the other half of the semen into Dean's mouth. He didn't just pass it along; he repeated the fervent kiss from earlier though this time he fought Dean's tongue for dominance.

Cass' mouth had opened to passed along a little treat, and Dean couldn't help but wince at the taste. _'You kinky bastard,'_ he thought again, but his mouth was still too preoccupied to say it. The transfer turned into a powerful kiss, and despite how Dean tried to tongue-battle back for dominance, he was just too spent.

Castiel backed away, wiping his mouth. He almost seemed to glow as he smiled down at Dean.

Dean propped himself up on his elbows to look at him better. Cass was smiling, and Dean was stunned by the beauty of the moment. Everything was perfect, and in his post-ecstasy haze Dean could have sworn there was a halo above the singer's head. Or maybe that was the alcohol from before. "You know, you're far too beautiful to be human." Dean ran with the idea, however odd the thought was to him. It made for a good compliment.

Cass blushed and looked away, if only Dean knew. He was excited he almost lost control of himself, shown more than he needed to at this moment. Cass' eyes shifted back to Dean, a lustful stare ensuing. He felt a severe throbbing in his lower regions and felt that it was high time he got a turn for once. This wasn't lost on Dean, it seemed.

"Come here," Dean reached out and pulled Cass down on top of himself. He wrapped his arms around Cass' torso and began kissing him again, his hips grinding against Cass' as he got a feel for how worked up his 'angel' lover was. "Mmmm," Dean moaned into the kiss, fairly impressed with Cass' patience up to this point. He broke the kiss, "You know you could kill small animals with that." He smirked at Cass, who after all those demands earlier seemed so timid now. Dean lifted a hand and brushed some stray hairs from Cass' forehead. "God, you're beautiful."

Cass, now perched atop Dean, started rocking his hips again –starting to become one of his more favourite actions. His stare didn't leave Dean's face as he licked his lips, a needy moan escaping him. He watched Dean's hand come up to his face, the blush hadn't left his cheeks and he promptly rubbed the right one against Dean's hand, hoping that maybe the action would remove the red tint. "Thank you," he whispered. He'd heard that statement many times but it never meant as much from anyone else as it did from Dean.

Dean rolled the pair over, pinning Cass down on the bed. Sitting up, Dean pulled his own shirt off; the only article of clothing left was the pants on the gorgeous man lying in front of him.

Cass didn't resist as Dean flipped the position, it's what he wanted. He wanted to feel desired, and not just for sexual favours as had happened a few times in the past. He unconsciously held his breath as he watched Dean undress the rest of the way, the look of those muscles was worth every moment he had to wait. Cass lifted a hand and caressed Dean's chest, a shiver running down his back as he did so. He sighed lightly as he let the air out of his lungs, his eyes half-lidded in a lust-filled stare. _'Take me, Dean. Please, God, let him take me.'_

Dean sunk down to Cass' waist and began unbuttoning them, purposefully grazing the denim-bound erection just beneath the surface.

Cass watched Dean's face disappear as he concentrated on the angel's lower garments. Castiel's breathing hitched as he felt the light brush of Dean's hand, it was finally his turn. Just to make it a little more fun, Cass rocked his hips again. He loved to be teased and making this situation difficult for Dean meant a lot of that.

After a bit of teasing and a bit of work (those pants were _tight_!) Dean discarded the unwanted article to the side of the bed. Dean's right hand took a firm hold of Castiel's dick and began an exploratory motion, providing some friction, but not much.

His pants finally off, Cass waited in intense anticipation for Dean's touch. Though he was expecting it, the feeling still came as a surprise and caused Castiel to cry out immediately. He talked a big game but when it came down to it, he was just as easy to jerk off as any other guy. He thrust forward, hoping for more friction but Dean insisted on continuing the tease.

Dean raised his left hand up to his mouth and sucked on his middle finger, coating the digit in saliva. Cass watched Dean seductively lube his own fingers, his eyes fixated on the action. His breathing was quick and shallow as his expectations rose quickly. Reaching down, Dean prodded at Cass' anal passage, working the muscles loose and sliding in. As soon as Dean's finger came in contact with his entrance, Cass groaned loudly, pressing his head into the pillows. "Ohhhh... Dean please..." The moment he had a finger inside of Cass, Dean's grip tightened to make the shift from teasing to business more striking. Rhythmic pumping ensued, coupled with a skilled anal probing. Soon enough Dean slipped a second finger in with the first.

Cass lifted his eyes briefly but instinctively closed them again as soon as he felt the penetration. "AH!" He had lost all focus at this point, Dean's hand had tightened as soon as his fingers entered Castiel's ass causing a wide variety of sensations to simultaneously blow him away. The second finger only added to his disorientation, he cried out again, not bothering to hold himself back (he was no hypocrite, after all).

Dean wasn't much of a verbal tease, like Cass was, but he couldn't help the intense lustful stare he had fixed on Castiel. The man's body was perfect, not a single flaw to be found. His voice was stunning, and even more captivating when laced with uncontrollable pleasure. And his face... he had a gorgeous face with the most stunning blue eyes. Dean couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips.

Castiel was about at his teasing limit, his back arched and his eyes rolled back in his skull he was moaning and gasping uncontrollably. He tried to keep a firm hold of himself, Dean wasn't even inside him yet.

Dean pushed Castiel's legs apart and removed his two fingers. While keeping a firm grip on the other man's cock, Dean moved between Cass' legs and began prodding at the loosened anal passage with something slightly larger than a pair of fingers. Dean glanced back up to make eye contact with Cass, curious as to whether or not this was ok with his boyfriend.

When Dean didn't hesitate to spread Cass' legs he'd already won his 'yes', but he looked up at Cass for confirmation anyway. Castiel nodded fervently, "Oh God yes!" he groaned breathlessly, thrusting his hips upward excitedly.

With no violent protest, Dean pushed in. He shuddered with pleasure again, how was this man so freaking tight? The pressure and friction were god-like, and Dean had to take caution to ensure he didn't get carried away and accidentally hurt Castiel.

The real penetration caused Castiel to scream this time, a combination of the continued hand-job and the new anal probing was exactly what he was itching to feel. The ecstasy induced by the Dean's skilled hands was coming close to climax, but he managed to hold on. He wanted to feel this one, enjoy it longer. He'd noticed that Dean was just as into it as he was, the man's original thrusts felt like he tried to hold himself back.

"It's alright," Dean breathed heavily; assuring Cass he meant no harm. "I didn't forget about you." Dean tightened his grip on Castiel as he began slowly moving in and out. Dean found a comfortable stride and continued the dual action. Focusing on Castiel's hand job was difficult while exposing himself to further stimulation. Cass was just so _hot_ and _tight_... Cass moved with Dean's thrusts, his breathing impossible to control as the feelings continued to escalate. Dean had found a perfect rhythm and it was driving him **crazy**.

Dean leaned down to kiss Cass, pressing their bare chests together as he fervently locked lips with the older man. Cass leaned into Dean's kiss, his body trembling. His hands reached up and grasped at the back of his lover's head, he was at a completely loss. His body felt like it was about to explode in every direction and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Dean had no qualms over leaving a sticky mess between them, and at the rate he was going that was exactly what happened. Cass' heartbeat had increased rapidly and he ended up breaking the kiss with a loud scream, his semen spilling over both of them, coating both their bare chests. Dean came with him; a tingling rush ran through him as he came the second time that night.

Castiel's body shuddered after the satisfying relief, gazing up at Dean in a total haze. Dean pulled out and lowered his head to Castiel's chest to lick up the mess that was left there. Dean glanced up to see Cass' face, his tongue still trailing across Cass' sticky skin. Dean smiled when he saw those baby blues, finding himself to be truly happy with the man. He finished licking up the mess and rose back up to his knees, taking another good look at Cass' exhausted form on the bed.

Quickly wiping his eyes, Dean did a double take to be sure he saw it right. Castiel's naked body was laid out in front of him, used and pleased, a beautiful sight. To look at his face he seemed completely content, but neither of these were a reason for disbelief. Spreading out across the sheets from Castiel's back was this odd design. Maybe the light was playing tricks, but the way Castiel lay there made him appear as though he had shadowy feathered wings reaching out across the bed. Dean reached a hand down to the sheets, but felt nothing out of the ordinary, and the image was gone.

Cass watched Dean's confusion, his own starting to rise a little. Cass' eyes flickered with recognition of Dean's expression; he'd lost control of himself in the last few moments, hadn't he? His eyes followed Dean's hand as it pat the bed next to him, he jumped a little as he felt the brush of Dean's hand before the illusory image quickly faded, faster than Dean could comprehend.

Dean shrugged it off and laid down next to Cass, pulling the smaller man close and pulling the covers over them. "Absolutely amazing," Dean kissed Cass' forehead.

Cass gladly snuggled in close; happy Dean hadn't believed what he saw. "Incredibly," He wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed his face against his lover's chest, hoping that he'd never lose this moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel threw his hands up in the air, "Unbelievable." He grabbed his beer and took another swig. "I can't believe Cass took off! In the middle of a party! He usually sticks around for these things, my club buddy. Damn it, Cass!" Gabriel yelled up at the ceiling, "How dare you!"

"Alright," Bella slid her clothes back on, the game evidently being over with the escape of two of the most prominent players, "Gabriel has obviously had too much to drink. I think maybe he should be cut off." Bella looked over at Sam, the home's provider of alcohol with Dean gone. "Are you sleeping out here with the others?" Bella inquired, hoping she could take Sam's room. She wasn't too keen on staying near people at this particular point in time, after backing out of that truth, it was all too uncomfortable.

Sam looked over at Bella, recognizing a look of complete and total discomfort when he saw it. He stood up and stretched, "Well it's pretty late anyway, we should all hit the sack." He glanced at the stairs and shrugged, "I'm not sleeping down here with them," he said jokingly though he was pretty serious about it. He saw her expression and sighed lightly so as not to be noticed, "Come on," he put his hand on her shoulder and led her upstairs, "You can share my room." He had no sexual intent behind his offer which was evident in his eyes and demeanor. He was concerned about a friend, that was all... Well, he was still a guy, so there was a _little_ sexual intent. But since he was Sam it was well hidden.

Sam's empathetic nature struck out again, and Bella gratefully accepted Sam's offer. Well, to an extent she asked for it first, but it's always best to let the other person feel in charge of those sorts of things. The conniving background thoughts were an ever present source of snarky feedback, but she didn't feel particularly proud or boastful, she just wanted some sleep. She would never admit it, but part of her wanted pity. She hoped Sam wouldn't ask, because tonight she knew she'd tell.

"Thank you," Bella whispered to Sam as she followed the man up the stairs. She smiled when she watched Sam duck while going up the stairs to miss hitting his head on the ceiling. Even in his own house he was too tall.

Adam got up, knowing his brothers' house well enough to get the sleeping bags out. He couldn't shake the sight from his retina. His _brothers_ involved in a 3-way, all male sexual situation_. 'Is _that_ why they lived together after they moved out? Man, that is nasty,'_ but the thought of his brothers together in a sexual situation wasn't even the worst of it. _'No matter how close I think Sam and I are, he's always closer to Dean! What the hell?'_ Adam slammed the closet door shut after removing a couple sleeping bags and spare pillows.

"I call the couch," he declared as he rejoined the group. Tossing the two sleeping bags and extra pillows on the floor, and dropping himself onto the couch.

Jo watched Bella and Sam disappear upstairs and sighed, her gaze shifting to Gabriel. As if he read her mind; Gabriel looked over at Jo with a suggestive smile, "Care to share a sleeping bag?" Being famous and rich didn't even help as much for Gabriel as Jo being horny and drunk. He calculated his odds of success at around 90%.

"Oh god yes." She crawled to his side immediately, snuggling into the comfy space. Since they were both totally wasted, she peeled her shirt off and tucked it under her head to use it as a pillow.

"Yes!" Gabriel whispered his excitement, complete with fist-pumping action. He moved in close to his now topless bed buddy. He pulled her closer and began kissing her, his hands busily exploring her fair skin. "Baby, you have such soft skin. What do you say you make some memories of your brush with fame?" Gabriel removed his shirt as well, feeling just a tad odd having the woman the first one shirtless... well that was a lie, but all the same he wasted no time in removing the rest of his clothes and hers.

Jo wrapped her arms around Gabriel's neck, kissing him fervently. "I doubt I'll remember any of this in the morning but that doesn't change a thing." She spoke between kisses, not bothering to stop. At that point she didn't give a rats' ass if she remembered, if there was a chance she would it was good enough. Running her hands over his bare chest and sliding them down, she helped him wriggle them both out of their jeans and tossed them out of the sleeping bag. She paid no attention to anyone else in the room in that moment, it was all about Gabriel.

"Oh GOD!" Adam resisted the urge to hit the sleeping bag occupants with a pillow. "Do you have to? In the living room?" Adam couldn't really blame Jo, if Anna were interested; he'd be all over that one night stand. Hell, why not try? Adam looked over at Anna, "Say, you know this couch folds out? Care to join me on the only guest-available bed?" His eyebrows rose for added emphasis on the line 'join me' just to make his intentions clear. She sounded upbeat and outgoing, and partying on the road with an all-male band probably kept her sexually competitive, and Adam liked his chances.

Anna smirked, Gabriel got lucky everywhere he went. She looked disdainfully at her sleeping bag, she was used to hotels and fancy beds; this was a potato sack. Adam caught her attention, "Fold out couch?" She was over there almost instantaneously, "Sign me up, I'll join you." Anna wasn't the type to sleep in all of her clothes and she'd been all over the countryside in a bus full of men so she wasn't shy either. With a few practiced movements she removed her pants and dropped them beside the pull-out. Before long she was snug under the covers, figuring that it was only fair she get a little action too. For Adam it would probably be the best night of his young life.

Balthazar had heard Cass yelling at Michael, and couldn't help but head over to the stairs to get a better listen. It sounded like Cass' contract was getting him more pain then pleasure, and Michael wasn't about to let him go. _'What was that about saving his life?'_ Balthazar furrowed his brow –apparently there were things about Castiel that even _he_ didn't know.

As Michael descended the stairs, Balthazar didn't even make an attempt to conceal the fact that he had been eavesdropping. "Are you going to cancel tomorrow's day plans?" Balthazar enquired, curious as to how pissed off Michael was. Cass was a vital member of the band, and at this point, probably vital to Michael's career. Michael himself had discovered Cass and started the band for them, finding no name talent and making it into a major hit was huge for agent management success, but if Cass were to drop out, it would not reflect well on Michael's judgement on talent.

Michael sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "What the hell did I do wrong with that one?" he muttered to himself aloud. Another deep sigh escaped his lungs as he dropped his arms again, "No, I don't believe I'll be stopping tomorrow's day plans. You all deserve a day off; he knows what'll happen even if he screws around. I don't care how attached he gets; he will leave Dean behind." He headed for the door, "I'm not staying and I will have nothing to do with tomorrow's activities. However, we will be leaving at 7pm, so I suggest you head back and get ready around 6." He looked at Balthazar and nodded, "Good night." With that, the manager walked out the door.

Sam had shown Bella to his room, though he knew she knew where it was. "I'll be back," he said, watching her. He hesitated but closed the door behind him, heading downstairs to make sure everyone was settled in.

"Alright, I'll just make myself comfortable." Bella looked around Sam's room briefly, but there was nothing there that she hadn't seen before. She was a notorious snoop, and the Winchester house held fewer secrets to her than its owners knew. She bee-lined for the bed, crawling under the covers and curling up, pulling her legs in towards her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees; waiting for Sam to come back.

Lucky Michael had left, because otherwise he would have heard the numerous sexual cries coming from upstairs.

Chuck's eyes widened exponentially at the sound of Dean pleading –no, screaming Cass' name. It rang through loud and clear, and not only did this make it impossible for the group of friends to deny Dean's sudden switch to the other team, but it sounded as though Dean wasn't the man in this situation. Chuck looked for confirmation, or something from Sam, who had just re-entered the room. It was his brother, after all. Did Sam see this coming? Or was he just as shocked as the others?

Sam approached the others again, though he was entirely distracted by the noises above him. He caught Chuck's gaze and shrugged his shoulders, trying to indicate he had no idea though he knew full well. He'd been aiming for most of the night to make that happen and finally Dean had succumbed to it. "Try to ignore that," he instructed the group though he figured that their drunken state wouldn't make it too difficult. "It'll end sooner or later." Sam paused to listen to it further, Dean in the submissive position? Couldn't be.

Watching the numerous houseguests hook up (and hearing it) made it Chuck's turn to groan in protest. "Ok, they are undoubted banshees upstairs, doing the rumba. And now Jo and Gabriel are in a sleeping bag, and Adam and Anna on the couch!" His voice rose in shrill protest. "WHY AM I LEFT TO BALTHAZAR?"

"You can leave me out of this," Balthazar quickly retorted, getting comfortable in the reclining chair. There was something about a good Englishman that allowed him the posture to correctly fall asleep in a full back chair. With a wine glass in his hand, if he so chose.

The parting words of their manager left Balthazar with inexplicable chills. He knew there would be trouble, and this thing between Castiel and his newfound love needed to be stopped, but the way it was going, it might very well be stopped with simultaneous hospital visits. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"I'll be in my room, if anyone needs anything." Sam looked over at Adam and smiled, "Have a good night guys." With that Sam trotted up the stairs again. He intended to go straight to Bella again, though he had to know who was dominant between Dean and Castiel. He snuck across the hall and peered into Dean's room, catching a glimpse of Dean's naked body perched atop Castiel's squirming hips. _'Of course Dean's on top.'_ Sam thought reassuringly, backing away from the sight. He walked back to his room and opened the door.

"Hey Bella," he wandered in and started unbuttoning his shirt, "Are you okay?" He looked over at her, a concerned expression on his face. "I mean, if there's something you needed to get off your chest I'm willing to listen."

Bella heard the door open again, and peeked out from the blanket. It was Sam, back and full of questions. Bella watched him unbutton his shirt, a sight that was well talked about between the two females of their circle of friends. Sam was a sweet guy, and deadly attractive, but that mind of his was never satisfied. For that reason alone Bella had always hypothesized that the man would be a cheater, too much curiosity not too.

Sam removed his shirts and tossed them into a hamper in the corner of his room, "I saw you, you know, when you denied the 'truth'?" he debated on what he should wear to bed, considering he'd be sharing it, he decided that leaving his pants on was probably a good call. "That wasn't like you." He sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes gazing at her with his usual sincerity shining through. "I'm worried about you."

"You know," Bella sat up, so as not to be looked down upon _too_ much, "I knew you would ask. And seeing as how I've invaded your personal space and commandeered your bed, I suppose you deserve some sort of explanation." Bella fidgeted with the covers, her eyes darting to Sam and away, and then back to his puppy-like eyes.

"It wasn't like the 'me' you know, is what you meant to say. The answer to Dean's question is 'my father.' I didn't..." Bella tried not to get choked up over it. She had never wanted to share this with anyone. Her guidance counsellor in England had let word of it out to the entire school, which is why she moved in the first place. But Sam wasn't a gossiper, he could lie, and do anything to satiate curiosity, but once he knew he had no itching feeling to share it. She looked up at Sam again, her eyes on the verge of tears. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Sam had been surprisingly patient waiting for Bella to answer but when she did he didn't know what to say. He looked her up and down to make sure she wasn't making it up but the way she sounded, it was too painful for her to even repeat. She couldn't be lying, not with a reaction like that. Sam's expression softened almost instantly, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Bella, pulling her against his chest. "Of course I won't tell anyone." He whispered, his mind felt like it was dancing around different phrases that were and were not appropriate for the situation.

Sam's lack of personal space caught Bella by surprise; not that she was protesting the strong and emphatic hug. He was usually quite well composed, and comforting others was... well, it was his forte and yet it wasn't. He'd offer an ear, but usually because he liked to know, and he liked to know it all. So for someone to talk to and you know would listen, Sam was great and offered some intelligent advice. But it never really seemed like he genuinely cared. That was always the funny thing about the Winchester brothers, Sam seemed like the one who would give you a shoulder to cry on, but his heart was cold. On the other hand, Dean acted like a chauvinistic ass –and to an extent that was true, but he could be incredibly sentimental. Needless to say Sam's surprise hug was unexpected.

He ran his hand down the back of her head, hoping he was doing at least a little to help comfort her. He figured it was probably bad to push the subject, "You don't need to say anything else, okay? I'm sorry I pushed it." He lied her down and smiled sweetly at her, "I'll never breathe a word of this, you can trust me."

Bella was surprised, but she trusted Sam. She'd known him since high school, he was always trying to prove his superiority over others, something Bella figured had to do with a 'little brother complex.' He was taller, more athletic, but most importantly he was the smartest –and he'd never let you think otherwise. He was never in the same crowds that she was, but that's high school cliques for you. Bella did well to hide her intelligence –it wasn't as important as popularity in high school, and just because you hid it didn't mean you didn't have it. Despite Sam's superior intelligence, he was always an honest and upfront guy.

Sam liked to sleep near the edge of the bed so he lifted Bella up and moved her to the wall, still wrapped in the blankets. He looked down at her; in the lighting from the lamps she looked beautiful. He remembered eyeing her in high school but she was such a 'queen bee' at the time. Maybe it was all an act? No, definitely not. Bella was a self-centered brat, that was for sure. But she wasn't all bad.

Sam's strong arms easily had full control, and even if Bella had protested she doubted she would have made much difference. She was shifted over to the wall-side of the bed, not objecting as that was her corner of preference –guarded on most sides should someone attack. Not that that particularly happened much.

He couldn't help looking her up and down now, maybe it was the alcohol in his system, maybe it was just hormones. Whatever it was, Sam couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. Despite his intentions his kiss didn't remain soft and sweet, his arms around her pulled her closer, the kiss deepened and he realized he didn't want to let go.

She looked up at Sam just in time to receive yet another unexpected display of affection: a kiss good night. Now maybe Sam was a little off beat, maybe he meant more than just good night, or perhaps he was also sexually abused as a child but someone really needed to explain to that boy that a kiss goodnight wasn't on the lips, a peck on the cheek or forehead would have been understandable, but not a full-on make out session. What started as sweet and concerned quickly turned to hot and bothered as Bella was dragged back into Sam's well muscled arms.

Opening his eyes again he could hardly believe he'd just done that to an old friend, let alone enjoyed it. Sam was at a loss for words but he didn't want to push anything with her after a comment like that, so he just smiled, not letting her see his shocked expression for too long.

"Have a good night, Bella." He dropped his head onto his pillow and stared up at the ceiling for a little while.

It was after Sam finally released her that she realized that she hadn't said another word since asking him not to tell. She blushed deeply, not sure how to reply. This was the guy who showed up to the diner with his dysfunctional brothers. This was the nice, level-headed planner who always played it safe in social situations. And now they were bordering on something more than just friends. And then all he did was smile and say goodnight? Bella was baffled, and laid there dumbstruck for a couple of passing moments before collecting the fumbled ball in her court.

Cuddling up close to Sam in order to rest her head on his chest, she slowly tested the waters of their new interaction. "There is only one good thing that came out of my dating your brother, and do you know what that is? Meeting you." Bella leaned up and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Goodnight Sam." Sam didn't speak another word, only smiled and put his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Regardless of the night's events, morning inevitably rolled over them. Sam had set his alarm; he knew they would only have one night and one day with the band. Sure, they had an amazing night but the day was quickly fading and he didn't want to sleep through it. Sam groaned as he rolled out of bed, quickly putting his clothes on and trotting to the bathroom. He completed several morning activities and hygienic actions before descending the stairs. He wanted to wait to wake Bella, she needed to sleep. He walked into the living room and clapped his hands loudly, "Rise and shine!" He called, his voice a surprising addition to the morning's silence.<p>

Jo jumped a little and sat up, not yet realizing that she was naked. She didn't remember a lot of the events after lying down but she would bet dollars to donuts that it was incredible. "Sam, what are you doing!" She groaned back at him, "Do you even know what time it is?"

Sam smirked, "Yeah, do you?" He lifted his cell and pointed at the digital display, "Its 10am folks, the day is passing us by." He approached each slumbering individual, nudging them with his foot, "Come on, I didn't score these tickets for you to sleep through the 'hang out' part." His foot made contact with Adam several times, he knew that heavy sleeping ran in the family. "I want pictures of today, get up."

Once he'd raised the dead in the living room, Sam hopped up the stairs again. He rapidly knocked on Dean's door, "Dean!" he called through.

Cass stirred first; heavy sleeping ran deep in the Winchester family. Castiel's drowsy blue eyes gazed in the direction of the noise. "Hello?" he called meekly, his body aching in the best way possible. Every muscle was sore from the excitement, anticipation, and pounding he'd experienced last night and he enjoyed every complaint his muscles had to offer.

"I want everyone up," Sam continued, knowing that Castiel would wake first. "Get Dean and get downstairs. It's already 10am and I don't want to waste the rest of the day."

"Sure thing." Cass replied, already feeling the connection between the Winchester brothers. Some day they'd be his brothers too. Once Sam left Castiel nestled his face against Dean's, nuzzling it again. They both had a little more than a five o'clock shadow so their stubble created more friction than normal. "Dean," he called softly, lightly shaking his lover's shoulders, "Wake up, baby." He kissed Dean several times, all over his face and down his neck. "Come on," he whispered, leaning up and nibbling Dean's ear.

The loud knocking at the door did absolutely nothing to wake Dean Winchester from his blissful sleep. Majority of Castiel's prodding and nuzzling did about the same. The whispering in his ear roused some inner consciousness out of sleep, but waking didn't occur until the biting sensation on his ear caught his attention.

"Mmmmm" Dean moaned, sleepy and incoherent, his eye lids finally starting to work.

Cass stared down at Dean's drowsy expression as those hazel eyes started to open, "There he is." Cass smiled, sitting up and straddling his boyfriend he started bouncing gently in excitement. "We're spending the day together, we have to get your car and take a ride in it." He cooed, running his hands down Dean's chest. "Also, Sam said get up and get downstairs. I figured it best not to deny him."

By the time Dean was fully alert, Castiel was straddling him, and Dean couldn't fathom another day without such an unintentionally sexual wake up call. "What does Sam have to do with this?" Dean replied groggily, evidently missing majority of what Cass had told him.

Cass smiled at Dean's grogginess. He lined kisses down his lover's neck again, not caring what Dean was mumbling about too much, "Sam has everything to do with us waking up." He muttered back.

Dean sat up and hugged Cass around the stomach, his head resting on his lover's bare chest. "We need a shower," Dean concluded quickly.

Smiling as Dean's face rested against his skin, Cass ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair. "A shower sounds lovely," he whispered, taking note of the sticky layer that had formed on both their torsos.

With Cass still perched on him, Dean slid them to the edge of the bed. He stood; still holding Cass, hoping the man would get the hint and wrap his legs around Dean's waist. "If they stare, just ignore them." Cass didn't miss the hint, nor did he hesitate. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist excitedly; pressing his naked privates against Dean's skin and moaning lightly in the man's ear for emphasis.

Dean headed for the door without clothes or covers, and carried Cass over to the bathroom for a nice, intimate shower before making his morning appearance downstairs with the others.

Once they reached the bathroom Cass dropped off of Dean and hopped into the shower, pumped about having his first shared shower experience. They were needed downstairs soon so he couldn't have the fun he wanted but he was itching for another taste. He turned his darkening blue eyes on Dean, his pupils blown with a lustful stare; "Fuck me in the shower?" he asked, knowing it was a fairly quick action if done right, hoping Dean wouldn't turn him down.

Dean thought he was pushing his bounds with the shower comment, but Castiel not only had no objection to their stark naked strut across the hall, but had something more in mind.

"Fuck you in the shower?" Dean repeated, exasperated and at a loss for words. So far gay relationships held the key for every pitfall of the female sex drive, and Dean had no way of expressing how truly awesome that was. "You don't need to tell me twice." Dean eagerly picked up the pace and made good on a delivery of shower-fucking.

They were partially interrupted on four separate occasions as the other house guest attempted to gain access to the bathroom. Dean didn't even flinch when Adam almost broke the door in.

"You know I can pick this lock!" He threatened, "You're the one that taught me how!"

"Yeah?" Dean countered. "I also know that you really don't want to do that."

"Fine!" Adam had half a mind to do it anyway, but followed the gold standard: men can go outside and piss in a bush. He did feel bad for Anna, Bella, and Jo, but women that far deep in feminism hardly needed pity from anyone –especially a guy.

Adam passed Chuck by on the stairs. "Occupied," Adam said curtly, knowing exactly what Chuck was going for.

"I can wait," Chuck answered, not catching the drift. Castiel's sex yelps could clearly be heard echoing down the hall.

"Not for that you can't."

"Awe, man!" Chuck kicked the first step, and subsequently stubbed his toe.

Jo watched Chuck kick the step and cringed, recognizing the expression that washed over his face. "Ow..." she muttered. "I guess that the bathroom's taken, huh?"

Anna nodded, sitting against a nearby wall, "Yep, I checked earlier too."

Jo sighed heavily and dropped next to Anna both looking rather tired and annoyed.

* * *

><p>Sam wandered back to his room and gently moved Bella's shoulders, "Bella," he spoke softly, knowing she would be a light sleeper and needed no excessive tactics to wake her. "Come on, we still have one more day with them, let's not waste it." He looked forward to spending the day with her too, more than he really had the guts to admit.<p>

Sam's bed was a nice and cozy place to be, and despite the fact that Bella's own bed was newer, better, and more expensive, given the choice she would rather sleep in Sam's. Even the wakeup call was better in his bed. Sam's voice and gentle nudging woke her easily, and she shuffled around in the covers to turn and face him.

"Sam?" She murmured drowsily. "Good morning," she smiled at the man. He was so nice, and so very much _not_ demanding. It was an appreciated quality to see in the male species.

Sam watched Bella stir and he couldn't help the warm smile that crossed his face. "Good morning," he almost slipped up and added something of a compliment to the end of that greeting (like beautiful, for example). Luckily his mind caught it, that sort of 'good morning' was meant for boyfriends and the like, not an old friend. "Come on, let's go." He said again, anxious to get up.

"We won't waste it, and besides, last night was pretty unforgettable." Bella, not nearly as uptight as Sam, moved over to her purse and removed the concealed camera. "See? Unforgettable." She smiled, proud of her idea. It probably wasn't legal for her to possess unauthorized video of the band, but Michael didn't need to know about it.

His gaze followed her hand to her purse and then to the camera. "No way, you recorded last night!" He couldn't hide his excitement at the idea, "That's awesome, we'll never forget it." It was nice to know that they'd be able to relive something like this, a once-in-a-lifetime event.

"So, shall we head downstairs? I suggest we go out for breakfast, I don't think you and Dean were prepared for this many guests."

Sam's attention was pulled away from his thoughts at the mention of breakfast; sometimes he hated his male brain, especially in more sophisticated company. "Yeah, breakfast sounds good. I'll admit that the house has little food in it, I blame Dean mostly." He grinned a little, knowing that Dean had a hell of an appetite and it was easy to blame his brother. However Sam was a big guy and ate his fair share of the house's rations.

Everyone eventually gathered, after fighting for the restroom, action that Cass and Dean probably didn't appreciate.

Dean and Cass were the last to join the party at in the living room. Dean was surprised to find the other pairings –Gabriel had taken clear advantage of the fame and booze, judging from Jo's proximity to the man. Anna seemed well served, but Adam wasn't exactly on the dating list. Dean just shook his head at the reality of how pathetic his half brother really was, but he knew better than to share the thought aloud. "So, what's on the agenda?"

"I second that." Castiel mumbled as he stretched, his shirt lifting high enough to show his belly-button.

Sam smirked, "Well, first breakfast was suggested-"

"Awesome." Jo sighed, leaning on Gabriel, her arms wrapped around her body comfortably, "Let's go."

"-But" Sam continued, glancing at the interrupter, "We have no vehicles and the limo is no longer outside. So, basically, we're walking."

Cass shifted slightly, he enjoyed the pain to an extent but after the repeated poundings he knew that walking was going to be a little iffy. "No problem," he crossed his arms and shrugged, playing it tough, "Where's the closest restaurant?"

Sam smiled, 'Down the street, Dean would never live too far away from one." Sam knew that taking _Pleasure My Angel_ down to a popular diner in a town full of fans would probably result in some crowding but it couldn't be avoided.

"Awesome!" Dean exclaimed emphatically at Sam's suggestion of the local diner. "Charlie's it is!" Dean winced again at the realization that his car was parked outside a post-concert convention center. He'd have to pick her up soon. Little did he know that his attention should've been on his boyfriend, also wincing, but legitimately in pain.

After all morning conversations and activities ceased, the crew was dressed and out the door. In the daylight, Castiel scanned the path he'd taken while half-naked and smirked when he saw the house he'd stopped at for his dare. He was walking slower than the rest and hoped they wouldn't speed ahead of him, or take particular notice of his pace. He used scanning the surroundings as a cover for his careful steps, though he really didn't want to irritate what he knew was a swollen anus. He'd never really had intercourse before, never been penetrated like he had been last night. Though this wasn't something he wanted to tell Dean, Castiel knew that his body could take a pounding and that's exactly what he was looking for when he started last night's activities.

Dean started out the walk at the head of the pack –his usual position, right by Sammy. It wasn't even a conscious decision at that point, just habit. Dean turned to his right to talk to Cass, but found that the shorter man wasn't there. Dean stopped and looked around, "Cass?" He spotted him meandering about the back of the group. Dean slowed down so Cass could catch up. "Hey, what are you doing? C'mon pick it up already." Dean took Cass' hand and pulled him along, eventually gave up, and settled for walking in the back of the group.

Cass' head snapped up when he heard Dean's voice calling out to him. He'd suspected that Dean was a 'head of the pack' kind of guy, which meant he'd suspected that Dean would leave him behind at the beginning of the walk. "I'm good back here," he tried to say it nicely as he struggled to keep his slower pace, "Please, Dean?" His blue eyes had a hard time hiding the pained look as he stared up at his lover, "It..." he glanced at the others then back at Dean, a little embarrassed. "It hurts."

Sam glanced back, surprised Dean and Cass were behind the rest but shrugged it off, figuring it probably had something to do with 'raw meat'.

With Jo clinging to Gabe for the entirety of the walk to the diner, Bella really had no one else to walk with than Sam. Really, there was no one else she _wanted_ to walk with than Sam. And with Dean straggling behind for some mysterious reason, Sam was completely available.

Eventually they reached the diner, the smell of pancakes and bacon wafted through the air as they closed in. Sam's stomach growled, much louder than he'd anticipated. A slightly embarrassed look on his face, he opened the doors and stepped inside. It was a slower morning, luckily for them, not as many people present in the building. With a sigh of relief, Sam dropped himself at one of the long tables, glancing at Bella in hopes she'd sit next to him. Bella walked with him at the head of the pack, and when they arrived at the diner, she was thrilled for Sam's unspoken invitation for her to sit next to him.

Cass sat next to Dean and took his boyfriend's hand, a bright smile on his face.

The waitress came by and at first cursed her luck for getting the huge table, but then she noticed who was sitting there. Not only were the cute Winchester brothers present, so was her favourite band, PMA. Attempting to keep her composure, the waitress handed out several menus, purposefully brushing past the band members.

"Huh," Dean watched the waitress walk back to the kitchen. "She usually flirts with me in the morning. I guess famous is more impressive than good looking. Now I'm confused."

"Yeah right, Dean. Keep dreaming," Adam remarked, amazed at his brother's ego.

Castiel couldn't help but snicker once the waitress had gone, "Subtle," he looked over at his band with a smirk, "Not that bad, we've had worse I think."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Like the mechanic that walked behind me and sniffed my hair?" A look of total disgust coming over his expression.

Cass laughed, "That was so funny! I swear his eyes went in the opposite directions when he did it."

Trying to forget about the hideous encounter, Anna tried keeping her attention on individuals like Chuck and Adam, people who didn't know what grossed her out and wouldn't point it out every day.

"So what's the plan for today?" Cass smiled at Dean and then the rest of the group, "We don't know the town that well and last night we already decided that it's sort of a small town..."

Jo shrugged, "Well the idea isn't to do something that the band can't do better somewhere else, it's to do something together, something we all like. Now seeing a movie isn't a social thing so that's out."

"Well regardless," Anna piped in, putting her cell phone away, "Michael's sending the limo to get us so no more walking," she glanced at Cass who blushed sheepishly.

"Ah good, the limo," Balthazar smiled, "We could all use a change of clothes. And I for one could use a glass of champagne."

"Dude, it's not even noon," Gabriel looked at his band-mate in half disbelief.

"In that case I'd better have two." Balthazar dreaded the 6 o'clock deadline. He wasn't entirely sure what the outcome would be, but it would not be pretty. Michael had no intentions of letting Castiel keep any social connections outside the band, and judging from Castiel's behaviour Balthazar guessed that he didn't know just how serious Michael was.

The waitress returned, "So what'll everyone have?" She smiled at Castiel, always the fan favourite.

The waitress may have asked what _everyone_ was having, but she was looking directly at Cass. Dean was taken a little aback by this (again). He usually ordered first, and it was the same waitress that usually took his order first. Not only was he not first, he was not being flirted with _and_ his boyfriend was being hit on.

"Pancakes!" the angel exclaimed, for some reason he was a fan of sweet things, he couldn't really put his finger on it. Back in his old life he never really got to eat much so he really enjoyed it. "With strawberries and whipped cream, and-"

"You're gonna get fat." Anna said in passing.

Cass ignored her and continued to order his treat of a breakfast, though Jo had to pause and wonder, "I read somewhere that Castiel has a crazy fast metabolism, he never gains a pound."

Anna sighed heavily and looked at Jo, "It's true, he doesn't." She grumbled as she looked back at the menu, "Lucky little bitch."

Dean leaned forward, wrapping a firm, possessive hand around Castiel's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "Calm down, Cass. They're just pancakes." Dean was smiling when he said it, finding Castiel's sudden child-like demeanour cute.

Breakfast was ordered and on its way and the team still had very little to work with when it came to what they were gonna do that day. Sam sat up in his chair and looked at them, "Okay, I have two ideas; 1. Swimming, we could go to the pool or drive out to the beach. Or 2. We could go to the zoo; I hear they added a new tiger."

Bella snickered to herself when Sam's frustration got the better of him. They were no further in planning the day's events and therefore were wasting time. Bella came to realize that Sam hated not having an agenda or some sort of rough outline. And when he wanted attention, all he had to do was sit up straight, and he was towering over the rest of the table. Literally, the next tallest person at the table was still Dean, who still had terrible posture. Sitting tall, Sam was a full head above everyone else, the perfect metaphorical podium.

Cass nodded, "Sounds like fun to me. Do we have enough time for both? Swimming then the zoo?"

Anna shrugged, "I think Michael said we have until about 6, which is when we have to get back to the hotel. So I guess we've got about 7 hours, should be plenty of time."

Gabriel sighed heavily, if not somewhat over exaggerated. "If I wanted to go to the zoo, and see lions, and tigers, and bears –oh my! then I'd go to New York. We need an activity that can't be outdone with flash and excessive amounts of money."

"Well that's not fair," Chuck protested, "You shoot down like half of our ideas but never make any suggestions!"

"Duuh, I'm not from here. That's why we're asking you chuckleheads." Gabriel caught himself before he turned to Jo with an eye-rolling comment of 'stupid hicks.'

"Fine, how about bowling?" Chuck dropped his hands in his lap –arguing with a celebrity will get you nowhere.

"Bowling would work," Balthazar leaned forward, now very interested. "We could play competitively, band vs fans. I think it would be fun."

"Whatever the case," Dean intervened, "That limo has to bring us back to the concert hall first. I need to get my car." All of Dean's friends would know that for Dean it really was a need, and not simply a want. The longer he was away from it, the more anxious he would be about it, and the less he'd pay attention to the day's activities.

Bella smiled at Sam, "I think that at least your pool suggestion survived. So we'll head there first."

Sam had almost lost his patience with this group, if it hadn't been for Bella attempting to keep him calm he would have tossed sugar cubes at everyone for the remainder of breakfast. He took a deep breath and let the others sort out the ideas (mostly involving bickering and 'no fairs'). He looked at Bella and smiled, about to thank her when Gabriel interrupted.

"What, and not wait an hour after eating?" Gabriel continued to shoot down idea after idea. "Bowling first."

Sam grabbed a mitt-full of sugar cubes and with a low grunt he tossed a few at the rockstar. Once satisfied he took another deep breath and looked at Gabriel with a calm expression, "Sorry." He spoke simply, he sounded sorry but he really wasn't, anyone who knew him knew that much.

The group received their breakfasts –Castiel's dessert pancakes seemed very impressive until one would bear witness to Gabriel's waffle spread that looked more like a vehicle for a banana split. After breakfast, the limo was already waiting out front for the band and contest winners. To put an end to his whining, Balthazar requested that the limo driver stop at the concert hall first, where Dean promptly exited the vehicle, dragging Castiel with him.

"We'll see you guys at the bowling alley," Dean waved to Sam and hopped into his car. "Hey baby, did you miss me?" All smiles, Dean investigated to ensure no B&E had occurred in his absence. She wasn't stolen, and everything looked fine.

Cass hopped out with Dean, not needing to be dragged anywhere. He waved at the guys in the limo a sweet smile and followed his boyfriend to the beautiful, older looking vehicle in the parking lot. He glanced around at the other ones but Dean's bee-line was unmistakable. Castiel just grinned as he watched Dean's excitement rise, "I think I might have to be jealous here."

Turning his attention back on Cass, "This is my car. 1967 Chevrolet Impala, got it from my dad. Nice, right?"

"Beautiful, baby." Cass said as he hopped inside, inspecting the interior. "It smells like you." He leaned back after buckling himself, "I like it." Dean happily raced the limo to the bowling alleys.

The games were fun, best two out of three. Since bowling teams typically consist of five players and PMA only had four, Adam was the first to jump ship and play for the others. Dean wasn't about to, as much as he wanted to play on Cass' team, it was a matter of pride to beat a bunch of stuck up celebs. The teams consisted of Castiel, Anna, Balthazar, Gabriel, and Adam versus Dean, Sam, Chuck, Bella, and Jo. Dean played 'team captain' just as fast as Cass did, and the two were the first to bowl opposite one another.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking out of the bowling alley Sam shook his head, feeling rather defeated. With himself, Dean, and Bella on the same team he would have guessed that they'd school those celebrities without any problems. However he hadn't anticipated Chuck's clumsiness or Jo's terrible hand-eye coordination. They'd lost, by 2 points. Something he was certain Dean would be fairly angry over.

Dean grumbled in anguished defeat. He hated losing, and more often than not, Sam did too. The two of them had a bit of a reputation as an undefeatable duo, the Winchester brothers. Anytime someone referred to 'the brothers' they usually meant Sam and Dean. Adam was hardly ever in the equation, which had a lot to do with Dean's unaccepting attitude toward a half-brother.

Sam pat Adam's shoulder as he passed his younger brother, "Good job," he smirked, "Lucky, but good."

Sam congratulated Adam, and Dean sort of scowled, "Figures you don't have any family ties. Ditcher." Dean knew he was just being bitter over losing, but he really didn't like losing. And the more he thought about it, the more he didn't like Adam.

Castiel grinned, "Luck had nothing to do with that!" trying to graze over what his lover just said and lighten the mood again, he looked at his band mates, "We kick ass at bowling, always have."

"Gloating aside," Sam tried not to sound like a spoiled sport, though he felt a pain in his pride for losing, "Pool's next."

The group headed back to the limo. They needed to stop by PMA's hotel to pick up their swim gear. Dean handed the keys to Sam, "I'm sticking with Cass. You take the others and go to get our stuff and meet us at the pool." There wasn't enough room for the six friends in Dean's car, and Dean didn't trust Cass running into Michael on his own.

Sam was surprised to receive the keys to the impala, his eyes shot straight to Dean for clarification. He nodded and waved to the others to get a move on into Dean's car, "I'm driving," he smiled, knowing that he didn't need to clarify that. He considered who had just won the bowling and pointed toward the front seat, "Bella calls shotgun."

Jo was shocked; she had expected Adam to sit next to Sam, like always. She glanced at Bella and smirked, "I think he likes you. What happened last night? You gotta tell me _everything_ later."

"I do?" Bella was just as surprised as Jo was. Adam always sat upfront with Sam, _especially_ if it was in Dean's car –probably to spite the elder brother. "I mean, of course I do." Bella gladly hopped into the front seat, more than happy to be riding shot gun with Sam Winchester.

"Just get in." Sam pat Jo's shoulder and hopped in the driver's seat, giving Dean one last wave before taking off.

Cass looked at Dean, not entirely sure what Dean's intentions were but he wasn't going to complain. He took his boyfriend's hand and climbed into the limo with the others, "Should've been on my team," he whispered as he sat down, not meaning any harm by it, "Though your competitive nature gives me some ideas." He nuzzled Dean's cheek with his own as the limo took off.

Dean stayed glued to Cass' side as soon as they entered the hotel. He was ready to get into one hell of a fight with that stuck up manager. Dean realized that he hadn't even discussed with Cass what they wanted to do. Cass was staying with the band, and Dean agreed to a relationship, but how the hell would that even work? _Would_ that even work? The door to Castiel's hotel room swung open with a swipe of the key card.

Castiel took a deep breath as he approached his room, even with Dean next to him he felt a cold sensation rush through him as the key card swiped through. His mind ran through the words Dean had spoken to him the night before; _"Fuck him, you're staying here. No asshole gets away with calling my boyfriend a whore. You say the word and I'll go down there right now, he won't speak to you again."_ Dean probably didn't know it but those words gave him comfort.

Castiel wasn't sure what Dean meant by 'you're staying here'. Either it was only for the night, or perhaps he meant forever. Cass couldn't tell but he hoped Dean wanted him forever.

He was out of time to think, the hotel door was open. Gabriel, Balthazar and Anna had all wandered inside already, Cass stood frozen in the dooryway, his mind racing. He gave a pleading look to Anna, his eyes asking if Michael was present. The expression she gave him told him yes, Michael was there in the room.

Dean stood with the petrified Castiel, trying to wait at Cass' pace and not jump the gun. "Hey, are you alright?" Dean followed Cass' gaze to Anna, who seemed to have a grim-expressioned nod. She was verifying something for Cass, and Dean could only imagine what. Whatever was going on, Cass was nervous as hell. _'Must have something to do with Michael.'_ Dean cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

He placed a hand on Cass' shoulder before they entered, "Everything is going to be alright, ok?" Dean pat him twice on the back and walked in with him to stand by his side for his big show down.

Cass heard Dean sure enough but it didn't stop the blood rushing through his brain and pumping hard in his chest. He was nervous, incredibly and Dean could see it clear as day. Castiel turned a frightened expression on his boyfriend before taking a step forward.

Another deep breath before entering, Cass tried to look confident as he marched inside though he felt a painful sensation run through his body, starting at the base of his neck. His heart rate increased as his impossibly blue eyes shifted to meet Michael's, the man standing quietly to the side of the room. At first Castiel held his ground, his determination standing tall against Michael's increasingly sinister expression. Another wave of pain shot through him though he didn't falter, his gaze shifting down to Michael's crossed arms. In the manager's hands was a cross with numerous carvings all along it, a language that Cass knew to be Enochian.

What transpired wasn't anywhere close to what Dean expected. The manager-turned-creeper was poised in the corner of the room with a freaking _cross_. _'What the hell? Is he the pope now? Gonna sick _God_ on a rockstar?'_

Michael's cold stare told Cass everything he needed to know; _'I told you it didn't matter what you did, I'm cutting the bond you've made and it's going to hurt because you disobeyed me.'_ Michael's thoughts were as harsh as his eyes, but Cass couldn't help but look into it.

Castiel averted his gaze after that, his steps feeling heavier as he staggered into the room, his heart felt as if it were made of lead.

Cass' lost equilibrium concerned Dean, "Cass? Cass, what happened? Are you ok?" It wasn't normal for people to suddenly become weak-kneed. Cass was hurting from the morning shower, sure, but nothing like this. "Did he do this?" Dean asked in a hissed whisper. He was really starting to hate how easily everyone ignored him; Michael didn't even give him a first look, never mind a second one.

Dean's concern was comforting but Castiel couldn't help the loss of attention he was paying Dean. He not only lost a 'staring contest' but his will had been stolen all in one shot. He wanted to tell Dean that the cross Michael held wasn't just a strange looking trinket; it was the chain that held him down. But of course, when he needed to speak, he couldn't.

"Change of plans everyone." Michael spoke up after staring Castiel down, "Pack your things, we're leaving."

Cass' head snapped up again, "What?" he asked, his voice coming out more tired than he'd anticipated.

"Our next performance has been rescheduled; we have to leave much sooner than expected." Michael said coldly, walking across the room to his already packed belongings.

Anna looked at the guys and shrugged, not much they could do, it was their work after all. Cass didn't feel so inclined to agree, though after one defiant step forward his body was suddenly wracked with immense pain. A light groan rumbled in his throat before he hit his hands and knees on the floor, a splitting headache rising behind his skull.

"That clinches it," Michael looked down at the lead singer, "Castiel is exhausted, we've already pushed him too hard."

"Hey, asshat." Dean called out to Michael. "You can't do that! My brother won those VIP tickets; we have these guys for the rest of the day. And I'm sure that wasn't just on truth of word, somebody signed something and we haven't voided that deal. Now, more importantly –Cass?"

Dean bolted to Cass' side on the floor, "Cass, _what_ is going on?"

Michael was cutting his stay with Dean short. Of course he was, Castiel had disobeyed, even after that conversation in the hall. He bit his lip, listening to Dean's protests. It didn't matter; Michael was the one who set up those VIP tickets in the first place, just for fun. And Michael could take it away, too. Dean had bolted to his side now, asking him questions he couldn't begin to answer. All Castiel could do was turn his blue eyes in Dean's direction and try to pass something on between them.

"Won them fair and square?" Michael laughed, "Boy, I'm the one who sent those _pieces of paper_ into the radio stations. I printed them _**myself**_. You have no right to anything. I can show you their contracts and point out where it says that I'm their manager and they listen to me." He strode to the center of the room, his arms hung arrogantly at his sides. "And Castiel, of all people, belongs to _me._"

The more Michael spoke, the more Dean couldn't stand him. He glared up at the manager, slowly standing, fists clenched.

Michael turned his gaze on Dean, trying to stop a smirk from climbing onto his already smug features, "You must go now, before I call security."

Cass weakly lifted his head, looking over at Dean. In that moment he couldn't see anything he could do to stop Michael, to stop Dean from leaving him, so he dropped his head again.

Dean froze before taking that first threatening step. Now if Sam were here, he could figure how long security would take to get there. But Michael knew his identity; Dean had to sign in with the security guard to keep his VIP badge and privileges. Even if he ran, the police would find him.

Dean looked back down at Cass, could he really leave him? After all of that? After promising he'd stay with him, comforting him, giving him hope? On principle alone Dean couldn't just walk away. It came down to a matter of moral character and a matter of personal safety. Dean's eyes narrowed and he lifted his head slowly, eyeing Michael. "You're going to regret this."

Those words sounded like a parting threat, but that was far from accurate. Dean bolted across the room, tackling Michael to the floor. He wound up and [assuming no supernatural interruptions] let his fists play the role of meat tenderizer on Michaels face for a couple hits before deciding he'd better book it.

Cass felt Dean's gaze fall on him in those brief seconds, the pain shooting throughout his body from his spinal cord had nothing on the throbbing, the aching in his chest. He couldn't fight the stinging behind his eyes as Dean bolted across the room. "Dean..." He managed a hoarse whisper, lifting his hazy gaze to see Dean's rage-filled form pummelling Michael. "Dean please..." Cass strained to move from where he knelt but Michael had forced him to stay until told otherwise, while being beaten like that he couldn't exactly 'say otherwise'.

"SECURITY!" Michael's voice had called out several times already but Dean booked it before the burly men showed up. Wiping blood from his still fairly stunned face, Michael shouted at them, "FIND HIM YOU IDIOTS!"

Castiel stared at the doorway he'd just seen his lover run through, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry out and shriek as loud as he could... but he couldn't. All that came out was a pained and nearly silent cry; "Dean!" He wrapped his arms around himself and curled over, his mouth open and his eyes squeezed shut as tears dripped down and off his nose into the lush carpet.

Anna looked at the others and took several quick steps to Castiel's side, trying to lift him up and to the beds, "Come on, tough guy." She whispered, finding that he was difficult to lift despite his size. She motioned for the guys to help her and together they got Cass into his bed where he curled in on himself. "Sweetheart its okay, you'll see him again." Anna tried to comfort him, turning a desperate gaze on Balthazar, someone Cass had known longer, for help.

Balthazar quickly moved to help Anna lift Castiel's shaking and paralyzed form onto the bed. He'd only ever seen this once before, and never wanted to see it again. He knew Castiel's secret –that he was human, but never understood how being a different species bound you to all those archaic and arbitrary rules. Michael held Castiel's contract, but the music didn't matter as much as the Enochian sigil cross. Maybe it had something to do with the magic Cass possessed. Humans didn't have magical propensities, and thus probably didn't have those rules. If they didn't, maybe their kind wouldn't be so chaotic.

Anna was grateful for Balthazar's help, giving him a thankful nod. He obviously knew something she didn't about Castiel. Cass, on the other hand, gave no response as he was hefted off the floor.

Michael, meanwhile, was on the phone. "Yes, one hundred thousand. I don't care, kill the fucker. Kill him! You heard me, you retard. Hunt him down tonight and kill him." He hung up the phone and put it to his jaw for a moment, thinking it over. He dialled again, "Me again. Make sure it hurts. Yeah. Thank you." Then he hung up for the final time, dropping his cell into his pocket.

"Isn't that a little-" Anna tried to speak to the manager but he thrust a single finger into the air in her direction.

"Shut up." He snapped, "Just clean up that mess of a singer and throw him on the bus." With that, Michael stalked out of the room. "Fucking retards..." His parting words as the door closed behind him.

Anna sighed and looked down at Castiel helplessly; the angel had completely closed off in fetal position.

Balthazar was a difficult man to surprise, but hearing their manager call a _hit_ on some random fan who happened to get a few shots off on his face was the most baffling overreaction he'd ever seen. _'Note to self: Michael is a childish man who hates losing.'_ Balthazar opted to say nothing, and simple picked Castiel off the bed. He looked at Gabriel, "Get his bags." And to Anna, "I'll carry him, if you could grab my suitcase for me."

Michael's exit brought some determination to the band's actions. Apparently Balthazar was more friend to Castiel than employee to Michael, something Anna wasn't too shocked about though she couldn't hide the hint of surprise she felt. She didn't say another word as she snatched up Balthazar's suitcase, watching his wire-y frame lift Castiel's stiff body off the bed.

Balthazar quickly scooped Castiel up and booked it out the door. Michael was fuming on the phone, and trusted the others. Balthazar did indeed bring Castiel to the limo –only quicker than Michael could follow.

Castiel lifted his head, Michael was further away and the cross' powers much weaker than before. "Balthazar..." he whispered, he couldn't make out the surroundings quite yet but he intended to plead with his old friend, hoping he still had at least one. Of course, he realized after about two seconds that he never really had to worry about that.

Balthazar put Cass on his feet, "Listen to me Castiel. You know who you were, you know what you are. You are far enough away from Michael's cross that you have regained some control of that power. Now if you're serious about this man, I suggest you leave. Fly as fast as your neglected wings will carry you and save his life, because Michael will end it." Balthazar released his tight grip from Castiel's shoulders, allowing the man to stand on his own. "If your spirit has anything left in it, you'll be able to fly."

Castiel's surprised blue eyes stared into Balthazar's, his mind racing in an attempt to understand. Balthazar had known that he wasn't human; Cass didn't remember sharing what he really was with the man. Though he figured that he should give his friend some credit, it probably wasn't that hard to figure out. "Thank you, Balthazar." Castiel spoke evenly, his voice taking on an entirely different level as he reached deep into himself. It had been a long time since he'd even tried using his magic, or his wings.

A bright light shone behind him, blinding at first though it died down in moments. Anna unshielded her eyes just in time to see magnificent white wings fade into the night's sky, carrying Castiel on them. "Holy fucking shit..." She said breathlessly, looking at Balthazar, "You _knew_ about that!"

Balthazar needn't squint his eyes, but habit alone caused him to shield his sight from the light. Castiel's true wings were magnificent, and it appeared as though he did have the spirit left in him after all.

"My dear friend," Balthazar said absently, admiring Castiel's beautiful wings as he departed, "There are many, many things that I know about." He smiled at her, a wise sort of smile, "If you want to know them, you should simply just stick around. I hope he fares well in his endeavours. I'm glad I lived long enough to see that!"

* * *

><p>There are few things more satisfying in the world than an arrogant, self proclaimed "undefeatable" douche bag on a power trip getting a fist to the face. But despite this sweet justice, Dean felt horribly empty inside as he ran down the hotel's emergency stairwell. Sure, he'd beat Michael a bit, like he said he would, but that didn't make anything better –it didn't make anything ok. Cass was still a writhing heap on the floor, and Dean didn't know why. Hell, he <em>left<em> his boyfriend, whom he promised all these things, with the one man who would lock him up in a basement just for kicks.

"How could I just leave him there?" Dean punched the wall as he came to another landing in the stairwell and continued on down. Dean knew he didn't have a choice, even if he'd tried to pick Cass up before bolting, he'd never have made it anywhere. But that didn't justify leaving him behind, and nothing ever would.

Dean made it to ground level and burst out the emergency exit. He could hear what sounded like an _army_ of security goons giving chase. Dean recalled the big security guy from the concert and backstage, and he briefly wondered if he'd have the opportunity to hit him at least once. Dean booked it around to the front side of the hotel, "Ah shit." Dean stumbled to a halt, catching sight of a fully geared team waiting out front.

"There he is!" The burly guy in shades pinpointed Dean popping out of the alley.

Dean could hear the rest of them coming out of the emergency exit behind him. He looked back to the guys in the alley and up to the para-SWAT team charging down the side walk. Dean booked it across the street, bouncing off the hoods of cars he was barely able to dodge. He looked back over his shoulder again, catching a glimpse of the heavily guarded limo, awaiting the band's speedy departure. Squealing tires tore his attention back to what was in front of him, and two black cars seemed to be heading right for him, despite pedestrians or sidewalk.

Sam sat at the pool with the others, tapping his foot and glancing at the time. "It doesn't take this long." He pulled out his phone and called Dean.

Ducking into another alley was really Dean's only choice as the cars ground to a halt outside the alley entrance. Taking several random turns in an attempt to throw them off, Dean hid for a moment behind a dumpster. Just before he could sigh in relief, Deep Purple starting ringing in his jacket pocket. Dean quickly opened his phone, "What?" He hissed, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"Dean! Where are you! What's going on?"

It was Sam. "That manager backed out of the deal, the band's leaving now. Oh, and he ordered his men to fucking _kill_ me! There's like thirty of them!" Dean covered the mic of his phone as he cautiously peaked out from behind his dumpster.

"There!"

The shocked expression on the younger Winchester's face was immeasurable as he attempted to decipher what Dean had just told him. He could hear some of the goings on in the background but he hadn't quite put his finger on the exact situation. "Hold on a second, trying it _kill_ you! What the hell is wrong with that guy! Dean, where are you? Let me help!"

Dean pulled back, damn were these guys well trained. Michael must have his own personal guys. "I'm dead, Sammy, you can have the car. Just don't let Adam drive it." Dean hung up his phone and dropped in his jacket pocket.

"No! DEAN!" Sam shouted but Dean had already hung up. "Goddamnit! DEAN!" He hung up the phone and stood, stalking back to his car though he had to stop, he had no idea where Dean was. "Shit shit shit shit..." He repeated over and over, running his hands through his hair numerous times. "I can't _**DO**_ anything!" He smacked his fist into a nearby wall, stopping and trying to think of a solution.

Dean jumped out of the corner and broke into a run, just to find the other team coming in from the side. Dean stopped, turning around only proved how very screwed he was, standing in the middle of a dark, secluded alley boxed in on both sides.

Dean slowly raised his hands, "Hey c'mon guys, can't we work something out?" Dean knew full well that he had nothing that they wanted, but stalling was still stalling.

"Nice try kid, your mom's gonna cry over an empty casket." Turning to his companion, "I call first shot." It was the burly director of the para-SWAT team. He cracked his knuckles as he stalked forward. "I'm going to make you hurt."

"Really guys? These all sound like bad one-liners." Dean remarked, ever the smart alleck when his ass was on the line.

Dean was able to hold his own for the first two minutes of the onslaught. Guys came at him one at a time, trying to make a show of it, and Dean was able to take them down with relative ease. It's when they got pissed off and swarmed him that shit got ugly. Dean dropped his head after receiving a third blow to the face, blood trickling from his nose and mouth. The guy behind him did a great job of holding him up.

"What's the matter tough guy? Had enough?"

Dean gave no acknowledgement that he even heard the man, didn't even try to look up. The man gave his head a shove, "You listening to me?"

"Fuck off."

"What was that?" lifting Dean's head by the short hairs on top, the man glared daggers into Dean, daring him not to take it back.

"You heard me." Dean growled, not backing down now. There was no point, they wouldn't stop no matter what he did, the least he could do was be a pain in the ass for them.

There was a small army on top of Dean at this point; he was entirely surrounded by guys with beat sticks and guns trying to kill him. Some of the toughest mean in the district and Dean just told them to fuck off. The one that seemed to be leading the brawl smirked and wound up again, using his other hand to hold Dean up by the hair. His fist looked fairly big from Dean's point of view but there wasn't much in the way to stop that man from bringing it down, at least that's what everyone thought before it looked as if the leader punched a solid patch of thin air three inches from Dean's face. The world was spinning and for some reason ringing. Dean could barely make out the man in front of him through blurred vision, and he had a harder time hearing him. There was no need to hear what he said to understand that his fist was going to land another blow on Dean's face. Dean braced for impact, staring straight at the oncoming fist in defiance. He closed his eyes at the last second, but there was nothing. A gust of air blew past his face, but that was all. There was another voice, someone else was here, and caused an interruption. Dean's brow furrowed, whoever he was, he sounded familiar.

"Hey, ass-butt!"

All heads looked up as a commanding, rough voice washed over them. Above, standing on the roof of the back wall, all eyes could make out the spread of huge, beautiful wings. A dark haired man stared down at them, his posture gave away his arrogant nature before he had to speak again; "I'd let him go, if I were you."

"What're you gonna do, freak?"

A smile crossed his lips and in an instant he was standing right next to the overgrown bully, "This." His hand shot up from his side and planted itself on the brawler's forehead. A blinding flash of light caused the rest to shield their eyes, and that was enough for him. In impossible to follow movements he'd beaten the crowd of men backward and unconscious. Though despite his strength he still needed to get Dean out of there, it wasn't safe.

"Cass...?" Dean tried to look around, with little success. More back talking occurred, but he couldn't make out most of it. Dean dropped to the ground the second the man behind him bit it. Whoever showed up was here to help him; it just had to be Cass. But how could Cass take out all thirty men?

Castiel lifted Dean into his arms, in seconds they were standing in Lawrence's park. The sun was going down now, almost hidden behind the tree line. Castiel laid Dean in the grass, kneeling over him with hopeful eyes, "Are you alright?"

Dean blamed his dulled senses for his disoriented awakening. "The... park?" Dean looked around, still unsure of what had happened. Looking up at Cass confirmed most of it. "I'm dead, aren't I? I'm dead, and my heaven is a park at sunset with you as my personal angel for eternity. Why'd I have to be dead?" Dean dropped the back of his hand to his forehead, bemoaning his assumed loss of life.


	11. Chapter 11

One of the security guards, who wasn't unconscious but mostly immobile, pulled out his cell phone and called Michael, informing him of what had just happened, "Some winged freak came down and took the guy."

"Winged freak..." Michael closed the phone and rubbed his temples agitatedly.

_Several Years Earlier..._

_Raining, haling, and louder thunder than he thought possible; Michael wandered through what he knew must've been an apocalyptic storm. He kept his arms in close as he took his usual short cut home, hoping he didn't run into anything this time._

_Michael hadn't been doing so well in the game of life up to this point. He'd had every door closed in his face, even demonic ones. He'd dabbled in the black arts numerous times, hoping he could get a deal of some kind. Apparently he wasn't worth the effort. Not until that night, anyway. _

_He navigated his way between the buildings; he couldn't believe the size of this storm! The thunder was so loud it was as if the heavens themselves were screaming. In that instant the ground ahead of him was struck, and struck hard. Michael stumbled backward, had lightning just hit ground in a back alley way! Or some giant piece of hale, perhaps? He damned his human instinct to investigate as he inched closer, though once he took those steps he started to see the form of a man; a man with _wings_! _

_Impossibly blue eyes lifted up in his direction and the being struggled to stand but failed. A weak moan escaped the injured man and a light squeak as he tried to move one more time. Those eyes lifted again, this time fearful. He hadn't spoken but Michael was certain his voice was be angelic, how could it not be with wings and eyes like that?_

"_I have to help him." Was the only thought that ran through Michael's head as he started helping the stranger to his rather limp feet. Michael quickly realized that his new guest was unconscious, he struggled to drag the dead-weight down the street and into his house. With a loud grunt Michael laid him down on the only bed, taking a step back to get a better perspective. "Holy shit..." He wiped his mouth breathlessly, entirely lost on what to do next._

"_What have we here?" _

_Michael looked over to see a familiar face standing in the room, a demon he'd contacted a month ago had now returned to his home. "It's you... I thought you said I wasn't worth your time?"_

"_You are now, bucko." The black eyed beast strolled forward, eyeing the winged man thoughtfully. "He's pretty, you know. One of a kind situation we got here."_

"_What are you getting at?"_

_"If he lives he's your ticket to success, you know. All you need now is the 'know how', get me?"_

_Michael scrunched his nose a little, looking back down at the angel, "Wait, if he lives? He's dying?"_

"_Yessir." The demon pulled out something wrapped in cloth, "Dead soon, I'm afraid. But you can save him, if you wanted to."_

"_What-"_

"_You humans and your stupid questions. Listen, I'm offering you a deal, Michael. You put this pretty little thing on a leash and use him to get that success you've been looking for. I'll give you the way to do all of that, but once you've gotten him as far from his angel-mojo as you can I'll be back to collect him."_

_Michael blinked incredulously, he didn't want to question it too much but he had to wonder, "Why do you need me to do this?"_

"_Because this kind of shit doesn't work unless carved into a pure iron cross and I can't use it."The demon hissed as it threw the wrapped item at Michael. "I'll give you that," he pointed at the human's head, "And a little bit of know-how. Now you can use him whatever way you deem fit, as long as you use that cross." He waved his hand a little, "Don't break him now, or I'll be back for you instead."_

_Michael looked down as he unwrapped the cross, staring at the engravings with confused eyes. "I just-" he looked up and saw that the demon had vanished. "Hm..." Without really knowing what he was doing, Michael chanted a few words over the angel's unconscious body and watched in amazement as a dark light formed a circle around the man's fair neck and seemed to fuse into it. Michael continued the chant and watched as another light glowed around the angel's still form, seemingly healing the wounds he'd suffered. _

_In moments those blue eyes opened again and the angel sat upright, finding that his vocal chords were no longer damaged. "Where am I?"_

_Just as Michael thought, a beautiful voice. "Earth, little angel." Michael smiled, "My name is Michael."_

"_Castiel," those eyes stared into Michael's with almost frightening intensity, "How am I here?"_

"_How are you alive, you mean?" Michael sat down on the edge of the bed, "I saved you," he looked down at the cross and then pocketed it. _

_Castiel watched the cross vanish into Michael's clothing, a sinking feeling growing within him. "Thank you, Michael." He placed his hand over his neck and felt the remains of a dark presence, that pit in his stomach only growing larger. "I owe you more than I can give."_

"_We'll see."_

* * *

><p>Michael threw his phone to the floor, "Idiots, the lot of them!" He felt a pit in the center of his stomach begin to form. He'd lost Castiel, what would happen if that demon came back to collect the angel and it wasn't there? It promised it'd take him instead. "I need to get him back." Michael was a mess as he grumbled to himself, stalking down the hotel's hallways.<p>

Balthazar walked back into the hotel, up behind Michael. It was odd to find the man in such a deteriorated state. Michael always had his things together, perfectly planned and organized. His demeanour was always well strategized, and this sort of hysterics just didn't suit him. Balthazar quickly pulled Michael into the stairwell, out of sight from the cameras. Just as quick, Michael could feel the sharp sting of a carefully cared for blade pressing against his throat.

Michael yelped as he was yanked into the stairwell though he stopped making any sounds when he felt the blade against his throat.

"The deal is off if you die, correct? Then Castiel is bound to no one?" Balthazar glared dangerously at the man, whatever Michael had done, he'd become quite benefited from the whole ordeal.

"How did you know that?" Michael managed to stammer the question, "Regardless, I don't know how it works. Don't kill me, please." He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out the cross, "He's bound to this; I just know how to use it, that's all." He hoped Balthazar would have some kind of heart, "I'll let him go, just don't kill me."

Michael was tricky, and taking risks wasn't something Balthazar was keen on doing. Michael would likely find a way to weasel out of this if given a chance. "I'm sorry Michael, I can't take the risk."

Regardless of Michael's answer, his throat was slit; cut as far back as Balthazar could manage. He dropped the dying man to the floor, Michael unable to make a sound other than that of sputtering blood and choking wheezes.

Quickly wiping the blood off himself, Balthazar re-entered the hotel proper, grabbing Anna by the arm and catching up to Gabriel at the limo. "Some mad man just killed our manager; we're in danger if we stay here. Get in the car."

"Are you _insane_?" Gabriel stared at the older man, "Michael's dead? We need to call an ambulance!"

"Ambulances don't help dead people, someone else will call. We need to leave. Michael was in charge of security, which is currently out on a manhunt. We'll go to the Winchester's residence. Now get in the car."

The look in Balthazar's eye greatly discouraged any further argument on Gabriel's part, and he quickly obliged.

Anna watched Balthazar approach and didn't protest when the Englishman took her arm though she was entirely out of words when she'd heard about Michael. Gabriel managed to speak up but she didn't know what to say. First Castiel flies away on angel's wings and next Michael's dead? What the hell did she really know about this band of theirs?

She climbed into the car and looked over at the taller man with a strained curiosity, "You seem frighteningly calm about this. What happened, really? I want to know the truth Balthazar, I deserve at least that much."

Balthazar sighed, Anna wasn't nearly as demanding as she'd need to be to get the answers she was looking for. Balthazar would even go so far as to say that she was scared. Why wouldn't she be? Angels and murder? What was this, the Da Vinci code? "I don't know the details but Michael was... well, he was essentially torturing Castiel. Castiel's contract would describe him more as a slave than a performer. Someone found out and –given Castiel's strenuous situation, did something about it."

Gabriel closed his stunned eyes, "Wait, wait, wait. You mean to say that _you_ killed Michael? Are you insane? You can't just up and murder somebody!"

"If you truly believe that, than I suggest you watch your tone when addressing a murderer, hm?"

"Absolutely insane."

Anna was floored, "You killed Michael? Wait, he was torturing Cass? Why would Michael want to do something like that?" It was more of a rhetorical question as she looked down at herself, trying to wrap her head around the situation.

* * *

><p><em><span>Another place, another time...<span>_

"_What do you mean, he's just 'gone'? No one can just be 'gone' from heaven, that's preposterous!" _

"_You heard me Balthazar, Castiel is gone." The gate-keeping angel turned a wary eye on the other angel, "And if you were smart about it, you wouldn't bother with him anymore. Say..." The gatekeeper looked Balthazar over again, a little warier this time. "How do you even know Castiel? He's from a completely different division than yours."_

"_While I don't need to explain any of it to you, I happened to have kept an eye on him for the past several centuries as a favour to someone." Balthazar looked around at the gate's set up. "So how is it even possible to get out? Did you help him?"_

"_I wouldn't dare help someone go AWOL, are you kidding?" The gatekeeper shifted uncomfortably. "His memory of this place will be hindered. He's on a quest to find our Father, but I doubt he'll remain true. And besides, he's already been... leashed."_

"_What do you mean, 'leashed'?" Balthazar turned yet another incredulous stare on the angel. "Do we pay gatekeepers to be convoluted riddlers?"_

"_I'd like to be paid for it."_

"_Cute." The only thing made clear by this conversation was that Castiel had descended to earth to find God, only to receive a slight memory maladjustment and a term as someone's pet. Castiel was in danger. Balthazar slowly unsheathed his blade. "You know, if you joined the heavenly hosts' elite military squadron, you get a really cool sword."  
><em>

"_How's it any different than mine?"_

"_Let me show you." One quick step in and Balthazar easily slit the angel's throat, catching him and quickly burying him in the clouds. While every heaven was unique and different, the gates did hold a sort of 'pre-set.' _

_With blood on his hands, Balthazar had little choice but to leave heaven, although he hadn't intended on staying anyhow. He swore he'd keep Castiel safe, it just so happened that Castiel was the most difficult, strong willed, individualistic angel that ever existed in the history of angel kind. But a promise was still a promise. He looted the gate station of all its nifty trinkets and weapons before taking the decent himself. Finding Castiel would be the most difficult task, whatever plagued him shouldn't be too difficult to be rid of, or so he thought._

* * *

><p>"Sam," Bella stood up, "What's wrong? Is Dean alright?" The fury coming off of Sam Winchester was astounding, and that sort of thing only happened when family was endangered –all of the Winchesters were like that. Bella looked over at Jo and the others, "Did you hear Sam say that someone was trying to kill Dean? Did I get that right?"<p>

Chuck nodded, "I think so. That or Dean took Cass and buggered off to an arcade."

"Get serious," Adam smacked Chuck on the back of the head, "My brother hasn't been to an arcade since he was like twelve. I think he's actually in trouble. Sam's usually the first one to say 'calm down' but Dean didn't need to convince him of anything. Whatever the case, I think Dean's actually in danger."

"Ow," Chuck rubbed his head, "How am I supposed to know that?"

Bella cleared her throat, and nodded over to Sam. They didn't need to be arguing about Dean's arcade attendance when someone was actually in danger.

Sam looked over at the concerned expressions on all his friends, letting them sort everything out before answering anything. "Yeah, Dean's in trouble, and no, I don't know where he is." He bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair again, not keeping track of how many times he'd done it already.

Bella could tell that Sam was frazzled; they'd asked if Dean was in trouble, but she didn't recall anyone asking where he was. That was all Sam, he wanted to go and help, but didn't know where. Also, he was starting to look like Albert Einstein with the frequency at which he was running his hand through his hair. But his frustration gave way to fear. Bella could hardly believe the look on Sam's face –the smartest man she'd ever met with a level headed answer to everything, had just broken down to a teary-eyed pleading all for the sake of his missing brother. So help Dean if this was a prank.

"What kind of trouble?" Jo asked quietly, she'd never seen Sam lose it like this. Dean was one thing, but for Sam to start punching walls? That was just downright scary. "Who's trying to kill him?"

"Michael, PMA's manager ended the deal he made when he sent out the VIP tickets. Now he's sent a bunch of goons after Dean." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think. _'Why wouldn't you tell me where you were, idiot?'_ He felt a sting behind his eyes and wiped them quickly, "Guys," he turned to look at his friends, unintentionally turning that sad eyed expression on them, "I need help here." Also unintentional was the crack in his voice. Dean had sounded scared over the phone and he'd never let Sam have the car, especially if it were a stupid prank. Sam's bottom lip quivered, "I don't know what to do."

Jo was even more freaked out now. She fumbled in her purse and checked the time, "Okay, we can't talk about this at the pool, let's head back to Sam's and think of an idea there, alright?"

"Agreed, we shouldn't stay at the pool. We'll sort this out at your place." Bella walked to Sam's side, placing a hand on his arm, "Besides, when Dean gets out of that mess the first place he'll go is home."

Sam wiped his eyes again and nodded, he was the first out the door and heading back to the Impala.

* * *

><p>The remaining band members pulled up outside the Winchester residence. "Well, I see Dean's car. The others must have figured out we wouldn't be showing up at the pool." Balthazar climbed out of the car, and gestured for the others to follow. "You could either call the cops and never see Castiel again, or take some time and figure things out first. Your choice. Now let's go."<p>

Gabriel looked hesitantly at Anna, "What the hell do we do? I mean, I want to see Castiel –those wings have to have some back story because I know that wasn't a stage effect. I'm going to see where this goes..." Gabriel sounded shaky and a tad uncertain, but at least inside they wouldn't be quite as out matched in the murderer-to-civilian ratio.

Anna looked at Gabriel helplessly, she was nervous about the situation. Balthazar being a murderer? Castiel an angel? She still couldn't figure out what she was thinking in the situation.

She remembered the first time she'd laid eyes on the gorgeous singer; he was already in Michael's care back then, now that she thought about it. His beautiful baby blues shone when he looked at her from the crowd. It was just one of those random bars that Castiel just happened to waltz into to dance, however she was with a different band (one she'd made in high school) taking part in a competition. He'd singled her out and took her aside. Anna would never forget the way he spoke, the look in his eyes or the way he moved. He was the center of attention even before he was famous, gorgeous dancer overflowing with confidence. It attracted crowds. He made her feel like she were really talented, like she was going somewhere in life though at the time she thought he was hitting on her and turned him away. Even if he was hitting on her and she was already going out with someone, why on earth would she turn someone so pretty away? She still had no idea.

Later on Gabriel had taken her out of that dead-end band and introduced her to the Michael, Balthazar, and Castiel. Apparently they'd been missing one member and Castiel believed that she was what they needed. She didn't recall getting a lot of support from the guys, but then again they were all on the same level and she didn't believe that she had needed it. Michael had struggled to get them noticed but in the end it was Castiel who brought them into the light. When she really thought about it, Castiel was the one they were all there for and the one that they would apparently kill for. "Forget Michael," She looked at Gabriel with new determination, "I'm on Cass' side." She marched in after Balthazar, her steps confident.

Balthazar was glad that Anna's tune changed so favourably –Cass was a lovable man, and deserving as well. Loyal friends were something he desperately needed in this life.

Inside, Sam and the others had arrived earlier, all of them sitting around in the living room trying to get their bearings. Sam stared at his phone, figuring Dean would call him if he were okay. That's what a decent person would do, anyway. He heard the car outside and stood up, "Someone's here." He didn't want to rush over, just in case it was someone from PMA's security trying to kill off the rest of the contest winners.

Balthazar let himself in the front door, looking quickly to find Sam. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Balthazar walked over to the living room, the likeliest place to find them. "Good, you're all here."

Balthazar's voice rang out just before the man strode into the room. "Balthazar!" Sam took several anxious steps forward, "What happened to-"

"Dean's fine, he's with Cass. Or he should be by now. I suggest you call him again."

Sam nodded quickly; dialling Dean's number and waiting for a reply.

Sam's relief at their arrival was good news for PMA; Balthazar half expected Sam to attack them for allegedly killing his brother. Just as things seemed to be working out, Balthazar cursed his failing memory. "The damned iron cross, I left it on Michael's corpse."

* * *

><p>Dean blamed his dulled senses for his disoriented awakening. "The... park?" Dean looked around, still unsure of what had happened. Looking up at Cass confirmed most of it. "I'm dead, aren't I? I'm dead, and my heaven is a park at sunset with you as my personal angel for eternity. Why'd I have to be dead?" Dean dropped the back of his hand to his forehead, bemoaning his assumed loss of life.<p>

Castiel watched Dean mope for a moment before snickering, "You're a little bit of a drama queen, yeah?" He leaned down and kissed his lover, "You aren't dead, Dean. Look around, this is Lawrence's park, if it were heaven it'd probably be... nicer. No offense." He sat back in the grass and crossed his legs, "So..." Cass glanced back at his shimmering wings then over at Dean again, "Secret's out of the bag, heh heh..." He scratched the back of his head, glancing around nervously.

"Ok," Dean sat up slowly, wincing in an incredible amount of pain. "I don't care how nice the park is, but my heavenly mate for eternity wouldn't call me a drama queen." Dean wiped the blood from his face on his sleeve and looked over at Cass in a sort of awed irony, a real beauty and the beast scenario. He was beat to hell, swollen and bloody, and Castiel was... beautiful. His eyes seemed inhumanly alive, his expression happy and content, and of course you can't forget the majestic white wings. "So are you... _really_ an angel?"

He didn't know how Dean would react to all of this; it wasn't something you can just spring on a person. "I'm sorry," he lowered his head, "I'm sorry that I let this happen to you, that I let you walk in there unprepared, but mostly... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Cass watched Dean's expression closely as he spoke. "The man that I was abandoned by was my Father, but I didn't... I don't love Him like I love you." Cass knew that wasn't any form of comfort but he felt he had to say something in a situation like this, talking was all he could think to do.

Dean took a moment to piece together the stories. Castiel's father didn't love him, so he must be talking about... God? That would explain the 'giving orders to fulfill plans' thing. Castiel loved his creator, like angels are supposed to. So then what about Lucifer? Didn't he desire God's love? What was Cass doing? Did it matter?

"Are you mad at me?" Castiel fidgeted, glancing about before looking Dean in the eye again.

"You know something, I'm not at all religious," Dean laughed dryly. It was really kind of funny. _'I hate that band,'_ he says, and then dates the lead singer. '_Christianity makes no sense,'_ he says, and then he dates an angel. It was a lot to take in, and somewhat difficult to digest.

Castiel watched Dean's eyes; he could see the confusion fumbling around behind them and felt a hitch in his throat. He wouldn't be able to take it if Dean didn't accept him now.

"All I know is that I'm not mad at you and it doesn't matter what you are," Dean looked Cass in eye, as sincere as he had ever been, "because I love you." Dean leaned forward and planted a semi-bloody kiss on the angel's lips; a sweet and loving gesture. Dean's fleeting consciousness abandoned him partway through, and he slumped into Castiel's lap.

Cass' eyes sparkled when Dean leaned in, he couldn't believe his ears. He wrapped his arms around his lover, sharing in the passion until Dean collapsed into him. Cass felt panic for a brief moment before his wings twitched, as if reminding him of what he was. "Oh... Duh." Castiel placed his index and middle fingers to Dean's forehead, healing the injuries and cleaning him up. "I love you too." He whispered when he saw Dean's eyes flutter open again. "Sorry I didn't do that sooner." Cass shrugged sheepishly, "Forgot I was an angel for a sec there."

Dean's eyes flew open. He was more alert than he could ever remember being. His vision was no longer blurred and his hearing had returned. Even beyond his immediate injuries, Dean felt renewed. He looked up at Cass. "What did you do?"

Cass looked down at Dean, "I healed you, I can do that too." He beamed; glad Dean appreciated the work he'd just done. "You're good as new, maybe better."

The sound of Deep Purple rang out from Dean's pocket and Cass snuck his fingers inside to pull it out. "I've got it," he kissed Dean's cheek before flipping the phone open, "Hello, Dean's phone."

"Cass?" Sam's voice sounded shaky, "Where's Dean, is he okay?"

"He's right here, and he's perfectly fine." Cass ran his hand through Dean's hair, smiling at his boyfriend. "No worries."

"Oh, that's probably Sam." Dean watched Cass delightedly answer his cell phone. He seemed very at home, taking Dean's things and caring for the man, as emphasized by the petting he received as Castiel conversed with his brother.

Sam could finally breathe a sigh of relief, "Tell him to _**never do that to me again**_**.**"

Cass laughed, "Right, will do. Where are you guys?"

"My place, PMA's here too."

"Good, I'll take Dean, we'll be there soon." With that Castiel hung up and popped the phone back in Dean's pocket. "There we go, all's good now." Cass couldn't help but feel happy, Dean loved him and Michael, for whatever reason, wasn't around anymore. It was going well, considering.

Castiel lifted Dean off the ground with ease, "Shall we?" He smiled then took to the skies. For Dean it was over in the blink of an eye and they were in the living room with everyone else, though his fear of flying might make it more dramatic than all of that.

"Shall we what-!" Dean was more than surprised –dare he say alarmed, at the ease with which Castiel lifted him off the ground. Dean knew that he was not a petite man, but was under the strong impression that Cass was. This was just plain backwards. The man really was an angel, complete with super human strength. Well, it wasn't superhuman, per se, but it was super.

Things seemed to damn near move in slow motion as Cass' wings spread for flight. "No, no no nononononono!" Dean gripped Cass tightly, unable to coherently phrase his strong disagreement with flight. Dean was still screaming a profound "NO" upon arrival in his living room, clinging tightly to Cass' chest.

Castiel could have burst into laughter at Dean's profound exclamations of protest. Cass wanted to tell him it'd be over in a second but they had already arrived before he could speak the words. He smiled down at Dean's clinging form, not wanting to lose moments like these.

"Dean!" Despite his annoyed comment earlier, Sam was overly relieved to see his older brother alive and well. He booked it across the room, not bothering to question how Cass got there so fast. "Oh my god, are you okay?" He knew the answer already, Cass had told him over the phone. But he still had to ask.

Dean opened his eyes, "Sam?" His grip loosened and he dropped his feet to the ground. "How'd we get here? Yeah, I'm perfectly fine now... I blacked out earlier, probably broke a few things, but I'm alright, thanks to Cass."

Sam stared at his brother in awe, "Thanks to Cass?" his gaze looked the much smaller male up and down, then back at Dean. In a hushed whisper he leaned in, "So he really is a... you know, angel?"

Cass looked over at his old friends and smiled, "It's good to see you came here," he scratched the back of his head, "Though I have to know, Balthazar how did you know about me? I never really told you."

Balthazar smiled at Cass, "You silly feather head." His eyes briefly shone to reveal his angelic self within. "There are many things about you that I know. Not to worry, I've never had the intention to harm you."

Cass tilted his head slightly. He'd never been called feather head, not that he remembered anyway. "When were you going to tell me?" Cass paused and nodded, "Okay, probably never. Where's the cross? Still with Michael, right?" Cass looked at the others, mostly at the incredibly shocked expressions. He moved to Dean's side, "I'm going to retrieve the key to my cage, if you don't mind. Be right back." He kissed Dean's cheek and took off again.

Jo elbowed Bella, "Does... uhm... Does Castiel have real wings?"

Bella gawked as well, "Yes, Jo. Those are real wings and Castiel is a real angel."

Chuck fainted.

Adam grabbed a permanent marker from his pocket, but decided against it. He looked to Anna, "Did you know about all this crazy angel stuff and Dean assassinations?"

Jo dropped to her butt in astonishment, right next to Chuck's unconscious body. "Holy..."

Anna looked over at Adam and shook her head, "I figured this stuff out about an hour ago. I had no idea Michael was such an evil prick..." She fiddled with the ends of her hair, "Kind of makes things difficult for us though." She looked at Balthazar and Gabriel, "Are we disbanding? After we just took off?"

"No way!" Jo stood again, throwing her arms down in a fit, "You can't quit! Not now!"

Dean laughed, "No idea Michael was an evil prick? I knew the moment I saw him, and that's not even a lie. The look of surprise on his face when I punched him was priceless." Dean couldn't care less if the band broke up. They needed management and a record label, and without Michael they had neither. They'd either need to do it all on their own, or be resigned with a new management type telling them how to do things. No band meant that Castiel was all his, and there was nothing wrong with that.

Gabriel's shoulders stooped, "I don't want to break up, jamming and partying are the only things I'm good at. Without the fame and band, I'd be screwed. Hell, I'd be _lucky_ to work in a cubicle. It's really not up to us tho. It's up to Cass."

Sam looked over at Balthazar, "I read that you were co-manager for the group when Michael was too busy. You could take care of the band, couldn't you?"

Jo nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah yeah! That would work, right?"

Anna shrugged, "Depends on what Mr. Englishman here says."She smiled at her band mates, "And I guess what our little angel says too. He sort of is the heart of the band."

"Whatever Cass' decision is, I'm following him," Balthazar explained. "So you'd best ask him that question." He turned an apologetic expression on Anna, there was a pretty good chance that Cass would want to stay with Dean, so her concerns were quite valid.

Sam glanced at Dean, knowing that Castiel's decision lay with his brother.

* * *

><p>Castiel touched down next to Michael's corpse, staring into the cold dead space that once glared back at him, that had saved his life years ago. Cass sighed and squatted down, picking the cross out of the man's stiff grip, "I'm sorry it came to this, Michael." He whispered, "For what it's worth, I forgive you." He stood again, fingering the engravings on what used to keep him captive for so long. "Though it is not up to me." He started down the hallway when he heard a low chuckle behind him.<p>

He didn't need to turn around to know it was a demon, and if he had to guess it was the one who corrupted Michael in the first place. "Going somewhere, pretty angel?"

"I am, actually." Castiel slowly glanced over his shoulder, "Back to my family and friends, which is more than I can say for you." Another flash of light preceded Castiel's movements as he rushed the beast across the hall and pinned it hard against the opposite wall. A solid hand placed on its forehead was all he needed to end the thing; its arrogance was sickening, it had assumed that even without Michael it could control an angel like Castiel. It couldn't have been more wrong, though it was quickly shown the error of its ways.

Cass let the second lifeless body drop to the floor, stepping over it with cold composure. He lifted the cross in one hand and gripped it tight, soon it grew hot enough that the material warped and melted down his wrist. Opening his palm again revealed a bubbling mess that he promptly smeared against the wall as he exited the building again.

* * *

><p>Even Sam's attempted by-pass of the problem still let the decision fall entirely to Cass. Sam seemed to be the only one who knew that leaving it to Cass let some of the decision making fall to Dean. "I want Cass to live here, with me. Whether your band keeps going or not is not my top priority here."<p>

"I'm just saying," Sam crossed his arms over his chest, "Cass is an angel, maybe he could just fly to the gigs, concerts, interviews and the like without much issue."

"Sam, that's assuming that he _wants_ to be flying around all over the place, and _not _wanting to be a normal guy."

Castiel, now suddenly standing next to Dean again, "I could do what? What are we talking about?"

Cass' sudden reappearance nearly gave Dean a heart attack. "Ok, you can't just keep teleporting places –it's weird and it freaks me out." Dean had one hand to his chest, attempting to slow his over-excited heart and catch his breath. He wrapped an arm around Cass and hugged him, just to let him know that he still loved him and it wasn't Cass who was a freak, it was just his teleporting was creepy. Cass only hugged back, indicating he wasn't insulted in the least.

"How to keep _Pleasure My Angel_ alive."Anna filled him in, "Sam's saying Balthazar could manage us and you guys could fly us in whenever we need to be somewhere."

Cass tilted his head then looked at Dean, looking for his reaction, "What do you think," Cass wrapped his arms around Dean's, hanging off of him like he'd done before he was discovered. He knew how to not use the angelic strength, probably more than he knew how to actually use it. Cass nuzzled his cheek against Dean's, scratching their stubble together, "You have a job, right? I'd be gone once in a while for work and then I'd come back like normal, no big deal."

"My job is a day job, Cass." Dean kept his arms around him, half holding the angel boy up. Dean found Cass more attractive when he was human, but doubted he should ever share that with anyone. It was just impossible to realistically assume that he could keep Cass safe knowing that Cass could do whatever he wanted with supernatural strength and abilities. So when he hung off Dean with an emotional neediness, Dean wasn't about to let go.

"Your job requires nights for performances, so my job won't keep me occupied then," Dean turned back to Sam, "And like I said, as long as Cass stays with me, I don't care what happens to the band."

"Yeah," Sam joined in, liking where the ideas were headed, "He could live with us, since you guys would be sharing a room." He glanced over at Bella again, he wanted to ask her to stay too but that could wait until he was done convincing his brother to allow the lead singer of a band he hated to stay together with his group and keep the songs coming. Sam wasn't going to word it that way but he knew he'd end up hearing about it from Dean sooner or later.

Cass smiled, "It's settled then. I'll move in with Dean, we can all live wherever we want and Balthazar can to the band's paper work and whatever. I'd say we have a plan."

* * *

><p>Several days later, Castiel had moved in with Sam and Dean, mostly with Dean. Any of his personal belongings had taken up Dean's closet and other previously spacious areas, forcing Dean to possibly put some of his things in storage. Cass did just as they'd discussed, when PMA was needed in certain places for different nights and performances or whatever; he flew the band in, with Balthazar's assistance.<p>

"Cass, how much stuff do you _have_?" Dean continued to pack more of his less used belongings into cardboard boxes to make room for Castiel's excessive wardrobe, numerous memorabilia from tours and other bands, as well as a collection of gifts, cards, and letters from fans. "I'd think you'd have less clothes since you tend to rip half of them off." Dean grumbled as he folded in the cardboard flaps and pushed the last box to the door with the others.

"Ha ha, very cute." Castiel said sarcastically as he continued to carry in different boxes containing his things. "Now hurry up."

Sam had approached Bela once they had some alone time, "I want you to go out with me." He stated, not bothering to ask. If she was into him she'd agree, if not he'd get a snarky comment of some sort.

Bella was taken completely by surprise when Sam declared his intention to date her. She was well aware that there was no question there, and maybe that made it easier to (metaphorically) ask her out. She smiled brightly wishing for nothing more than to be held in those arms again. She'd always been so independent that she'd almost forgotten what it was like to be protected, feel security in trust of another person. Sam had introduced her to these things, and she wasn't ready to let that slip away.

"Move in with me," he took her hand, "It's smaller, yes, but it's more comfortable."

They hadn't even been on one date yet, and he wanted her to _move in_? Shocked, but still content, Bella smiled and nodded, "I would love to go out with you, Sam. And I think I will move it as well." She smiled, leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him.

Jo had watched Gabriel, figuring that a rock star would probably not actually choose a small town girl like herself, though she could dream. Besides, even if he did like her, how would she convince her mother to let her move out with a guy she'd met a few days earlier? That was a problem all on its own.

Anna kissed Adam and Chuck each on the cheek, "You boys are sweet, really." She glanced over at Balthazar, an old friend and frankly someone she voted more in her league, "I hope we can be friends for a long time," She smiled, knowing full well both men would catch the 'friend' line and get the hint. Or, at least she hoped they'd get the hint. She'd discussed with Balthazar a house just across the street from Sam and Dean's, so he could keep that eye on Cass like he'd promised.

Adam and Chuck both shared the comedic reaction of a lost hope as they groaned and dropped their heads. So much for the pretty rock star girlfriend.

She walked over to the Englishman, her arms crossed over her chest curiously, "So, I have to ask, who are you watching Castiel for?" Though part of her already thought she had the answer to that question.

Balthazar smiled at Anna, "It doesn't matter who."

Gabriel jumped in with them, "So I hear you guys are getting a house... I sorta totally need a place to stay. I figured I could take the basement. Cool?"

Balthazar looked over the other toward Jo and mouthed the words 'help us."

Anna laughed a little, "You know, it wouldn't be home without an annoying Gabriel in the basement." Balthazar could only drop his head as Gabe jumped for joy.

* * *

><p>Dean couldn't help but laugh at Cass. No matter what he did, the angel found a way to make home life as difficult as possible. For example, he happened to wake up at the exact time that Sam starts his morning shower –every morning. And anytime Cass wanted to get from point A to point B, it just so happened that he'd have to squeeze past Sam first. So getting pinned in the kitchen and griping about it was no surprise to Dean, who happily sat at the kitchen table with his breakfast and coffee.<p>

Even though it had barely been a week of living with Dean, Cass already felt confined by the small house. "This place is _tiny_!" He griped, squeezing past Sam in the kitchen, "And you're too big."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Then make it bigger, Cass."

"I should." Cass grumbled, "But that would require I move the entire block and that's just excessive." He dropped onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

Dean looked back up for a moment, and suddenly Cass was in the living room. "How many times have I told you not to teleport in the house? And if you're going to teleport in the house, then quit complaining that Sam's always in the way when you could teleport around him!" Seriously, the guy needed a dramatic 'oomph-filled' drop onto a couch, and he would seek out what he wanted.

Cass, ignoring Dean, continued to huff, "And I'm bored. This town's too small too."

"Too small for what?" Sam called out.

"For ME! I'm a famous singer in a tiny town of people who can look down the street and be able to name every person and their family tree! I need to do something interesting..." Cass rolled onto his face and dropped his arm and leg over the edge of the couch.

Cass' child-like fit only proved Dean's mental point –Drama queen.

"Then fly somewhere." Cass' problem wasn't entirely lost on Sam, he'd struggled a few years back on what to do when it came to school; go to Stanford or stick around Lawrence. Needless to say he'd chosen family back then, though he never denied the place had a bit of a 'backwater' style to it. Sam looked around to see if Dean was nearby, "Or _maybe_ your boyfriend should take you somewhere." He called sarcastically, hinting for Dean to start doing something.

Cass sat up, "We should go back to that club!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I have a better idea," Dean dropped his plate in the sink. "How about we go to a club in Vegas? We'll take a road trip." Life couldn't be better.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note (Zafona)<strong>_**: **

**Thanks everybody! For reading, reviewing, and all the story alerts and favourites :) I appreciate and so does Touta Matsuda. Again, this story was co-written between two people so if it sort of came together awkwardly I apologize, that'd be my fault as the editor (I wanted to get it to you ASAP and I slacked off for a lot of the chapters haha)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story! You'll be seeing more by matsu and myself again soon. Thanks again :)**


End file.
